


The Lone Jedi

by totallyrhettro



Category: Star Wars, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, Jedi, M/M, Religious Celibacy, Slave Link, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: Jedi Knight Rhett McLaughlin managed to escape the purge of the Emperor to become one of the last of his celibate order. After years of a solitary life, he finds himself with a former slave for a friend. Despite his efforts to maintain anonymity and the jedi code, he starts to realize that doing either is easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Link POV**

 

On a remote planet, Andasala, out among the outer worlds, was a small mining colony run by one Jor Hutt, a disgusting gangster and slaver. He had thousands of slaves, most of whom worked mining rare ores for him, which he sold off world for profit. He never dealt with those slaves personally, however, leaving that to his overseers. Instead he preferred to spend his time at his home or cantina, watching various other, more exotic and cared-for slaves entertain him. One of those slaves was a shaggy-haired brunet named Link. 

Link was born a slave, raised a slave, lived as a slave his entire life. He didn’t know any other way to exist. When he was old enough, he was taken from his family and his home in the mining camps to serve in the cantina of his master, Jor, and learned the trade of entertainer. He danced and sang with the best of them, quickly becoming one of, if not the favorite, of Jor and his staff. By the time he was seventeen, he was treated like a prince. He wanted for nothing and was very happy.

He began to sense things were changing when he was in his mid-twenties. Where he was used to performing for the beloved master himself, he found he wasn’t being requested as much anymore. Younger and, in his opinion, more beautiful slaves were being called to dance for Jor. Link meanwhile was dancing for the slave drivers and mine overseers. He was more confused than insulted, wondering what he had done wrong to lose his master’s favor.

When he turned thirty his life as a cantina dancer was over. Link didn’t understand why, but he just wasn’t wanted anymore. Being in peak physical condition he was still a viable worker and the Hutt reassigned him to work in the mines with the lower slaves. He was devastated. It wasn’t the fact that he was demoted to a menial laborer, destined to work in the dirty caves for the rest of his life, or the fact he had lost his home in the lap of luxury. No, it was the fact that for the first time he saw himself as having no value. If his master didn’t want him then, in Link’s own eyes, he was worthless. 

It was at least a week’s journey traveling to the mining camps with the caravan. Shipments of slaves, equipment and goods were being transported on a few cargo carriers, with what must have been the absolute bare minimum of security. A large group of guards wasn’t seen as necessary; anyone willing to steal from a Hutt had to be a fool, or incredibly desperate.

About halfway to their destination, the caravan made a stop at a small forest village to trade for supplies, mostly food. Link, along with the other slaves bound for the mines, wasn’t aloud to explore the town, but was being stored like a commodity in one of the cargo holds. He was on the side of the carrier, able to peer through tiny slits built in mostly as air holes. He couldn’t see the village very well, but he could see well enough.

He watched as the villagers went about their daily business. A Hutt caravan was a fairly common occurrence and a welcome source of income. Link watched, with mild interest, as some of them traded with the mine overseers. Looking beyond his immediate surroundings, he saw a few people shopping in a market close by. One figure stood out among them, being taller than anyone else in the square. Well over six feet this mysterious man wore a simple brown robe. His skin was slightly tanned, revealing he wasn’t a native of the sun-deprived woods. 

Link continued to watch this man and wonder about who he was as he moved about the marketplace. He’d never seen anyone like him. His dirty blond hair was long, swept up and back, and he had a big, bushy beard to match. Link rubbed his own stubbly beard absent-mindedly. He had never grown a beard before; his master didn’t like it. He wondered if he would be able to shave it off once he was in his new home. 

When he looked again the tall man had turned, facing the caravan. He was so close now Link could see his eyes. They were green, almost like the moss that grew in dark secret places in the forest. He had never seen eyes like those before and he instantly felt drawn to them. Those eyes were watching the traders talking to the caravan guards, but Link couldn’t hear.

After a few minutes, the man walked off, out of his view. Link craned his neck, trying to see where he went, even pushing other slaves to get a better look but to no avail. The stranger was gone and Link felt sorrow that he would never see him, or his like, ever again.

The caravan didn’t stay at the village very long. The recently purchased rations were handed out to the people in the cargo holds, and soon they were back on the path towards the mining camp. The caravan had only traveled a few hours away from the town that Link heard the first shot. He couldn’t see where it came from, but he could hear it ricochet off the hull with a bang. Seconds later, more shots rang out, pounding the vehicle ahead of him. He saw it veer harshly to the side, crashing into a rather large tree. 

Shouts echoed through the cargo hold as the slaves began to panic. Link was scared too, but didn’t make a sound. He was paralyzed in fear, gripping the slits in the wall until his knuckles turned white. More shots were heard, this time closer. The ship he was in rocked suddenly to the side, knocking everyone into one another. The dark-haired slave fell away from the side, losing sight of the woods completely. He fell on top of the other people in a mass of tangled limbs.

A large explosion echoed through the forest behind them and he felt the shock wave hit the cargo hold he was in. Suddenly, a mass of steel broke through the rear hull, tearing a huge hole in the bulkhead. Link struggled to get to his feet as the other slaves swarmed around him, desperate to flee the oncoming wreckage that was now piercing the vessel.

When he finally able to stand, he was separated from the group. Everyone had rushed towards the bow of the carrier, pleading to be released from their prison. Link ran to join them, unwilling to be left behind. Just as he reached the mob, an elbow came out of nowhere and hit him hard, right in the face. He felt a sharp pain in his nose, and the unfamiliar warmth of blood starting to run down lips. Then there was only blackness.

~~~~~

Link woke up what must have been hours later. The sun had long since set, covering the forest in darkness. Though he couldn’t see it through the incredibly dense canopy, the moon and stars were shining brightly far above him. The sounds of battle that had raged outside had ceased. The only sound that registered in his ears was the flicker of flames coming from somewhere nearby. His head pounded as he slowly sat up from the cold metal floor.

The horde of slaves stampeding to escape was gone; he was alone in the cargo hold. The light from the fire burning outside barely lit the room, revealing the hatch nearby had been forced open. Link wobbled to his feet, slightly woozy, and stumbled towards the exit. In the darkness he failed to see just how ragged the edges of the opening were and he slit open the palm of his right hand as he grabbed onto it for leverage. 

“Ah!” he exclaimed, pulling back. Tears welled up in his eyes from the pain and he looked down at the blood pouring from his hand. He had never seen blood this close before. On rare occasions he had seen other slaves reprimanded so badly that they bled, but it was always too far away for him to see clearly. Now, seeing his own blood, he felt light headed. Closing his eyes, he forced himself not to heave only with great effort. 

When the wave of nausea passed he opened his eyes, careful not to look at his hand anymore, and looked back at the hatch. Moving cautiously, he made his way out of the hole and into the night.

The fire, his only source of light, was coming from the wreckage of the crashed vehicle in front of him. Behind him a third cargo carrier lay in ruins. Scattered on the ground all about him where signs of battle: dropped weapons and fallen guards lay dead at his feet. He couldn’t see their faces clearly and he was glad for that. He didn’t see any sign of the other slaves, or the bandits that had attacked the caravan. He was alone and very much afraid.

He stepped carefully across the battlefield, his thin sandals providing poor protection from the wreckage-covered ground. As he wandered about, looking for other survivors, he heard another unfamiliar sound. It was a low growl and he froze in his tracks. He turned slowly to find the source. Underneath the arch of a fairly large piece of debris, slices of flesh hanging loosely from its jowls, was a creature he had only seen in the arena: a nexu.

Three feet tall, nearly nine feet long, the cat-like beast looked much bigger at this short distance. It’s four beady eyes glared through the dim light at Link, who felt glued to the spot. As he watched, the nexu crept forward on four legs, each ending in paws tipped with fierce claws that could easily slice a man in two. Long spikes twitched on its back and a whip-like tail swooped behind it, but it was the massive maw filled with razor-sharp teeth that kept Link’s eyes transfixed. It seemed to grin maniacally at him, reveling in his terror, as it slowly padded towards him.

A second growl pulled the brunet’s gaze from the first beast to a second appearing from behind another pile of debris. It was slightly smaller, but no less frightening. Link felt his heart pounding, suddenly aware of his body’s proximity to the creatures, and the adrenaline that flowed through his veins hit a peek. Not sure where he was going he started running, ducking aimlessly into the forest.

Link was quick on his feet from years of rigorous dancing, but the animals were faster. He weaved through the thick underbrush but the nexus were closing in. The light from the wreckage was quickly eaten up by the forest and soon he was running through almost pitch-black shadows. He held back a yelp as he stumbled in the darkness, falling to the ground. Immediately he tried to get back up but a nexu was on him in a flash.

For a moment he was certain he would be torn apart, but the other nexu leapt at the first, determined to take this prey for its own. The two beasts rolled off of the man, seemingly forgetting that he was still alive. Not waiting to see which beasts would win, Link scrambled to his feet and dashed off again into the woods.

He knew the creatures would not stay distracted forever so he ran as fast as he could deeper and deeper through the trees. What he didn’t know was where he was headed; he’d never been in this part of the world. With the exception of the occasional visit to an execution, Link had never left the luxurious facilities of his master. Yet he had strange sense of which way to run. It was like a beacon he could neither see nor hear was drawing him forward, deeper through the forest.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet as a nexu leapt onto him from behind. It dug its claws into his back and this time he couldn’t hold back a scream as the beast tore into his flesh. It wasn’t enough to kill him, just to hold him down, but it was still agonizing. Desperately he reached out, trying to pull himself out from under his captor, but it seemed hopeless. Blood was pouring from his back and hand, and he could feel himself growing weak from the loss. Once again death seemed all too near. 

Before the beast could finish off his prey, a bright, green light flashed through the darkness, slicing through the nexu’s neck and separating its head from its body, both falling to the ground right beside Link. He turned to see the source of the light illuminating a tall figure before him, but before his eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness and identify whoever it was that had rescued him, the darkness pulled him back. He slipped into unconsciousness and saw no more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nexu](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nexu): Nexus are agile predators with four red eyes and sharp quills. They have infrared vision and are 4.51 meters long. Typically 0.94 meters tall, nexus possess sharp teeth and claws, as well as long tails.
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhett POV**

 

The year was 14 BBY, about five years after the events on Coruscant and the forced dissolution of the Jedi Order. Five years since one Jedi Knight, Rhett McLaughlin, had gone into hiding like many jedi were forced to do. So many of his brothers and sisters in the order had been killed that he knew they were all but extinct. When the call went out for knights to flee the inner worlds, to hide from the new darth, the former Anakin Skywalker, Rhett was hesitant. He wanted to stay and fight but he knew it was foolish. To stay was to die but to die was to let this ancient order disappear completely. 

So instead he found himself on Andasala, a remote planet in the outer systems governed by the Hutts, an alien family of criminals, where he hoped no one would come looking for rogue jedi. It wasn’t just that he could live, undisturbed by the new Empire until it was safe to go out and find his fellow knights. Here on this forgotten planet was one of the order’s lost academies, once a place of learning and contemplation. It was here he spent most of his time.

Though much of the planet was covered in dense and mighty forests, the jedi academy was nestled high in forlorn mountains, far away from any of the larger cities that littered the planet. It was built in ages past, abandoned over four thousand years ago after the reaver war when all those who lived there had been killed. The once magnificent buildings fell into ruin and since then no one had entered. No one… until Rhett.

Here he lived, growing food from the gardens that had once fed dozens, and hunting the wild animals that lived in the nearby forest below his mountain haven. Occasionally he visited a neighboring village for supplies he couldn’t get otherwise, but mostly he kept to himself, not wanting to draw attention to his presence. He spent most of his time in the old archives, copying down ancient writings etched into the academy walls onto data pads so that the information could be preserved for future generations.

When he wasn’t working, he was deep in meditation, usually contemplating the information he had copied that day. He felt his work was vital to the order; if the Galactic Empire succeeded in wiping out all the jedi, the ways of the order could be permanently lost. Still, sometimes he found himself conflicted about the teachings he read, wondering if what the jedi masters believed was still relevant in these dark times. He dearly wanted to get past his doubts, but they seemed to be eternally at the back of his thoughts.

Many times he questioned his own actions, especially those that he took to maintain his anonymity on this world. The Hutts enslaved thousands of workers, most of whom were worked to death in dark mines under dreadful conditions. He wanted to help them, to storm into the mining camps and free them all, but he knew that interference would reveal his true identity and the Empire would be quick to send someone to kill him. He had to be vigilant, and quiet.

There were others, however, that shared his distaste for slavery, and he occasionally had dealings with such people. Often interested parties would hire mercenaries to run raids on mining camps or caravans if only to free small groups of slaves from captivity. Their numbers were few and often they failed in their attempts, but on those occasions where they succeeded, Rhett rejoiced in their efforts, if not their methods.

Once, while he was down from the mountains, visiting that same small village he frequented often, a small caravan of only three transports was passing through. Though he didn’t talk to the guards of the caravan directly, he knew what the cargo vessels held. He had seen such vessels many times before and even if he hadn’t, the fingers protruding from the cargohold’s air slits were a blatant indication of its contents.

He despised the use of slaves and hated even more that, in his forced seclusion, he could do nothing to stop it. It was a common practice across the galaxy, more so in these outer worlds where law and order was dictated by the Hutts and other such organizations. It grew ever more prevalent as world after world fell to the Empire. In moments like these, when he had to watch injustices take place without interfering, his serenity was truly tested.

One way he vented his anger at the events that took place without his control, was to hunt. He knew it was wrong to let his emotions control him, but years of isolation made it hard to maintain his calm state of mind. Hunting was a way to release his darker emotions without doing something rash that he would regret. After leaving the town and the sight of the caravan behind, Rhett ventured into the forest looking for game that he could kill and take home for provisions. 

It was hours later, as he searched for his quarry, that he felt a draw to change direction. It had been a long time since the Force had made such an impression on him and he welcomed it gladly. With only a small glowrod and his lightsaber at the ready, he ventured through the thick brush until he heard the sound of something approaching him. Suddenly, a six foot tall man burst through the trees, a large animal right behind him. He was dressed as a dance slave, with no shirt and wearing dark, knee-length loincloth.

The beast, a large nexu, leapt onto the man and would have surely killed him in mere moments, but Rhett’s instincts took hold. He raised his lightsaber and activated it, blanketing the shadows in a brilliant green light. With one swift strike, he brought his weapon onto the creature’s neck, separating his head and his body immediately. He looked down to the slave. The man was badly injured; blood poured from his back and hand. As the jedi reached forward to help him up, the man’s blue eyes fluttered closed.

Rhett wasn’t exactly sure what his plan was. It had been years since he had any real interaction with anyone. He knew this man would die without his help, but he also knew that if he took him back to town he would be returned to whatever slave master he served. After a little hesitation, he bent down and lifted the man up. He carried him through the woods, backtracking to where a more docile animal waited for him.

The kybuck, a semi-bipedal ungulate somewhat similar to a large deer, had been Rhett’s only companion over the last few years. Intelligent as a horse, and twice as strong, this magnificent beast of burden was a welcome bit of company in his otherwise lonely life. With a smooth motion, Rhett lifted the unconscious slave and draped him onto the back of his mount before searching through his saddle bags for bandages he kept for emergencies. 

After wrapping the stranger’s wounds in the bandages as best he could, he untied the reins of the kybuck from the tree to which it had been fixed, and started leading the way towards home.

It was a long and arduous journey back to the academy. After they made it out of the woods Rhett led them along a steep trail up the mountainside as the first rays of dawn crept into the sky. Occasionally he glanced at his new ward, making sure he was still breathing, always comforted by the slight rise and fall of the man’s ribcage. His body was well toned but his skin was unscarred as one would have expected to see in a mining slave.

A mass of blood covered much of his face, but his elegant, youthful good looks were still clearly evident. Catching himself staring, the jedi went back to watching the path ahead and tried not to think about the handsome face hanging down beside him. Instead he focused his eyes on the rugged path. Slowly, making sure the kybuck took careful steps to avoid shaking his unconscious rider, they traversed up the side of the mountain.

It was midday when they finally reached the entrance to the academy ruins and the sun was starting to become unbearable. Rhett guided his mount to an area of dark shade under one of the larger trees in the courtyard. This was far enough. He took a spare blanket from a saddle bag and unfurled it onto the grass. Then, gently, he pulled the dark-haired man off the kybuck’s back and placed him on top.

The jedi placed a hand just over the man’s face. He was barely breathing. A sense of panic threatened to seep into Rhett’s mind, but his training kept it at bay. He knew he had to move quickly now if this stranger was to survive. Like a flash, he dashed through his unusual home looking for all the things he needed to help his visitor.

Once he had all the medical supplies he needed, Rhett threw off his robe and sat down beside his patient. Propping the man up on his side, the jedi unwrapped the temporary bandages and tossed them aside. Then, taking a damp cloth, he started washing off the dried blood that covered most of the unconscious man’s back. He could feel the strong muscles under the skin, and he began to piece together the puzzle that was this mysterious stranger.

His body was in great shape, but not worn down like a slave who labored in the mines. His skin was soft, not cracked, and his hair was dirty but neatly trimmed. Obviously this slave had been well cared for, most likely a personal servant of the Hutt’s staff, if not the Hutt himself. 

It was fortunate that the slave was currently unable to feel pain. After cleaning the man’s torso of blood, Rhett applied a thick, green ointment into the wounds, which would have been quite unpleasant on the fresh wounds, but it was a necessary step towards recovery. Then, once he had finished, he took clean bandages he had crafted a long time ago and wrapped them over the wounds and around the brunet’s body.

He paused to make sure the bandages were wrapped tightly but not so tight as to restrict blood flow, or be uncomfortable. He then turned the man over and leaned his head on his lap so he could examine his face.

After a quick examination, he could tell the nose wasn’t broken. Hopefully he had suffered no long term effects from whatever blunt force trauma had left him with a bloody lip. Taking a fresh cloth, dipped in warm water, Rhett carefully began to wipe the blood away. As he did, he started to see the man’s face more clearly.

It was no wonder this man had been a servant and not a laborer. He had a face like an angel, youthful and elegant, even though covered with a week’s worth of beard growth. Rhett caught himself staring at him once the blood had been completely removed, but he quickly refocused his attention to medical care.

He laid the man back down on the blanket and gently removed his damaged sandals. They had been a poor excuse for footwear when they were new, but now the shoes barely provided any protection from the elements and were definitely not useful while walking over the harsh terrain of the deep forest or rugged mountains. Rhett removed them gingerly and cleaned the poor man’s feet of blood and debris before applying more of the healing salve and bandages. He repeated the process for the man’s hand as well.

When he was done, and his medicine was put away, the jedi paused to contemplate his new situation. It had been years since he had helped anyone, and it felt good to be needed again. It was helping others that he loved most about being a Jedi Knight, not the battles or the endless search for inner peace. Still, it was risky even having this man in his home, at this academy. When he woke up he would no doubt have questions and Rhett wasn’t sure if he was prepared to answer them all. He had worked so hard to keep his presence, his identity as a jedi, a secret for so long. Was he really willing to risk it all for this stranger?

The answer should have been a simple yes; a jedi should always be willing to do whatever it took to save a life, no matter what. In the old days, that would have been the only argument, but times were different now. Jedi were few and far between, and losing even one was a great loss to the diminished order.

As he looked at the sleeping face of his ward, he knew what the right choice was. What was right had never really been in doubt, but what was right and what was easy were very rarely the same thing.

Sighing, Rhett got to his feet. What was to come would have to wait until later. He would deal with the questions when they were asked. Until then, he resolved to care for this man, no matter the risks. It was the right thing to do. It was the jedi thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Galactic Empire](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire): the galactic, constitutional monarchy and fascist government that replaced the Galactic Republic in the aftermath of the Clone Wars.
> 
> [Coruscant](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Coruscant): a planet which served as the capital of the galaxy for over a millennium. It was also the location of the Jedi Temple which served as the headquarters of the Jedi Order.
> 
> [Glowrod](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Glowrod): a device utilized for the purpose of producing light.
> 
> [Lightsaber](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber): a sword-like weapon used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives
> 
> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Link POV**

Link woke to an unfamiliar smell. It was bittersweet, with a soft undertone of citrus. It smelled wonderful and he found himself inhaling deeply before even opening his eyes. Then he remembered what had happened in the jungle. A rush of terror came over him and his eyes flew open as he started to sit up.

“Careful now,” said a voice. Seconds later Link realized that the advice was worth following. As he tried to sit up pain shot through his back and he stopped immediately. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Link turned towards the source of the voice. A very tall man with dirty blond hair was kneeling nearby. He wasn’t looking at Link, however. He was staring into a small pot set over a fire, stirring its contents slowly.

It took the injured man a moment to recognize the stranger as the robed figure from the village. His long, brown robes were gone now, revealing light tan clothes and tall, dark boots. His face looked kind, but tired, with dark bags under his eyes. 

“Where am I?” Link asked, trying to stay in a somewhat lifted position. His body wanted to lie back down and sleep but his mind wanted answers. The stranger finally turned and faced him, but only for a moment.

“We’re in the mountains. I thought you would be safe here while I tended to your wounds. You’re lucky to be alive, my friend.” He took a small, wooden cup and poured the pot’s contents into it. Then he carried it over and handed it to Link. “Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

“What is it?” Link asked, taking it from him.

“Herbal tea, My own recipe. It’s hot,” he added quickly, as Link went to take a sip. 

“Thank you.” He blew on the amber liquid before taking a cautionary taste. It was good. Unlike anything he’d ever had before.

“You’re welcome. I’m Rhett, by the way. What’s your name?” 

“Link.” He gave a small smile, which the taller man returned before going back to the pot and putting out the fire.

While Link slowly sipped his tea, he examined his new surroundings. It was a far cry from the luxurious rooms of the Hutt palace, but certainly much nicer than the cargo hold he was last in.

Stone walls surrounded a large courtyard, many of which were crumbling, some merely lines in the grass. A granite pathway led from what was once an elegant archway, through the yard, all the way to a massive sloped building. The pathway was cracked with grass and weeds now poking through it everywhere.

Trees seemed littered about, some marked with stone rings while others grew randomly. They were small compared to the trees of the massive forest. Near the archway a huge statue of a person stood but it’s face had long been worn away by the elements and was unrecognizable as even man or woman. One of its arms was gone but the one that remained held aloft a sword of some kind. It looked familiar, like something out of legend, but Link couldn’t quite place it.

Beyond that a road lead out of the yard, down and away, presumably down the mountain. As Link gazed out over where the road disappeared from view, he could see they were most definitely not in the woods any longer. Even from his low spot in the grass he could see the land fall away into nothing. Then, in the distance, he could just make out the green tops of the trees.

“It’s so far away,” he noted aloud. He had never left the forest before. Though he had often seen the imposing might of the mountains, it was always from a great distance. He never dreamed he would ever be in them. “What is this place?”

“My home,” Rhett answered, not looking up. “It’s nice and quiet here. I like the solitude.”

“But these buildings…” Link started. Rhett looked at him now, his expression unreadable, and slightly waved his hand dismissively.

“They’re not that interesting,” he stated. Link thought about that for a moment. A small part of him agreed, believing that these crumbling ruins were of no interest to anyone, but that just didn’t settle right with him.

“But they are,” he insisted. Rhett raised one eyebrow, quizzically, looking slightly amused and impressed all at once. Link looked back at him, somewhat irked that this stranger was finding something about him funny. “What are they?”

“You should rest now.” The tall man took his now empty pot in hand and stood up, stretching. “I’ll tell you about them another time.” Link started to argue, but Rhett continued and his voice seemed so kind. “I promise.” With a last, caring smile, he headed off into the mysterious building and was gone.

Link very much wanted to get up and follow, if only to have his many questions answered, but he felt his energy was sapped just from that short conversation. Finishing off the delicious tea, he laid back down and let his eyelids fall closed. He drifted off to sleep listening to the chirping of songbirds and the gentle breeze blowing through the leaves above him.

~~~~~

He woke hours later, still alone. The sun was much lower in the sky; the leaves and branches of the tree above him no longer providing protection from its glaring rays. He blinked in the light before raising a hand to shield his eyes. It was his bandaged hand and it took him a second to realize that it didn’t hurt anymore.

After a moment he decided to test his back by sitting up. His body moved slowly, still stiff, but the intense pain had subsided, replaced by a dull ache. He still felt a bit weak and quite light headed, but his curiosity was gnawing at him. After glancing around and not seeing his mysterious savior, Link stood up slowly.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, as he got to his feet. Bandages matching the ones on his hand and torso that he hadn’t noticed before were wrapped around his feet. The weight of his body now bearing down on the soles of his feet sent spikes of pain through them and up his legs. He immediately leaned against the tree trunk to alleviate the pressure.

After a few moments, the pain faded back to tolerable levels and he tired to walk on them again, this time being careful to walk as softly as possible. They still hurt, but he was determined to explore and learn more about this place and who this Rhett person was.

He gingerly made his way towards the large building that he had seen the blond man enter, the only obvious entryway in sight. It was dark inside, with only a few small torches lining the walls, most of which were in much the same condition as the ones in the courtyard. Some, however were still intact. Intricately etched stone that once was brightly colored now faded to its original brown and grey. Sconces that held torches which had gone dead long ago were affixed on the walls and the few pillars that were left standing in a long hall. 

The left of the main hall had been fashioned into a stable with a messy straw bed beside a half-filled water trough. A leather saddle hung on a wooden hitching post made from a large tree branch, or possibly a small trunk. Link wondered where the kybuck this stable had obviously been made for was. He remembered seeing it earlier, but there was no sign of it now.

The torches led him down the hall past various smaller doorways, each a plain archway leading into smaller rooms filled with various unmarked baskets and crates. He wondered what they contained, but past them all in favor of the far end of the building and the doorway which led back outside into what appeared to be a huge garden.

Much of the garden was overgrown, covered with thick patches of plants he didn’t recognize, but one area, near the building he had just exited, was well groomed. The ground was tilled with care. Voluptuous fruits and vegetables grew among green vines and up wooden stakes placed just for them. A few potted plants were placed nearby as well, some on the ground while others were scattered on old wooden tables covered with dirt, plant parts and several gardening tools.

A wide, cobblestone road ran between the garden and the building, and stretched off along the length of them both. It led left and right then turned around the corners of the wide open area. This inner courtyard was surrounded on all sides by tall buildings, very similar to the first; dark grey stone figures of varying heights and structural stability connected by a single brick wall that encompassed the entire complex.

The sound of flowing waters brought Link’s attention away from his appraisal of the surroundings. He couldn’t see it, but he could hear it coming from ahead, beyond the gardens. Careful not to step on the tended plants, he walked across the soft earth and through a small opening in the overgrowth. On the other side of a tall, ivy-covered wooden fence that no longer kept out anything, was a smaller, enclosed area and a massive fountain.

It was over four feet across and twice that tall, an off-white rectangular obelisk towering over the surrounding brush. Clear waters poured from a slit near its top and fell into a small pool at its base. In front of it, sitting on a curved bench made from matching materials, was the bearded figure, Rhett. He was facing away from Link, hunched over, completely ignoring the world around him.

As the brunet approached, the other man turned around to look, and Link could see tan cloth in his hands. They were the same color as the clothes he was wearing.

“You shouldn’t be wandering about,” the man said. “You could hurt yourself. Most of these ruins aren’t safe.” He placed the cloth on the bench beside him, a needle and thread on top, before standing to greet his visitor.

“What are you doing?”

“I uh, I was hemming some pants.” His tanned face blushed slightly. “The sun can be brutal in the daytime, but it gets fairly cold up here in the mountains at night.” Link walked over to the bench and examined the cloth more closely. They were pants, identical to the ones Rhett was currently wearing, but a line of neat stitching marked where they had been shortened. “You’re not exactly dressed for cold weather.”

Link glanced down at his attire. A thick, gold-plated belt held up a gauzy maroon loincloth that hung down to his knees. His chest, normally bare to the elements, was covered in white bandages, but that too was not made to keep him warm.

“Thank you,” he said, softly. It’s not that he had never been given things. He practically wanted for nothing when he was a servant of the Hutt, but this was different. No one had ever given him something without him asking, just because they wanted to. No one had ever given him a gift before.

“I was hoping to have them done before you woke up.” Rhett couldn’t seem to look directly at Link, much to the confusion of the shorter man. People were always staring at him, they never stopped looking. It was hard to understand this stranger from the mountains.

“I never thanked you… earlier. For saving me from that… thing… in the woods. You saved my life.”

“You’re very welcome.” There was an awkward pause as Link struggled with finding a way to express the many questions that were running rampant in his head, unsure where to begin. He was confused about why he was having such difficulties just talking to this tall stranger. He never had problems speaking to anyone, even his masters. He always knew where he stood with them.

“Are you hungry?” Rhett asked, suddenly. Link hadn’t thought about it, but the question made his stomach rumble, as if answering for him.

“Starving. I guess I can’t remember when I last ate.” Even the meager travel rations they gave Link and the other slaves couldn’t have truly been considered food. They were just nutritious enough to keep the cargo alive.

“If you like, I can make some grebnar stew. It’s getting close to supper time.”

“Yes, thank you.” Link didn’t know what else to say. People didn’t usually ask his opinion on anything. Rhett smiled at his response though, and he couldn’t help but smile back. There was something so kind in that bearded face, gentle and caring. He was like no one he had ever even heard of and he felt drawn to him. That sensation, too, was a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhett POV**

Rhett showed Link to one of the other buildings that lined the massive inner courtyard. Here he had set up a small kitchen where he always ate his meals. A very short table, with cushions for sitting, stood not far away. This was not the grand dining hall that Rhett had the pleasure of eating in, back on Coruscant. It was a makeshift room, like all of the spaces he had made up to livable standards over the years, and now he felt it quite inadequate for hosting a guest.

He was afraid that, if his assumptions were true, his visitor was used to a much more lavish living space and would be unhappy with the accommodations. Link surprised him, however, with a genuine smile as he sat down at the table.

“You live here by yourself?” he inquired. Rhett nodded, certain it was painfully obvious. 

“I prefer solitude, but I am happy to have you as a guest,” he quickly added. He didn’t want Link to feel unwelcome. He wasn’t sure how long the man would be staying; he wasn’t sure where he would go when he left. “I’ve never had a guest before.” 

“I’ve never been a guest before,” Link admitted. He smiled but suddenly looked like he had surprised himself with his cheeky remark. Slightly embarrassed, he changed the subject. “How long have you lived here?”

“A few years.” For a moment Rhett almost elaborated, but he decided it was best to keep the answers short and simple. He didn’t want to give anything away, and he knew any tiny bit of information, one slip could bring his years of hiding to a sudden and unpleasant end.

Link seemed insatiable with questions, making it more and more difficult to be vague while maintaining an air of hospitality. Rhett rarely ever had to lie, though he knew it was sometimes required, and it was not one of the things he had practiced, or been able to practice, before his isolation. As he cooked Rhett told him he moved here from the planet Chandrila, where he used to be a farmer. When his crops failed to produce he was forced to leave and found this remote location, seeing it as a nice place to settle down and start again.

For the most part, Link seemed satisfied with his answers, but the jedi could tell his visitor had a sharp mind and some of the information he gave him didn’t sit quite right. Still he didn’t argue, or call Rhett out on his lies. He just sat, politely waiting for the promised meal, but Rhett could almost see the gears turning in his head.

When the food was done, Rhett served it to the two of them, sitting cross-legged across from his guest. They ate in near silence, with only an occasional word spoken between them. The jedi found himself gazing over the other man, telling himself he was just curious about him, that he was trying to learn more about him just by looking. At one point Link looked up, catching him staring.

For a brief second Rhett couldn’t pull his gaze away from those blue eyes, momentarily mesmerized by their depth and beauty. Link didn’t turn away either, but a small, gentle and knowing smile crossed his face. This was a man used to people staring at him, desiring him…

Rhett turned away with a cough, his throat suddenly in need of clearing. He could feel Link still looking at him, as he pretended to be focused on his food, but he forced himself to ignore it. Unlike his guest, he was not used to being watched for extended periods of time and he quickly became self-conscious.

When he finally finished his meal, he stood and started cleaning up. Link was still eating; he seemed to be taking his time, perhaps savoring every bite.

“I made up a bed for you, in the old living quarters,” Rhett said, when he had finished. “It’s just to the right, out by the gardens.” He pointed in the direction to emphasize his instructions. Link nodded but didn’t say anything. “Feel free to explore, just be careful. I renovated some parts of these ruins but much of the area is unsafe, especially for someone in your condition.”

“Thank you.” His voice was soft, uncertain, as if he was unused to saying those words, or unused to meaning them. There was something so endearing about him.

“I’m uh, going to go finish hemming those pants. Let me know if you need anything.” With that he headed back into the inner courtyard. He held his breath until he was sure he was far enough away, then let it out with an exasperated sigh. Walking quickly, he made it back to the fountain and sat down. He felt his heart racing in his chest and he took slow, deep breaths, like he had been trained, and his heart rate fell back to normal.

Picking up the pants, needle and thread, he started to finish his work, carefully sewing neat stitches in the fabric. No one had taught him to sew; it was many of the odd skills he had to learn by himself over the years, since he was a young boy. It was calming and very satisfying to work on something with his own hands, and not rely on advanced technology to do it for him.

He had been close to finishing when Link interrupted him earlier and now he made quick work of the pants. When he was done, he took them to the building he had told Link about. The scantily-clothed man was already there, looking around at the strange room.

It had once housed dozens of jedi, mostly sages and students who took up residence at the academy. Small rooms once sectioned off by walls now unseparated by time and nature, creating one large space that Rhett had spent months cleaning, managing to clear only a small portion of the long room. It had been filled with rubble, which he removed, and plants growing in from the outside, which he trimmed back. Now, at the far end, lay his modest improvised bedroom.

A large but humble mattress, fashioned from materials he bought from the market long ago and filled with a kind of straw, was nestled in the corner. Beside it a short nightstand, carved from a log he had uprooted and whittled himself, mostly to pass the time. Upon it sat an assortment of data pads, books he was reading when he got the chance.

At the other end of the cleared section of the room, about five feet away, a smaller bed, made of similar materials was set up, complete with warm blankets. Link stood nearby, looking very uncertain. Rhett cleared his throat as he approached, not wanting to startle him. When Link turned around, the taller man held up the pants.

“I hope these fit. I’m a bad judge of clothing sizes but they should be your height, at least.” Link took them held them to his chest. “I’m sorry the accommodations aren’t very, uh…”

“It’s fine. I’m just grateful to be alive.” He gave Rhett a lopsided grin, and the jedi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well, uh, you should um.” He swallowed, suddenly aware of a lump on his throat. “You should get some rest. Your body…” He glanced down at the half-naked man before he could stop himself then quickly refocused on his face. “You’ve been through a lot,” he corrected. Once Link nodded his understanding, Rhett left him to get used to his bedroom. The jedi needed to be alone with his thoughts.

He walked out of the living quarters, past the garden and into one of the larger buildings at the far side of the compound. Once it had been a training facility, but Rhett converted the room into a sort of exercise area. It was here that he kept up with his jedi training, even though he no longer had a teacher to learn from. He found it important to keep up with his studies. Study, for jedi, should not stop when they become knights; they should never stop learning.

It was a mostly empty room, with tall pillars lining the left and right walls. The majority of the back wall had collapsed long ago, exposing the room to the nature outside. In his first year living in the academy, Rhett had cleared the opening of overgrown plant life. It gave him an incredible view of the deep neighboring valley nestled between three mountain peaks and the hillside that the academy was built upon.

This was also the place where he meditated. As a jedi initiate, he was taught to meditate to purge himself of negative emotions, reduce distractions, aligning his mind and body with the spirit and will of the Force. He meditated several times a day; he found it calming, almost soothing to commune with the Force and now he felt he needed that feeling more than ever.

He couldn’t understand why Link made him feel this way. One look from those blue eyes and Rhett’s heart would start pounding, his hands shaking. Never in his entire life did he feel as nervous as when he was around that man. Even when he was in school, or when he first became a padawan, he had not been nervous. It was an almost unfamiliar sensation and he hoped that through meditating he could rid himself of it.

He went to the edge of the room, just before the opening, and sat down cross-legged on the mat he had placed there just for this purpose. He started as he always did, with his breathing exercises. Deep breathing in, slow breathing out. Deep breathing in, slow breathing out. Over and over he did this, calming himself, clearing his mind of all distractions and working towards tuning himself to the living Force.

It was in this state of mind that he sat for a long time, thinking about nothing and communing with the Force. Decades of training had taught him how to shut out internal struggles that too often plagued his mind these days. He found it very effective and after an hour, he felt much better. For him, meditation was like a bath for his mind, deeply cleansing.

Rhett was certain, as he walked back to the living quarters, that these feelings Link invoked in him were purely temporary; a side-effect of having a guest in his home, a person in his life, for the first time in years. He had been lonely, but now he was no longer alone. Now he had someone to interact with, at least for awhile. He figured everything would go back to normal once Link was healed and gone.

But where would he go? Where could he go? The questions Rhett still hadn’t found answers to kept him from feeling completely at peace. Link couldn’t stay here, surely. Maybe he had family, outside the mining facility. Rhett doubted it. Slaves generally were born as slaves, into families of slaves. Any relatives he had were most likely either dead or still working for whatever master he had been serving. That was no life to be sending him back to.

Of course, this was not a decision that Rhett felt he should make on his own. He needed to talk about it with Link, but he had been putting it off. It was not a discussion he was eager to have. Slaves like Link, who served as dancers for the higher ranks, were treated like prized pets, and brainwashed into believing they were truly loved by their masters. It was likely that after his wounds had healed, he would want to return to that life, possibly the only life he had ever known.

As he walked into the living quarters, Rhett glanced over to the far side of the room. He expected Link to be walking about or, at least, sitting up in bed. He was surprised to see the man lying down, wrapped neatly in the woolen blankets and completely sound asleep. The sight of the scruffy yet boyish face, eyes closed, his arms flayed out, brought a smile to the jedi’s face. It amazed him that this person, who had obviously been pampered for most of his life, could fall asleep so easily in such a bed.

Happy that his new roommate was reasonably comfortable, Rhett went to his own bed and lied down. After removing his boots and outer clothing, he spared one last glance towards the sleeping figure before sliding under his own covers and drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

He woke early the next morning and dressed as quietly as he could, then grabbed a spare set of clothing. He wanted to get his morning bath done before his guest woke up so he could start breakfast for the two of them. Before he left for the river, he decided to check on Link. The brunet was still asleep, curled up facing the wall.

’His bandages will need changing,’ Rhett thought to himself. He placed his hand in the man’s forehead, making sure he didn’t have a fever. The skin was slightly warm, but nothing that being wrapped in thick blankets couldn’t account for. When the jedi moved to feel Link’s cheek, to double check the temperature, the brunet pressed back against the hand, moaning softly in his sleep.

It was a small gesture and Link was clearly still unconscious, but Rhett felt his heart start to race. Only with a great deal of effort was he able to not immediately snap his hand away. He didn’t want to wake Link from his slumber. Carefully, and very slowly, he pulled his hand away from the man’s face. When his guest didn’t wake, Rhett exhaled softly.

Upon leaving the bedroom he stood and tried to re-center himself, but he couldn’t seem to do it. After a moment he headed around the garden, but not towards the river as he had planned.

’ _Perhaps a short detour would help,_ ’ he concluded. He needed something to do to release his pent up energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Coruscant](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Coruscant): a planet which served as the capital of the galaxy for over a millennium. It was also the location of the Jedi Temple which served as the headquarters of the Jedi Order.
> 
> [Chandrila](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chandrila): a small blue-green planet with calm seas and rolling hills. 
> 
> [Padawan](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/padawan): a Force-sensitive adolescent who trained in the Jedi Order to one day become a full-fledged jedi.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Link POV**

Link woke to sound of songbirds singing in the garden. He smiled and sighed with contentment, certain for a few blissful moments that the past few days had been a terrible nightmare and he was back in his bed at the palace, wrapped in his silk sheets. As he shifted on the straw-filled mattress he felt the rough material of the blankets wrapped around him.

He opened his eyes slightly and it took him a second to recognize the stone wall in front of him, and another second to remember where he was. His eyes shot open fully and he rolled over to face away from the wall. Looking around he noted that he was alone; the bed across the room from him was empty and appeared as if it had been untouched. He wondered if Rhett had slept in it at all last night.

Sitting up slowly, he felt a stinging pain along his back and he winced audibly. The wonderful concoction that Rhett had applied to his wounds had worn off sometime in the night. The cut in his hand and the scrapes on his feet were starting to hurt again as well. At first he didn’t want to move at all, but he soon realized he couldn’t just stay there.

As gingerly as he could, he got to his feet. He’d slept in the pants Rhett had hemmed for him to keep warm, but the chill in the air was quickly fading. The uncomfortable sensation of cloth wrapped around his legs was becoming overwhelming and he happily removed them before taking up his own clothing. He was grateful for Rhett letting him borrow the pants, but he much preferred his legs to be open to the air.

Once he had refastened his metallic belt he walked, with most of his weight on the heels of his feet, making his way back towards the inner courtyard. It wasn’t yet midday and already the sun was quite warm. He thought he would find his host by the fountain, or in the kitchen, but he looked and found both locations deserted. 

It wasn’t until he came to a large building, across from the compound entrance, that he started hearing the sounds of someone other than birds and his own footsteps. _Thumps_ and _thwacks_ intermingled with occasional grunts met his ears, enticing his curiosity. When he came to the doorway, he saw Rhett, wearing only a pair of tan pants rolled up to his knees, and wielding a wooden pole. He didn’t see Link, but was focused on striking some sort of training dummy.

Link watched him for some time, entranced by his elegant movements. Again and again Rhett struck the target, each swing graceful and precise. His bare feet made almost no noise as he effortlessly moved about the room. Sweat poured down his neck and back, and his blond hair was disheveled and plastered on his skin. After a few minutes, his gaze crossed over the doorway and he finally noticed he was being watched. He stopped immediately, looking very surprised to see the dark haired man staring in at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Link apologized. “I’ve never seen anyone move that way before.” Rhett was breathing heavily and at first didn’t say anything. He walked over to where a pile of clothes lay and set down his pole beside them. Taking a small cloth, he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“It’s alright. I should have quit a while ago. I was practicing but I guess I got carried away.” Throwing the damp cloth over his shoulder, he picked up the pile of clothes in one hand and a pair of boots in his other. “How’s your back?”

“It uh, it’s starting to hurt again. A little.” Link tried to smile like it was no big deal, not wanting to seem like he was complaining. He could tell from the look on Rhett’s face that the man could see right through him.

“Come on. Let’s get you washed up at the river and I’ll change your bandages. Some fresh ointment and you’ll feel better in no time.” He walked past Link, to lead him towards the river presumably, and the brunet couldn’t help but smell him as he passed. He practically radiated B.O., but in an unexpectedly wonderful way. The former slave had smelled sweaty men before. This was different. Though Link couldn’t put his finger on it, something about that smell made Rhett seem much more masculine than anyone he had ever met.

Link followed him through a side archway in the wall surrounding the ruins. A winding path led down the side of the hill to a small river, barely more than a creek really, that ran alongside the compound and down towards the valley. The water didn’t look inviting and Link hesitated as Rhett set his belongings on a nearby boulder.

“Is it cold?” Link wrapped his arms around himself, anticipating the feeling of icy waters running over his skin. Rhett chuckled softly.

“It’s not warm, but it’s not bad. After working in the hot sun all day, I find it’s very refreshing. Besides.” He started wading into the river. “It’s clean.” He took a few steps in until the waters were up to his waist then bent down in a fluid motion to completely submerge himself in the water, giving his body a quick rinse of the sweat that had built up from his work out. He was only under for a second before coming up, rubbing his hair out of his eyes.

When his damp, wavy hair had been cleared from his face he offered a hand to Link to help him in. After taking a moment to consider, the shorter man decided a good cleaning would be worth the unpleasantness of the cold water.

He was surprised to find that the water wasn’t nearly as chilly as he had assumed. Taking Rhett’s hand, he carefully waded in after him. The soft sand made it slightly hard to walk, especially on his injured feet, but his companion helped support his weight until he got into a comfortable position. Then, careful to not upset Link’s balance, Rhett began removing the bandages he had so neatly applied the day before.

“How’s it look?” Link asked, once the bandages were completely removed. Rhett didn’t answer right away, but gently turned him around to get a better look at the wounds. Link found the sensation of the hands on his waist slightly disconcerting. He could tell they were strong, but somehow they were equally as gentle. He felt his skin, where the hands touched, tingle slightly.

“Better,” Rhett finally judged. “Hold still.” Bending down he scooped up handfuls of water and dumped them over Link’s back, over and over. It stung a little at first, but the cool, clean water also seemed to reduce the pain as well. When he was reasonably happy with his handy work, Rhett placed his hands on Link’s waist again and turned him until they were once more facing each other.

He didn’t look at Link but turned his focus to the bandages on the man’s hand. Like the bandages on Link’s torso, Rhett slowly removed them and examined the wound underneath. Link couldn’t help but look up at him. His tanned face was so much closer now and Link saw details that he had missed before. He saw that his eyes, that had so clearly been solidly green before, now looked deeper with flecks of brown near the center. Soft wrinkles, barely noticeable from afar, flanked those eyes, made by a lifetime of smiles. Brown freckles dotted randomly about his checks and down along his neck below his bushy beard. More were scatted across his chest and arms.

As Rhett cleaned Link’s hand, Link examined every detail of his face, completely forgetting that he was staring. He only stopped when the man finally let go of his hand and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

“Thank you,” he whispered, more quietly than he intended. Rhett didn’t answer right away. He took a short step back and looked back towards the ruins.

“I forgot to get fresh bandages for you. Do you think you can manage on your own for awhile?” Link tested his footing. His feet barely hurt at all now, though he wasn’t sure why.

“I’ll be fine.” He took tentative step deeper into the river to prove it. Reasonably sure his ward would be alright by himself, Rhett waded out of the water and headed back up the hill. Link watched him until he was out of sight before turning back to the task at hand. He stepped farther into the current until he was chest deep then began washing the rest of his body.

Link’s host had still not returned by the time he had finished bathing but he didn’t want to leave the soothing waters just yet. He loved the feeling of the river running around his bare skin, caressing him gently. Kneeling in the sand brought the water up to his neck and he closed his eyes, embracing the current moving slowly by.

He wasn’t sure what it was that told him he was being watched, but suddenly he just knew he was. Opening his eyes he saw Rhett at the shore, holding a brown bag in his arms. The blond man became slightly pink when he realized he had just been caught staring.

“If you’re done, I have the bandages,” he called out, motioning to the bag. Link didn’t mind being stared at. He smiled back as he stood and started walking towards the river’s edge.

“I’ve never been in a river before,” Link explained. “It feels amazing.” He sat down on the grass and Rhett knelt beside him. “I just want to swim in it all day.”

“Maybe not all day. I think you overestimate your strength. Your body is still weak. You really should take it easy.” Rhett placed the leather bag that he had retrieved onto the ground next to them. “This should help.” He pulled a small canister from the bag and opened it, revealing a familiar green ooze. Link turned so that Rhett could apply the ointment.

They sat in silence as Rhett rubbed the healing substance into Link’s wounds. Link felt he should say something, but nothing came to mind so he just waited as the other man tended to his back. When he felt warm hands wrapping his torso in fresh bandages, Link felt warmth rush to his face. He turned his head, making sure Rhett couldn’t see him blush. He didn’t want to make this awkward for both of them; it was bad enough that he felt embarrassed.

When the bandages were securely fashioned around Link’s chest and back, Rhett let him lay back against a smooth boulder and held out his hand, motioning for Link to do the same with his wounded hand. When he did, Rhett began rubbing ointment into the gouge in his palm. The brunet now looked up, trying to read Rhett’s face, but Rhett seemed to be avoiding his gaze, focusing his attention on the wound.

After wrapping the hand in a bandage, he did the same to the wounds on his feet then put away the container back in the bag.

“Your wounds are healing well. You shouldn’t even have a scar.” He fastened the clasps on the bag before getting to his feet, stretching his back which had gotten stiff from kneeling. “Let me just finish washing myself and then I’ll make you some breakfast.” He removed his wet pants as he was talking, facing away from Link. After a moment of hesitation, he removed his rather form-fitting grey boxers as well.

Link could tell that Rhett wanted to bathe quickly, using less than delicate movements as he washed himself in the river. He watched in fascination, observing the way the other man’s muscles flexed under the water flowing over his skin. As a slave, Link had often been kept with other men, and women, but for some reason humans were rare in his master’s home. Link had never seen a man such as this, and he couldn’t help but stare at him.

All too soon Rhett finished bathing and walked back out of the river, apparently forgetting he was completely naked. He was rubbing the back of his neck and his arm muscles flexed just as he finally met Link’s eyes again. For a moment he looked conflicted then he looked away again, turning his attention to the brown bag. Inside there were soft, amber towels. He handed one to Link before taking one for himself, immediately turning around to dry himself.

When he had finished, and put on a fresh set of clothing, Rhett helped Link to his feet. He didn’t have a spare set of clothes for him; his belt was already dry and the maroon loincloth would dry quickly in the warm sun. Together the two men made their way back up the hill to the ruins, both feeling (and smelling) substantially cleaner than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhett POV**

After dropping off the brown bag in a small room near the side entrance, Rhett walked back with Link to the kitchen. The shorter man sat down at the table, like he did yesterday, waiting until the other had already started preparing their food before taking a deep breath.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he asked, referring to his host’s earlier demonstration. “With the pole. I’ve never seen anyone do that before.” Rhett didn’t look up as he cooked and there was a slight pause before he answered.

“My father taught me. He felt it was important that I knew how to defend myself.”

“With a pole?”

“It’s called a bokken,” he chuckled. “It’s used for practice instead of a real sword.”

“Do you own a real sword?” Again Rhett hesitated. He still wasn’t sure how much information to give with each answer and it got harder to avoid the difficult questions.

“I do, actually,” he finally said. “I don’t use it often, except to hunt.”

“Is that what you used to kill the beast that tried to eat me?”

“Yes. I was out hunting when I found you.”

“I guess I’m lucky you were nearby.” Rhett smiled and nodded but didn’t really agree. Jedi don’t believe in luck. Rhett believed that it was the will of the Force that brought them together, for him to save this man. He just wasn’t sure why yet.

“Where’s your, uh, animal? The one I saw after I woke up?”

“It’s called a kybuck. He’s a friend of mine; keeps me company up here in the mountains. You’ll see him around, I’m sure. He comes and goes as he pleases. I don’t own him. I give him shelter, and an occasional meal, and he helps me get to and from town when I need to.”

“What’s his name?”

“You know, I don’t think he’s ever told me.” He gave an amused grin to his guest but only got a confused expression in response. “I never felt the need to give him one.” There were a few minutes of silence as Link seemed to contemplate this information while Rhett continued to prepare breakfast.

“So what is this place?” he asked after a while. “Or, what did it used to be?”

“This used to be an academy.” Rhett slid the ingredients he had been chopping into a large wok with his knife. He turned and placed it over the waiting stove. “It was a long time ago. I doubt many people even know it exists.”

“An academy? What’s that?”

“It’s like a school. People would come from light years away to learn from the teachers here.”

“What did they teach here?”

“Many things… I’m- I’m sure,” he stumbled to amend his answer, silently cursing himself at his inability to lie comfortably. If his guest noticed his lame answer, he didn’t bring attention to it.

“And you just… live here?”

“It’s a boring life, sure, but these are troubling times. A little peace and quiet appeals to me.” There was a short pause and he latched onto it, using it to turn the topic of conversation away from himself. “What about yourself? You know I’ve told you an awful lot about my life and my history. I know so little about you. I’d like to learn more about you, if that’s alright.”

“There’s not much to tell.” Link fidgeted in his seat, suddenly very interested in the skin around his fingernails. “I used to be a dancer for my master. I guess I’m nothing now.” Rhett felt a soft ache in his heart. The pieces were falling into place but, as expected, they didn’t show a happy portrait of this man’s life, or state of mind.

“That’s not true. You could never be nothing.” Link looked up at him, wistful but hopeful. “You’re Link and that’s the most important thing you could ever be.”

“But my master…” Before Link could finish, Rhett walked over to him and knelt by his side. He placed a hand on his bare shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

“You are your _own_ master. Your opinion is the only one that matters.”

“But what do I do now? Dancing for my master was the only life I knew. What will become of me?”

“You are a free man, now.” Rhett let his hand slide down Link’s shoulder to just above his elbow. The brunet’s eyes really were the most beautiful shade of blue. “You can do whatever you want.” For a moment they just regarded each other, both thinking about what that meant, what it could mean.

“I don’t know what I want,” he finally said. “All I ever wanted to do was dance.”

“What about your… uh, family? You could go home, maybe? Be with them?” He stumbled, slightly, over his words. He felt his heart sank as his fears were quickly confirmed.

“The other dancers were my family. My master was my family. I don’t remember ever having another. I don’t have anyone else.”

“Well, I have plenty of space and food if you want to stay here. You are more than welcome.” Something in the back of the jedi’s mind told him he shouldn’t have offered such an invitation, but he didn’t care. It told him this was bad idea, but he ignored it. He reasoned that he was helping someone in need and it wasn’t his own loneliness that he was trying to sooth. Link looked grateful.

“Thank you. I promise I won’t be a burden to you. I’ll try to help where I can.” His voice was so sweet and eager to please, Rhett couldn’t help but smile.

“All I want from you is for you to get better.” He sniffed the air. “I hope I haven’t burnt breakfast!” Going back to the stove, he finished cooking the food before serving it to the both of them. The meal was far less awkward than their last one together had been. Link was happy to have a home, however temporary, and Rhett was happy to have company.

~~~~~

After breakfast, Rhett gave Link a tour of the compound. He avoided showing him the archives downstairs, sticking to the buildings above ground. To the West was the main entry hall, housing a stable for the kybuck and small rooms for storage, mostly medical and travel supplies. To the South was the small dining hall and the rooms set aside for foodstuffs and cooking equipment.

Not far from there were the former sleeping quarters. Rhett assured his guest that he could make up a separate sleeping space for him if he wished, but Link assured him the extra effort would not be necessary. He was used to sharing a room with other people and didn’t want to make more work for his host.

To the East was Rhett’s exercise area and meditation chamber. A large room, it took up most of that side of the compound. To the North more buildings, mostly in ruins, lay buried in rubble. A small section had been cleared to provide access to the underground chambers, but Rhett chose to overlook their existence, instead showing his guest the rest of the courtyard even though there wasn’t much to explain.

When he finished talking about his expertly maintained garden, Rhett sat down on the stone bench by the fountain, motioning for his new companion to sit with him. It had been a relatively short tour, but he was concerned Link would tire himself out. The healing properties of the river water would aid in his recovery, but it would be all for naught if he didn’t rest enough.

“You’ll need to have your bandages changed at least once a day for a while,” the jedi explained. “The healing salve will help quite a bit. Hopefully you’ll get your strength back soon.”

“I just wish I could do something about this,” the brunet muttered, rubbing his scraggly beard. Rhett looked it over, assessing.

“It’s been a long while since I’ve shaved,” he chuckled. “I never thought to buy a razor.” Link frowned.

“I never had a beard before. Master didn’t like it.” Rhett held back a grimace at the mention of the Hutt, instead nodding thoughtfully.

“Well, now you can grow one if you want.” His guest seemed to mull that fact over a few seconds, continuing to run his fingers over the rough, black hairs.

“ _I_ don’t like it,” he finally concluded. Rhett smiled. It was a small decision, but it was nice seeing his new companion making choices for himself, possibly for the first time in his life.

“I’ll have to see what I can do, then.”

For the most part the rest of the day was spent teaching Link more about the garden. The now former-slave had never seen a real garden before and he was fascinated by the prospect of growing his own food. Rhett told him how he started out, tilling the soil, planting the seeds, and tending to the plants.

He enjoyed watching the eagerness in Link’s eyes as he taught him about the various fruits and vegetables that grew in the academy garden. It wasn’t exactly a simple craft, but while Link was uneducated his mind was sharp and quick, and his curiosity was insatiable. New knowledge had rarely been offered to him in the past. He didn’t need to know much in his old life, but now he couldn’t get enough. Rhett could tell his friend would be a fast learner. Still, hands on experience would have to wait.

~~~~~

That evening, as Link changed into the long pants Rhett had given him, the jedi asked him again if he wanted his own room.

“I can easily extend this room,” he told him. “It would take a few days but-”

“To be honest, I would rather stay here, if that’s alright with you. I’m used to sharing space with others anyway. Besides…” He looked down, biting his lip nervously. “I don’t like being alone.” Rhett felt his heart break a little bit inside at the tender sadness of this man. He wanted to just hold him, as if his arms could protect him from all the pain and sorrow of the world.

“Tomorrow I have to go into town for supplies. It will take a few hours, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Link nodded, looking sad but obviously trying to be brave. His life had changed so much in a few days. Rhett placed his hands on the shorter man’s arms. “Maybe when you’re stronger you can go with me, but you still need to rest. I promise, when I get back, you’ll never have to be alone again.”

Link looked up, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. Rhett felt like he could see the whole galaxy in those eyes. For a brief moment, he was lost in them. Then, to his surprise, Link fell against him, dropping his face against his chest and folding his arms between them. The jedi was taken aback at first, but then gently wrapped his arms around the shorter man. He rested his chin on top of Link’s dark hair and closed his eyes. Rhett couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged someone, or had been hugged. It was nice.

All too soon, his new roommate pulled away, taking with him his warmth and touch. He crawled into his simple bed and Rhett walked across the room to lay down on his own. As the two men settled in for the night, Link sighed contently.

“Goodnight, Rhett,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Link,” the jedi replied. He watched Link for a minute or two, enjoying the man’s momentary bliss that only slumber seemed able to give. During the day that youthful face was lined with many troubles. Now, those troubles faded away in the ignorance of sleep, leaving a serenity that most jedi could only hope to achieve. Then his mouth fell open. Rhett chuckled to himself.

‘ _Sweet dreams, my friend. May you find only peace and happiness in the morning’s light._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bokken](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bokken): Not from star wars, but adapted for this fiction. A wooden sword used for training.
> 
> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Link POV**

The next morning, Rhett helped Link clean his wounds and change the bandages just like the day before. Unlike yesterday, however, he didn’t bathe himself, leaving the brunet to wash and waited for him back in the kitchen.

‘ _He must have bathed already,_ ” Link reasoned. He didn’t mind too much, really. He did enjoy the feeling of self-reliance that came with heading back to the compound on his own afterwards. When he reached the kitchen, his roommate was at the stove, cooking away.

“I’m going to head out after breakfast,” Rhett told Link, as he entered. “I’ll be gone for a few hours. Will you be alright on your own?” Link nodded.

“I’ll be fine. My back feels so much better already.” He sat down at the table as he spoke.

“The waters have healing properties. There’s a large crystal at the mouth. It enriches the water for miles. We’re quite close to the source, so the healing is very powerful. You should be fully healed in no time.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. Why don’t more people use these crystals?”

“I’m sure they would like to, but they can be hard to come by. I think the former residence of the academy placed it there, a long time ago.” Link hummed in acknowledgement, running his fingers over the bandaged palm of his hand. He was glad his wounds would heal quickly. He didn’t like feeling like a burden on his companion.

“I’m not sure what to do with myself, now that I live here.” He looked up at Rhett as the blond man set breakfast before the both of them.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’d like to help out, if I can. Be useful.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Link was so desperate to please. He owed this man so much but he had no idea how to repay him. He didn’t think he ever could. Rhett paused, looking over his ward, regarding him quietly for a moment before answering.

“Well, alright. The garden could use some weeding, I guess. I can teach you that, if you like. It shouldn’t be too hard on your back, now that it’s on the mend.”

“I can do that!” Link smiled, enthusiastically, and his friend seemed pleased by his attitude. The brunet was glad to be useful. More than anything right now, he wanted to make Rhett happy; make sure he didn’t regret giving the former slave a home.

After breakfast, Rhett gave Link a quick tutorial on weeding. It was a simple process. Pull up the plants that didn’t belong, dig up the ones that made a fuss, and leave the edible plants to grow. Link was a bit worried about picking the wrong plants, but Rhett assured him that even if he did pick a non-weed, it wasn’t a big deal.

“Just remember not to push yourself too hard,” Rhett reminded him, as he prepared to leave. “I’ll be back before too long. If you get tired, feel free to rest.” The tall man climbed onto the kybuck easily, adjusting in the saddle before grabbing the reins and turning the animal towards the exit. He spared a last glance towards his friend who waved cheerfully. Then with barely a nudge Rhett maneuvered the beast, heading out through the stone archway and down the mountain path.

Link watched him until he disappeared into the trees below. The last time he was alone he had been attacked by two large, and very nasty, creatures. Before that he couldn’t recall ever really being alone. It was a strange and unsettling feeling, but he felt relatively safe in this place. Something about knowing Rhett would be back gave him more confidence then he would have expected.

As he headed back through the front building and into the inner courtyard, Link looked out over the garden. Relatively, it wasn’t a large garden, but he was just one man. One somewhat injured man, and he wasn’t sure where to begin.

He moved over to the nearby table with various tools and things, picking up a dirty pair of thick cloth gloves. Link put them on before turning to face the garden and taking a deep breath. After looking over the whole area he nodded to himself and headed over to one of the closer corners. The task seemed arduous but, after pulling his first weed effortlessly, his hesitation faded, and he attacked the rest of the weeds with vigor.

The malignant plants proved to be little trouble as Link moved through the garden pulling them up one after another, being extra careful to not get his clothing caught on anything prickly. He made it through a few square meters before he started to get tired. Moving over to the fountain, he said down to rest, setting aside the gloves and placing them on the bench beside him.

The sun was starting to get unbearable now. Normally around this time, Link would be sitting down for a midday meal. His stomach was already starting to rumble and it didn’t look as if Rhett had returned yet. Unsure when his host would get back, Link decided to have a look at the store room and maybe help himself to a small snack just to tide himself over for the time being.

Link had seen the door to the food stores several times. He had watched Rhett get supplies from within to make their various meals and figured he could find something simple to eat without much difficulty. What he didn’t expect was for the door to the storeroom to be locked.

‘ _He doesn’t trust me,_ ’ Link explained to himself. He felt his heart sink a little bit at the thought, but of course it made perfect sense. They had only met a few days ago, why would he trust him? Link stomach growled again, louder this time. His hunger, combined with his sudden dejection, compelled him to find a way past the lock, despite never having stolen anything in his life.

After a brief, unfruitful search of the kitchen and dining area, he headed for their shared living quarters. He thought if the key would be anywhere, other than actually on Rhett’s person, it would be there. Hoping it was in fact not with his host, Link started carefully searching through Rhett’s sleeping area.

He didn’t want to make it obvious that the bed and things had been searched, so the process was quite slow. He lifted the mattress, opened the small drawer in the nightstand, and looked under the small stack of datapads lying about. Finding nothing, he moved on to a small bag nearby. It was loosely tied shut and with a few pulls of a leather cord, the bag fell open. Before he could start looking for a key, he saw something else. On top of some loose rags laid a strange, metal object.

It was about a foot long and a few inches thick. The color of steel, it looked like it was made of metal, but it felt lighter. Black highlights and silver controls of some kind intrigued Link’s curiosity immensely. Turning the strange device over in his hands, he felt drawn to it. There was something about it that he couldn’t quite place. His long fingers caressed the small controls set into its surface.

“Link?” Rhett’s voice called out from the courtyard. “Are you here?” Link placed the device back into the bag and closed it before quickly checking that everything looked undisturbed.

‘ _Good enough,_ ’ he assured himself. Back in the garden, Rhett was looking around, obviously trying to find any sign of his roommate. As Link came into view, his worried expression faded into relief. He smiled broadly, holding up a small box before meeting up with the shorter man.

“I brought you something,” he said when they were close enough. “I see you’ve been busy.” Link nodded, trying to look casual but unable to hide his feeling of guilt for digging through his host’s things. “Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“I… The store room. I just… I wanted to get something to eat but it was locked.”

“Oh.” Rhett’s smile returned immediately. “Yes, I had to lock it after the kybuck got in, one night. Crafty beast. Ate up a whole month’s worth of food before I caught him.” He lifted up a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a simple key. “I must have locked it out of habit. What say you open it up for me while I unload the rest of the supplies I bought, hmm?”

“Sure.” Link felt a little better if Rhett was going to show some trust in him, and his explanation about the locked door sounded quite feasible. Still, that just made his guilt deepen as well. It seemed he had invaded his new friend’s privacy for nothing.

Doing his best to hide his shame, Link took the offered key and headed back to the kitchen. It wasn’t too long before Rhett came in after him, his arms holding a large container of foodstuffs for the storeroom.

“I bought you some new clothes as well,” he informed Link. “I know you prefer your, uh, open air clothing, but you can’t wear the same thing all the time. I tried to guess your size. Maybe you can try them on later?”

“That’s very kind of you,” Link told him. “I’ll have to take a look at them.” He still wasn’t used to someone giving things to him just because they wanted to. When they finished eating, he thought he would try them on then, but Rhett had another surprise first. After clearing the table, he placed the box he had from before in Link’s hands.

“Open it.” Curious, Link did just that. The small, wooden box opened with a simple hinge. Inside, set into royal purple velvet, was a straight razor with a pearl-inlaid handle. Beside it was a matching brush with the softest, white bristles.

“A shaving kit?”

“Do you like it? I don’t know if you’ve ever used one, but I thought maybe you could use it to get rid of that stubble.”

“It’s beautiful.” A slight pink came over Rhett’s face as Link looked up at him with the biggest grin. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever given him. Not just a gift, but a personal gift. Bought just for him, for his needs. It was wonderful.

“I bought some shaving cream too. I wasn’t sure if you’d want it, or… Let me get it for you.” As Link continued to look over his new present, running his fingers through the soft brush and along the smooth handle, Rhett got to his feet and went over to another, much larger box set nearby the store room. It had many things inside, but he pulled out just a small jar with a twist lid and headed back to his companion.

“I got a few dozen jars. I didn’t know how much you needed.”

“I think that will be enough for a while,” Link chuckled. He took the jar and looked it over. He had, in fact, used a straight razor many times. When he was his master’s favorite, he had other, lower slaves assigned to shave his face for him and then it was with an XP 21 groomer not a real blade. Since losing favor, he had to fend for himself but the razors he was given weren’t nearly as nice as this one.

Later that evening, Link sat down by the river, shaving kit in one hand and a small hand mirror in his other. Rhett had gone off somewhere, leaving his guest to his own devices. The brunet carefully removed the shaving brush from its velvet casing like it was made of glass, running his fingertips over the delicate hairs.

Earlier Rhett had boiled some water, pouring some into a simple mug and warming a small washcloth. Link had already spent a few minutes warming his face in preparation of shaving. Now he dropped a little bit of shaving cream into the mug and began lathering it with his brush. After covering his face with the white foam he moved slowly, maneuvering the sharp razor blade lightly across his skin, taking extra care around his prominent adam’s apple. It was perfectly sharp and he didn’t want to cut himself. He needed less injuries, not more.

Once he was finished he rinsed the razor and the brush, placing them both into the case before using the mirror to more closely examining his handy work.

‘ _Not bad,_ ’ he thought. Definitely a vast improvement to the thick stubble from before. As he closed up the case and poured the leftover foamy water into the river, he suddenly found his thoughts turning towards his new friend. ‘ _I wonder if Rhett will like it._ ’

He blinked. There was a small flutter in his heart, imagining his host smiling down at him. He still didn’t understand why that man affected him so. Still it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. Link couldn’t help but smile to himself. Whatever this feeling was, he wanted more. He wasn’t sure if he could ever get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
> [Datapad](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Datapad): a small electronic device used for the input, storage and displaying of information.
> 
> [XP 21 groomer](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/XP-21_groomer): an electronic grooming tool.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Rhett POV**

While Link was out by the river shaving, Rhett was in his bedroom with a small box of his own. When he had purchased the shaving kit for his friend, the jedi had made a similar purchase for himself. Now as he knelt beside his bed, he looked down at the box in his hands.

Ever since he was a child Rhett had been taught to keep his appearance neat and tidy, not for vanity’s sake but purely for hygienic reasons. While he brushed his hair and beard, and washed his face (along with all other parts of his body) every day, he had not gotten a proper haircut since going into hiding. He usually just cut the ends of the hair with scissors when they got too long.

Now as he looked down at the small box in front of him, he told himself he wanted to do this because his hair had grown unruly and needed a trim. He ran his fingers over his bushy beard pensively, wondering how short he wanted to cut it. It had been years since he was clean shaven; he didn’t much care for that look on himself.

‘ _I am more than due for a trim, though,_ ’ he told himself. It had nothing to do with having a rather handsome guest now staying with him. Nothing at all.

It had been a long time since he trimmed his beard and hair, but he was confident his new tools would help him. Inside the box, along with a new set of hair scissors, was a beard trimmer and his own straight razor. It wasn’t nearly as nice as the one he had just given Link, but it would do. He only needed it for his neckline.

By the time he had finished, there was a good sized pile of hair gathered around him. He looked himself over in the small mirror on his nightstand. He smiled, pleased with his good work.

‘ _Not bad,_ ’ he noted, running his fingers through his dramatically shorter beard. The jedi looked several pounds thinner and maybe a decade younger. It was amazing what a decent hair cut could do. He couldn’t wait to show Link.

Still grinning, he placed his new grooming tools back into their box and bent down to place the box into the satchel he kept by his bed. As he did, he noticed his lightsaber, which he kept inside the bag, wasn’t lying in the exact same way as he had left it. It was a small adjustment, but it unsettled him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had moved it. Someone had touched it.

Rhett didn’t want to jump to conclusions; he could ask Link about it later if he had been rooting around in the bag. It was possible the jedi was just seeing things. Besides, he couldn’t blame his guest for wanting to find out more about the mysterious host. It wasn’t as if Rhett had been entirely truthful with him, and he probably sensed it.

There was also the fact that, despite his obviously keen mind, there was no way Link actually knew what the saber was. The man’s intelligence could not negate his ignorance and Rhett was positive his secret was still safely hidden.

Somewhat satisfied with his conclusion, Rhett put away the shaving kit inside his satchel and drew the drawstring tight, laying the leftover string in a deliberate fashion. If Link went back to examine the saber, this time the jedi would know for certain. After making sure everything was in its place, and picking up the hair to be thrown away, Rhett headed back out towards the garden to find his companion.

Throwing the hair into a small trash bin just outside the garden, he walked on passed by the fountain. There he saw Link returning from the river. Rhett stopped short as the brunet and he locked eyes. Link grinned when he saw his new friend and walked a bit faster to catch up with him.

“I see I’m not the only one who had too big of a beard.” He pointed at Rhett’s newly trimmed facial hair. “Didn’t want to shave it all off?”

“I don’t look good without a beard, but I thought a quick trim couldn’t hurt.” Rhett stroked his beard, thoughtfully. Link rubbed off his own face, seemingly pleased with the smooth sensation.

“I didn’t like having any kind of beard.” He looked guilty for a moment and quickly added “but yours is nice. You look… good.”

“Thanks. You, uh, you look good, too.” Without thinking, Rhett lifted his hand to run his fingers over Link’s newly shaven face, but pulled away before he got very far. Link’s grin grew brighter at Rhett’s words. Finding himself staring a bit too long, the jedi cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away to stare off into the garden.

“You did good while I was gone,” he noted. “The garden looks great.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get further, but-”

“No need to apologize. I’m amazed at how far you got, considering. I think you are healing quite nicely. Should have you out of those bandages in no time.”

“That will be nice.” Link passed his good palm over his chest. “Then I’ll really be able to help around the place.

“You know, you really don’t have to lift a finger here. I’m used to doing everything myself anyway…”

“I’d just go crazy, with nothing to do. Besides.” He wrapped his fingers around Rhett’s arm, turning him back to face him. “I still owe you my life.” The jedi felt his pulse quicken from the man’s touch. He knew he would have to get over this… whatever this was, and fast, if Link was going to be staying here indefinitely. Otherwise, life was going to be very difficult.

~~~~~

Despite the jedi’s reservations, he and Link quickly fell into a comfortable daily routine. After waking early, Rhett would go down to the river and bathe. Every few days he’d trim his beard to keep it neat. Afterwards, when Link woke up, Rhett would change his bandages. Link’s feet were all but completely healed after the first week, and his hand quickly followed. His back, bearing the brunt of his injuries, took the longest, requiring new bandages every morning for nearly three weeks. It was both a happy and sad day when he no longer needed them.

After Link bathed in the river, and shaved his face, he met Rhett for breakfast in the dining room. They would talk over a warm meal, usually about the chores for the day. Rhett repeatedly told his companion that he needn’t worry himself about working, but Link wanted to help, to feel useful. He never spoke about finding Rhett’s lightsaber and the jedi never brought it up. They both seemed happy to just pretend it never happened.

During the day they would tend to the grounds, working on the garden, clearing rubble that had gathered in various parts of the continually decaying ruins. Rhett made sure they avoided the lower levels, putting off explaining them day after day. His personal work of copying down the old archives fell behind; he couldn’t risk slipping away without Link noticing or getting suspicious. Of course telling him was an inevitable conversation, but every time he planned on having it, he found some reason not to, some excuse, something more important to do.

At night they slept soundly in their respective beds, Link always falling asleep long before his friend. Sometimes Rhett would watch him sleep, his tender face seeming so at ease despite such a rough past. He wondered what their future held, if they had any. He debated telling him everything, if only because he didn’t like keeping secrets from him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk it. There was no reason to, anyway. What difference would it make if his new friend knew of his true identity? No. He was better off ignorant.

~~~~~

One day, after Link had been living in the academy for over a month, Rhett found him in the makeshift stable. He was feeding the kybuck by hand, talking in a quiet, soothing voice and giggling occasionally. Leaning against one of the many pillars, the jedi just stood there, regarding his two companions in amused silence. After a minute or two, Link turned just so, and jumped when he realized he was not alone.

“You scared me!” he exclaimed, trying to hide the smile on his face. Rhett held in a chuckle, keeping a mostly straight face as he walked over to pet the large animal himself.

“I didn’t mean to,” he assured Link, petting along the kybuck’s long neck, not looking at him. “The kybuck likes you.”

“And I like him,” Link confessed, accepting the change in subject. He held up a fresh handful of berries he had picked himself. “I really think we should give him a name.”

“As long as he doesn’t mind.” Turning his head to finally look Link in the eye, Rhett felt his heart flutter. It was such a common occurrence now that he was almost used to it. More than that, he welcomed it every time, relishing the swell in his chest and the warm feeling that surged through his body. Part of him knew he shouldn’t let himself get carried away, let his emotions have full reign, but he didn’t care. For the first time in years, he was finally content. “What about Herb?”

“Herb,” Link repeated, testing the name on his tongue. “What do you think?” This last question directed towards the kybuck. As if answering, the beast snorted softly against Link’s open hand. “I guess Herb it is.” Rhett chuckled and patted the newly christened ‘Herb’ softly on his back.

“Well, I’m glad you both approve.” Herb’s tail swatted the air nonchalantly as his long snout tried to find more of the delicious food Link had been feeding him. Link gave him one last handful before brushing off the excess twigs from his hands.

“It’s a fine name,” he noted. “Maybe you can teach me to ride him sometime.” Rhett cleared his throat, nervously.

“Uh, yeah. That’s an idea.” He tried to sound optimistic, but Link saw right through him.

“If you don’t think I can do it, just say so.”

“No,” Rhett was quick to revise. “It’s just that kybucks… They’re not an easy animal to master. It took years for Herb to even let me pet him.” He gave the beast a few languid strokes to demonstrate. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again,” he continued, his voice much softer now. “Kybucks are powerful creatures…” Before he knew it, his hand had stopped moving, just resting now on the animal’s back. Link placed his own hand on top of Rhett’s, trying to sooth, but it just made the jedi’s heart race faster.

“It’s alright,” Link began. “I know you’re just worried about me. If you don’t want me to ride him, I won’t.” Rhett met his eyes and almost instantly he could feel himself being drawn into them again, but he had quickly learned how to avoid that trap. Looking away, he stepped back and took a breath.

“I think you’re on the right track though,” he smiled, trying to lighten the conversation. “Those berries are his favorite.” Getting a lopsided grin on his face, Link licked his palm.

“Mine, too!”

~~~~~

While Rhett was used to a mundane routine, Link eventually started to get restless. He didn’t say anything, but he would often fidget in his seat while the two of them ate, and there were many times when Rhett caught him staring off into the clouds, lost in thought.

At first, when confronted, the man would insist it was nothing, but Rhett was persistent. He didn’t like the idea of his guest being unhappy. Eventually Link admitted to feeling a bit antsy.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful,” he assured. “I just feel a little cooped up.”

“You’re more free here then you’ve ever been,” Rhett told him. “Now that your injuries have healed, you can go wander the hillside to your heart’s content.”

“I would like to venture out into the wilderness, see the sights. I just…” He looked over the distant canopy of the forest beyond the mountain, his lower lip tucked into his mouth. Rhett smiled, sympathetically. Link had probably never been allowed to go on regular nature walks when he was a slave. Besides, the one time he went out in the woods by himself, he had been attacked by not one but two vicious animals. He was understandably afraid of what lay beyond the safety of the academy’s walls.

“We can go together,” the jedi suggested. “I promise as long as you stick close to me, I’ll keep you safe.” Link looked up at him, his blue eyes warming Rhett’s soul with their beauty and gratitude. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” For a moment he was lost in those eyes, then he got a sudden idea. “Why don’t you come with me into town. I need to replenish some supplies; were running low on cooking fuel and some other things…”

“What if someone sees me? What if -”

“You aren’t dressed as a slave anymore. No one will recognize you even if anyone is looking for you, which I seriously doubt. You’ll be just fine, I’m sure of it.” Link still didn’t look convinced. After a moment of thought, Rhett got an idea. “What about your hair?”

“What about it?” Link ran his fingers through his shaggy, brown hair. He was used to it being a little long, with hair sweeping out over his ears like little wings, but even this length was a bit much. A trim might be nice.

“Maybe a haircut would give you a new look and make it harder for people to recognize you.” Rhett didn’t fancy himself a barber by any means, but he could cut hair fairly well.

“Maybe?”

“Definitely,” the jedi confirmed, trying to instill confidence in his companion. “What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
> [Lightsaber](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber): a sword-like weapon used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Link POV**

Link was dressed in a loose-fitting, light green blouse with a deep v-neck showing off much of his hairy chest. The billowy sleeves hung down to just below his elbows. His baggy pants were similarly colored except for a thin band of bronze around the waist. Rhett had bought him these clothes long ago, along with a new pair of thick shoes more suited to long walks in the woods. The clothes weren’t as open to air as Link was used to, but the soft fabric was like heaven against his skin, and he found them very pleasant to wear.

It was definitely a different look than the slave outfit he had when he first came into Rhett’s care and he hoped no one would identify him as a former servant to the reigning Hutt. Link paced nervously in front of the academy entrance, occasionally running his fingers through his newly cut hair, while he waited for friend to finish putting a bridle on Herb the kybuck. He liked the new cut; it was still a bit long on top, but shorter on the sides. It made him look very different and in a very good way. He hoped it was enough to keep anyone from knowing who he was.

“It’s going to be fine, Link,” Rhett told him. “I promise. I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

“If the Hutt’s men find out-”

“They won’t. They won’t recognize you because you don’t look like a slave. You look like a free man and that’s what you are.” He placed his hands on Link’s shoulders, holding his gaze and Link felt the fear melt away. “Even if someone is looking for the lost slaves from your caravan, they won’t find any where you stand because you are no longer a slave. Never again.” Link smiled, but was still a little uneasy. It wasn’t that he was scared; not exactly. It was just that he still hadn’t figured out who he was, if not property of the Hutt. Finding a new identity was proving easier said than done.

It was a long walk down the mountain on foot but Herb was covered in bags for supplies. Besides, Link appreciated the exercise. He liked to keep his legs fit and his heart strong. While Rhett led the way, Herb’s reins in hand, Link watched the scenery around them. The forest was far more beautiful in the daylight when he could see the colorful flowers and plants growing everywhere. There was no sign of vicious animals, only singing birds and the occasional small rodent scurrying by.

When they finally got to the nearby village of Sasalea, a small trading post in a large clearing, the chatter of birds gave way to the chattering of people engaged in casual conversation and commerce. No one seemed to pay any mind to the two travelers from the mountains anymore than the rest of the prospective buyers. Link looked over the covered kiosks that before he had only ever been able to see from a distance.

Rhett followed close behind, a sweet smile on his face, watching the shorter man’s excitement over the simplest things. Link didn’t care if he looked silly, impressed by items that everyone else barely gave a second glance. The everyday electronics and mechanisms were amazing to his uneducated mind. He marveled at these common things, amazed that such things existed. The cheaply made clothing and decorations seemed just as beautiful as the lavish collections he had seen back in the Hutt’s palace. A whole new world was being revealed to him and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Gently, with a hand at the small of Link’s back, Rhett guided his companion along. He wanted to give him time to look over everything, but they really were here to pick up supplies. Eventually they made it to one of the larger stores, this one a full sized building and not just a cart set out in the street. It had a few customers already inside, browsing the various wares with mild interest. Like the people outside, they didn’t seem to care about Link or Rhett as they entered.

“Feel free to look around,” Rhett told his friend. “I’ll come and get you when I got everything.” Link nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin before heading over to view an interesting display of musical instruments. He’d seen very similar gadgets while he lived in the palace. There was always music when he danced and he quite enjoyed to listen to it in his free time as well. Music was one of the few pleasures he truly enjoyed. Glancing over at Rhett, who was still negotiating with the merchant, Link wondered if his new friend liked music. Maybe he even knew how to play one of these things. It was a nice thought.

Moving on to another display, Link found some very interesting and rather exotic looking oil lamps. Most of the lighting back at the palace were electric, modern tech. These things looked ancient but fascinating. He picked one up and tried to figure out how it worked by just examining it.

As he turned it about in his hand, he held it up to his nose, giving it an experimental sniff. The oil inside was old and congealed. The lamp probably hadn’t been used in years and the smell was putrid. Link gagged instantly, dropping the lamp to the ground as he flinched. It didn’t break, but rolled across the floor, spilling its contents as it went. Finally it came to a stop, up against someone’s foot, and the rest of the disgusting fluid emptied around the stranger’s shoe. He did not look pleased.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. Following the trail of dark, sappy goo all the way to its source, the large man’s eyes settling on Link with a glare. Standing about two inches taller than Link, and built like a living pile driver, the man didn’t look like someone you’d ever want to mess with. His brown and green clothes were covered in filth, while his face was dark and greasy. He towered over Link, scowling, and pointed a finger into the shorter man’s chest. “Just what do you think you’re doing, stoopa?”

“It… It was an accident!” The words were barely out of his mouth before the man grabbed him roughly by the wrist and twisted him around so they were facing the same direction. Holding him close to his chest, the man tightened his grip until Link could barely breathe.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he growled. No matter how hard Link struggled, he couldn’t seem to break free. He’d never been in a fight before, no physical confrontation or punching match. He had barely even argued with anyone while he lived in the Hutt’s palace. Without any experience in combat, he had no idea what to do. He tried to bite down on the man’s arm, but didn’t even manage to damage the thick, leather sleeve. Just as he was about to start kicking, and possibly making an even bigger scene, he heard the voice of his savior.

“Put him down.” Rhett’s voice wasn’t loud. It wasn’t even particularity threatening, but he was most certainly not making a request. The stern look on his face and the ice in his eyes gave the stranger pause. Glancing back and forth between the two of them, he decided the brunet in his arms wasn’t worth the trouble. As he let go, he shoved Link to the ground with a sneer. Then he looked up again at Rhett, obviously trying to be more intimidating than he felt.

“Are you going to pay me for my ruined shoes?” he demanded. Rhett didn’t blink an eye. In fact, Link saw the hint of an amused grin at the corner of his mouth. He glanced down, giving the shoes a pointed look, before turning his attention back to the man’s face.

“I would,” he began, calmly. “But I don’t have change for a wupiupi.” The man looked like he wanted to hit Rhett square in the nose for that comment, but he held back. Rhett was almost half a foot taller, and he had an air of confidence about him. The stranger sulked away leaving Link alone with his friend and rescuer.

“Thanks,” he muttered, as Rhett helped him to his feet.

“Can’t leave you alone for five minutes,” Rhett teased with a smile, but Link frowned back. He didn’t like feeling so helpless. If Rhett hadn’t been there, that stranger would have no doubt pounded the snot out of him. He felt useless and embarrassed but most of all he felt powerless, and that was not an easy feeling to digest. Even as a slave, he had never felt that vulnerable. There was power in dancing, in making his audience to desire him. This was different. Being grabbed and held like this didn’t happen. He was never that kind of slave.

“This was a mistake,” he muttered. “I should never have-”

“Hey, you’re alright.” Rhett placed a tender hand on Link’s shoulder, standing close so they could speak quietly and not be overheard. “I’m here. I would never let anything happen to you.”

“But you won’t always be there to protect me, will you?” Link secretly hoped he would be. “He could have… I don’t… I can’t…” He dropped his head into his hands, leaning against the nearby wall and trying not to collapse in tears. When he was cast out from the Hutt’s palace, he knew the lands outside were a dangerous place, but it was only now really sinking in. How was he going to survive this crazy world?

“Link.” Rhett waited until his friend met his gaze. He stared into those tender eyes, his own face soft and understanding. “It was my mistake. I didn’t prepare you for this, and I’m sorry. But-” he added- “I think I know how to help you.”

“Buy me a weapon?” Link asked, hopeful.

“No. For one thing many places don’t allow weapons.” Though he didn’t say so, he also didn’t want Link to end up hurting himself with any weapon he gave him. “I have a better idea.” Before he could elaborate, the merchant who owned the shop called out to him from the back of the room.

“Are you going to buy this stuff, or what?”

~~~~~

Once they had purchased all the supplies they needed they left the store, placing now filled bags onto Herb’s back. As they turned and began walking the long trail back into the forest and up the mountain, Rhett started telling his friend his great idea. He would teach him how to fight.

“It’s only for self defense,” he explained. “But with a bit of training you should be able to stop anyone who wants to hurt you from doing so.” Link loved the idea, but he was dubious that he could learn enough to keep big guys, like the one who grabbed him, at bay. Rhett told him it wasn’t just about brute strength, though working out daily would certainly help. It was about technique and using one’s opponent’s overconfidence against them.

“Will you teach me to use a bok-, uh bokkan?”

“I can, if you like. While you usually won’t have a sword to use, it will help strengthen your muscles. I know quite a few methods of self defense but all of them require you to keep up with exercise and training. It will be hard work.”

“I’m ready.” Link puffed out his chest a bit, not noticing the smile it brought to Rhett’s face. “I spend many hours learning to dance. I’m used to hard work.”

“Fighting is a lot like dancing actually, when done correctly. Your history with dance will be quite an advantage.” Thinking about this, Link flexed his arm and looked over his bicep, as if appraising it. He was fairly muscular; he managed to maintain an athletic, toned body over the last few weeks with various physical labor. It had been awhile since he danced, really danced, but he felt ready for anything Rhett’s teachings could throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lightsaber](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
> [Wupiupi](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wupiupi): worth about 20 US cents. This golden coin is the lowest form of currency in the star wars universe, equaling about half of a republic credit. In this context, it’s like saying penny.
> 
> [Stoopa](http://www.starwarsepics.com/modules.php?s=a2560144ae83982549ccbee47fb9550f&name=Encyclopedia&op=list_content&eid=2): a fool or stupid person.
> 
> [Bokken](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bokken): Not from star wars, but adapted for this fiction. A wooden sword used for training.
> 
> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Rhett POV**

It was early in the morning when Rhett and Link were standing, face to face, in the large exercise room of the academy. Rhett was wearing his normal tan pants while Link as in a pair of similar, darker trousers that the jedi had purchased for him weeks ago. Neither of them were wearing shoes or shirts. Both stood, shoulders back, chests out, completely at attention. The jedi had never been a teacher for anyone before, but he had been taught ever since he was a child. This was how his teachers had started classes back then.

“Link,” he began. “You are my friend and always will be, but in this classroom, I am your teacher, and you are my student.” he had to be careful with his terms; normally a jedi teacher would be called a master, but Rhett didn’t want to use that term. Not with Link. “Learning to fight takes discipline, focus, and practice. I assume the same was true when you learned how to dance.”

“Yes,” Link nodded.

“Becoming an expert will take years but I can show you some simple techniques that will, at the very least, keep you from harm. You are strong and agile. I have no doubt you will learn quickly.” Link smiled and Rhett couldn’t help but let a subtle grin slip for just a moment. Then he was back to business.

“We’ll begin with some simple self defense techniques. Now…” Rhett took a step forward, reaching out towards Link’s wrist, but not grabbing him yet. “If someone grabs you by the wrist, like the man at the shop-” he took hold of Link’s wrist, demonstrating- “You want to find the weak point of his grip, in this case where my fingertips meet the tip of my thumb, and rotate your arm-” Link slowly turned his arm as instructed-” until the blade of your arm, the front of your forearm here, is lined up with that weak point. Then, as hard as you can, pull your arm in.” Link pulled his arm up and in, and his arm slipped through Rhett’s grip.

“What if he’s stronger than me?”

“If your attacker exceptionally strong, you can use your other arm, gripping your own fist, to help pull away. Let’s try it now.” Taking Link’s wrist gently once more, Rhett showed Link the place on his arm where all his strength should be focused. The brunet easily pulled away, but that was only a demonstration. Taking his wrist again, Rhett held on with much more force. “One more time. You can do this.” The jedi’s grip was more intense, but once again Link pulled away with trouble. Of course, had Rhett really wanted to, he could have made sure his friend didn’t break free, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise. “Very good!” he praised. It really was; against most attackers, that would do just fine.

“That was easy!” Link looked very proud of himself and Rhett was proud of him as well.

“You’ll have to be quick when someone grabs you, but if you are, you should have no trouble. We’ll practice that one more later to be sure. Next-” Rhett stepped back again, re-assuming his previous stance- “let’s say someone grabs your upper arm, like so.” Moving closer, he imitated such an attack, placing his large hand on Link’s bicep. “You’ll want to give one quick strike to one of the vital areas, which can various depending on race of course, but for this situation let’s say a roughly humanoid male. You can kick, either using your knee or lower leg into the groin area.” Link lifted his knee as instructed, slowly, without making contact. “Like that and then rotate away from the attacker’s arm.” Again, Link tried the motion on for size, albeit slowly. “Good. Let’s try it faster. Be gentle with me,” Rhett added with a smile.

It didn’t take long for Link to learn most of the basics. Rhett was stronger, but Link was very quick, and using the new techniques he was certain to do much better should he ever be attacked again. Rhett sincerely hoped he wouldn’t be. Before moving on to other training, the jedi had one last self defense maneuver he wanted to teach.

“Alright, now I want you to face away from me.” Link hesitated, but complied. “If someone comes at you from behind, there are some simple ways you can get away from them.” Rhett moved until he was right behind his companion, but not touching yet. “You’re first instinct will be to struggle, or maybe kick, but if he’s stronger than you, you’ll only be wasting your energy. Instead-” Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, like a bear hug- “you’ll want to use his weight against him. Bending over slightly, take one of your legs and move it to the side and behind his. This takes a bit more coordination than the other tricks, but once you master it…”

“Like this?” With the elegant grace of a dancer, Link moved his leg perfectly into position. Rhett couldn’t help but grin. Of course Link would be good at this.

“Just like that. Now, with that leg you want to fold it, like you’re going to sit, and then just fall backward. Alright?” Link nodded and did just as instructed. He bent his leg behind Rhett’s, and leaned back letting gravity to the work. Rhett didn’t resist, falling down beside Link on the floor, the shorter man slightly on top of him.

“Then what?”

“Then your hand is in a perfect position to strike him,” Rhett explained. “Hit him a few times in the groin or throat, then, while he’s recovering, you roll away and you’re out.” Link mimicked striking Rhett in the crotch a few times before rolling away. “Good! Let’s try it one more time.” Getting up, the two men stood front to back again, getting ready to repeat the action, only faster. Rhett’s long arms wrapped around Link, his hands clasping one another tightly. He wouldn’t give in as easily this time. If this was a real attack, the aggressor wouldn’t be as forgiving.

Link was quick and graceful, swinging his leg behind Rhett’s just as before, but when he tried to fall backward, Rhett stood up straight. He wanted to see how Link would hand a more difficult scenario. It wasn’t likely, but if anyone with more training or strength was to attack Link, it would be harder to just fall.

Frustrated, Link pulled hard, trying to knock Rhett off his feet. Rhett’s hands were no long holding each other, but pressing down on Link’s chest. Using his legs, the jedi kept his footing and the two of them stayed up. After a moment, Link stopped struggled and craned his long neck, putting his teeth in range and he bit down on his teacher’s hand with his very pointy teeth. Of course, Rhett immediately let go, crying out in pain, and the two of them toppled to the ground as before.

“You bit me!” he exclaimed, looking down at the red marks on his skin.

“Well, you weren’t going down!”

“No one’s ever bit me before.” The jedi nursed his sore hand in his mouth, turning to look at the man lying beside him with an incredulous expression.

“You cheated!” Link bleated. “You weren’t going down. I had to do something.” Suddenly, he looked very guilty for what he had done. He rolled onto his side, facing Rhett. “I- I’m sorry…” He became very confused as he realized Rhett was chuckling.

“You are feisty, I’ll give you that,” Rhett admitted. “You keep that up and I don’t think you’ll have anymore trouble.” Lying on his side now, to face Link, Rhett looked over his student. For being his first day, he had already made tremendous strides. There was no doubt in the jedi’s mind that if Link kept up with his training, he could easily match his teacher in skill and prowess.

The two of them were covered in sweat, and rather exhausted from working so hard, but for the moment neither cared. Rhett found his eyes drawn to the tiny beads of sweat running down Link’s neck and collarbones before turning and going down his chest. In his own chest he could feel his heart pounding, but from more than just the exercise. His smile faded, the longer he stared. He felt frozen in time, lost between two moments. One, where they were just two friends practicing self defense, and another where they were more. Much more. Fear began to spread within him. Fear of crossing out of this limbo. Of moving on to that next moment. Fear of wanting to make that next moment happen.

Swallowing, Rhett forced himself to look away. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stone ceiling. He’d tried so hard to keep himself from feeling this way. Weeks of meditation now seemed all for naught, with this rush of emotion hitting him again as if it had never left. Emotions and desires for this strange man from beyond the mountain. Rhett had assumed that these feelings would have faded by now, but still they lingered. If anything, they were growing stronger each passing day and that scared him more than anything.

“Is everything alright?” Link asked, his voice quiet and timid. Rhett wanted to smile at him, tell him everything was alright, to pretend as if nothing had changed, but he couldn’t. This time he couldn’t do any of those things. He was sick of pretending, tired of lying. To himself and to his friend. Instead he got to his feet, facing away from his friend, unable to look at Link’s beautiful blue eyes at all. Confused, Link follow him, grabbing his arm before he could walk away. Link’s touch was tender and gentle, and the feeling of his soft fingers on Rhett’s skin made the jedi’s heart flutter all over again. “Rhett?”

“I think that’s enough for today,” Rhett choked. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, embarrassed by how thick his voice was with emotion. “We should… we should stop now.”

“Oh, alright.” As Link let his hand fall away, a wave of relief washed over Rhett, but there was also something else. Something deeper, something that kept him from leaving right away. It took him a split second to recognize it. Loss. A heartbreaking loss. One that made him want to turn around and hold Link, hold him close until it didn’t hurt anymore, but he couldn’t. “I guess I’ll head down to the river. Wash the sweat off. Join me?” The image of Link bathing in the cool waters flashed into Rhett’s mind. He froze in place, unable to move or even breathe. His stiff posture gave his friend pause too. Concerned, he stepped in front of the jedi, looking up at him with those magnificent, caring eyes. “Rhett?” he asked again.

Rhett’s head turned sharply to look at Link, whose hand was once again moving to touch the taller man’s arm. Rhett’s gaze was harsh, intense, and his thoughts were anything but pure. He wanted to throw Link against the nearest wall and mash their mouths together, to press flesh against flesh, to share the same air as this man. It was only a split second before he ripped himself out of these depraved thoughts and out of Link’s reach. He stormed away and out of the room, with barely a glance back.

“No, Link,” was all he could muster. He had to get as far away from his friend as he could, if not for his own sake, then for Link’s. Just then, in that brief moment of weakness, he didn’t trust himself. If he stayed any longer, he wasn’t sure what he would do, or what he was even capable of. It disturbed him to the core that he couldn’t control his emotions.

‘ _It was a mistake,_ ’ the jedi fumed to himself as he crossed into the courtyard. ‘ _It was a mistake letting him stay._ ’ Of course the truth was that he could never regret giving Link a home, and Rhett wasn’t sure if he could never bring himself to make him leave. This man that seemed to torture his inner peace as well as his sanity, had also brought so much happiness in his life. For the first time since he couldn’t remember, Rhett actually felt alive.

And it terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Link’s POV**

Link had seen that look before. That look of abject desire and animalistic need. He’d seen it on the faces of those he performed for, those who came to watch him dance on stage and in private shows. It was a look he knew quite well but never expected to see on Rhett, and never with such intensity. For a moment, a brief moment, Rhett wasn’t the caring man Link had grown to know over the past few weeks. He was predator and his eyes were full of hunger.

After watching Rhett leave the room, Link waited a moment, giving him a head start. There had been lust in those eyes, but also fear, trepidation. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to admit what he wanted from his companion and that was alright. Link understood. He didn’t want to rush the man into coming to terms with what could be a new and uncomfortable feeling. Still, he couldn’t just leave it be, either. It wasn’t just Rhett who had come to realize there could be more between them than just simple friendship. Many a man and woman had desired Link, but this was the first time that Link had wanted someone to. This was the first time he had ever felt the same thing back.

When he finally left the room, he took a deep cleansing breath in the open air of the courtyard and thought about going after Rhett. Maybe he should have let him be, given him space, but he felt driven to talk to him. To tell him there was no need to be afraid, or hide anything from each other. To tell him the attraction was mutual.

Link went to the sleeping quarters, the kitchen and storerooms, but Rhett was not there. He went through the north archway, searching down the short path to the river, thinking maybe his companion had changed his mind and gone to wash, but there was no sign of him. Link searched all throughout the compound, in every room he could think of, and when Rhett was nowhere no be found, Link came to believe his friend had left the academy completely. After this long search he found himself out in front of the main building, looking out over the lush forest below, wondering where the man he called friend would have gone.

It saddened his heart to think Rhett would go so far as to leave over this. Maybe his fear was greater than Link had assumed. If that were so, then Link would have to tread very softly with every word and action. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. That was be last thing he wanted to do. Sighing to himself, Link resigned to waiting until the man came back to talk to him; venturing out into the wild was neither wise nor helpful. It would be impossible to find anyone in that massive forest.

As he headed back towards the river, to wash off the drying sweat that coated his body, he walked past a rubble-covered doorway that he never really paid mind to before. He must have past it many times during his stay here, but only now did he see it as more than a collapsed arch. Now, looking closer, he saw it was wide open, albeit well hidden in the fallen stones of nearby walls. The entrance to a steep stairwell that curved around and down, deep into unknown reaches of the ground below, it was dark, but Link wasn’t afraid of shadows.

Taking a glow rod from one of the many storerooms, Link headed back to the staircase. It provided more than enough light to brightened his path and, after only a short moment of hesitation, he started making his way down. It was a long way down and he wasn’t in any hurry. In this ancient and decrepit structure there was always the risk of a step crumbling out from under him, or the railing coming loose. As he descended carefully, he had plenty time to think about what he was doing. Where did these stairs lead? Why hadn’t he ever gone down them before, or knew they existed? Why didn’t Rhett ever tell Link about them, or what lay at the far bottom? What was he trying to hide?

It was eerily quiet, save for the subtle sound of his bare feet on the cold stone steps. The darkness and the stairs seemed endless until, finally, a slight glow eventually came into view. It was coming from whatever room lie at the bottom, around a turn at the base of the long descent. As Link came around the corner and stepped into the room, he stopped in his tracks, unable to do anything but take in the awesome sight.

With arching ceilings reaching well over three stories high, the cavernous chamber ran nearly the length of the entire compound. A central aisle, many meters wide, was flanked on both sides by numerous alcoves, each marked with long, once-colorful banners, now faded and torn. Giant chandeliers lined the canopy, now hanging empty and useless. Every wall was lined with shelves, but they too were devoid of whatever they once held, now covered only in dust and debris. Like the buildings on the surface, this place was ancient, but it looked in far better condition that Link expected. He wondered if Rhett had spent much time down here, cleaning it up like he did the rest of the academy.

And there he was. The six and a half foot man was sitting cross-legged at the nearest end of the gigantic chamber, still as shirtless as Link, a single glow rod beside him. The hall ended in a rounded room with a rounded dais in the center, positioned before a series of tall, stone tablets, each many times the height of a human. They formed a semicircle around Rhett, almost ominously looking down at him. Words were neatly inscribed upon them in large letters, but Link didn’t recognize the language. Whatever they said, it seemed very important. Rhett wasn’t looking at them, but bowing his head; his eyes were closed in deep concentration. As Link got closer, he could hear his friend whispering to himself, his voice shaking ever so slightly, his words spoken like a mantra, echoing in the vast space but quickly absorbed into unforgiving stone.

“ _There is no emotion. There is peace._

_There is no ignorance. There is knowledge_

_There is no passion. There is serenity._

_There is no chaos. There is harmony_

_There is no death. There is the Force._ ”

He repeated the words over and over, never changing his pace or volume. He seemed completely oblivious to the other man not far away behind him. Link didn’t want to interrupt or startle him, instead choosing to wait awhile and listen to the words Rhett was saying, trying to understand why he was speaking them, what they meant.

“ _There is no emotion. There is peace._

_There is no ignorance. There is knowledge_

_There is no passion. There is…_ ”

All at once, Rhett seemed to lose his place. He lifted his gaze to the large monolithic stone before him, swallowing hard before trying again. “There is no emotion, there is…” Again his words failed, and his steady rhythm fell away. “No emotion…” he whispered even quieter. “No passion. There is no emotion… There can’t be…”

“You don’t believe that, do you?” Link dared to ask. Rhett spun around onto his knees, completely taken aback by the sight of the dark haired man behind him. His eyes were wide as a beast in a spotlight, and his tanned face grew pale.

“L-Link…” he stumbled. “What are you doing here?” Stepping closer, Link knelt on the edge of the round platform, trying to ease his friend’s agitated state.

“I was worried about you. I… I looked everywhere for you,” he explained. “What is this place?” Rhett looked around, but his eyes didn’t see the room around them. He was somewhere else altogether, but where Link couldn’t even begin to guess. It was a surprise when Rhett actually answered.

“The library.” His tone was flat, but not unfeeling, and there was a hint of resignation. “All the knowledge of the academy was stored here once. It was the center of wisdom and enlightenment for… so many. It’s ruin was a lost to the galaxy.”

“Why didn’t you show it to be before?” ‘ _Why were you hiding it from me?’_

“You didn’t need to know about it.” There was something else, something he was holding back. It was rare that Link felt his friend was keeping things from him, but he usually assumed he just didn’t like talking about his past. This was more than that. There was pain in Rhett’s eyes, a pain that Link couldn’t understand, but it hurt him all the same.

“We haven’t known each other for very long,” he conceded, “and maybe I’m overstepping my place but… I’ve come to care for you as a friend. I hoped you felt the same way.”

“Of course. Link, I- You are my friend, I don’t ever want that to change.”

“I’ve come to trust you. I’d trust you with my life. There isn’t anything in my life I wouldn’t tell you, no secrets I would ever hold back. You need only ask. I’m an open book.” Link meant these words as comfort, but as they poured out of him, they only seemed to bring more hurt to Rhett, torment evident on his face. “I guess I wanted you to feel you could trust me as well.”

“I…”

“I never said… when you talked about your past… There were things you didn’t want to mention. Things you didn’t want me to know, and I respected that. I still do,” Link quickly added. “I just… If there’s something wrong… If I ever do or say anything to cause you despair-”

“It’s not you, Link.” Rhett managed a small smile, inching closer towards his friend. “You could never do anything to-”

“Then what’s wrong?” Link demanded. “Why are you sitting in this dark room, all alone? What were those words you kept repeating? ‘No emotion’?” Rhett said nothing, instead looking up at the tall stones once more, as if the answers were written on them. Taking a chance, Link moved up onto the dais, sitting beside him, trying to get him to meet his gaze. “What do the words mean?” he asked, softly.

“There is no emotion,” Rhett quoted. “There is peace. Through freeing oneself of emotion, you can become a being of peace. Emotions can lead one down dark paths.”

“All emotions?” Link wondered. Rhett nodded. “Even love?” If it was possible, the blond looked even more dejected.

“Passion prevents clarity. A clear mind mentors serenity.”

“Sounds deep.” Link’s warm smile transformed into that endearing, crooked grin. Rhett couldn’t help but cast a quick glance down at those lips, almost as if his eyes moved of their own accord before he could stop them. “Is that what you’re trying to do? Reach some sort of tranquil state?”

“The search for inner peace is a noble one,” Rhett noted.

“That’s why you came to live here, in these mountains. Why you meditate every day, in that huge chamber all alone.” Rhett nodded again. “Then I had to come along and ruin it.”

“No… No I’m glad you came to live here,” Rhett assured him, placing a hand on top of Link’s. “I think I was going a bit mad, living here on my own. You’ve brought so much joy into my life, and for that I am eternally grateful.”

“Isn’t that another emotion?” Link teased.

“Well, the… this way of life… it doesn’t mean become completely devoid of emotions, it just encourages one to control them. And you-” he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, that angelic face- “I…”

“You’re afraid of losing control?” Link concluded. Another nod and Rhett turned away, ashamed and distraught. With a gentle hand, Link reached out and bought a single finger to Rhett’s bearded chin. He guided him effortlessly to meet his gaze before continuing. “Letting yourself feel doesn’t mean you’re not in control. You can always decided not to act on those feelings.” He leaned forward, their faces now just inches away. “And you can always choose… to give in.” With those last words, he closed the short gap between them and pressed his mouth against Rhett’s soft lips, tender and sweet.

For a moment, Rhett was as a statue, frozen and unresponsive. Then, with a moaning sigh, he melted into the kiss, taking Link in his arms. Link’s heart soared as it never had before, and for the first time, in this warm embrace, he finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Rhett POV**

Rhett had been raised as jedi since he was a child, as soon as he could walk. All of his life had been spent in the order; training, learning. The other jedi were his friends, his family, and even though he had explored much of the galaxy, there were many experiences he had been denied. He wasn’t ignorant of the ways of others, how those outside the order experienced and expressed their affection for loved ones, but in all his years he never had the chance to feel it himself.

Holding Link in his arms, tasting the sweetness of his lips, it was euphoric; it was beyond ecstasy. His muscles moved on instinct, holding Link tight, pulling him close against his bare chest. He wanted to feel him, needed to feel one body against another. His own heart was pounding so hard he was certain Link could feel it against his torso. Hands moved along delicious skin, lips danced against sweet lips. It was more passion that the jedi had ever felt and for a short time he was utterly lost to it. All his thoughts were consumed with his love for Link, and he was so overwhelmed, he started to lose all rationality.

When he finally realized was he was doing, breaking his vows and giving in to his dark impulses, he snapped back, jumping to his feet and trying to calm his body down. Everything was in chaos- body, mind, and soul- and he wasn’t used to being this out of control. He’d spent a lifetime maintaining discipline and a composed spirit; this turmoil was simply terrifying. Pacing back and forth, he took deep breaths to slow his racing heart but it did no good. Link sat on the floor watching him and the look on his face wasn’t making the situation any easier.

“I… I shouldn’t have done that… I shouldn’t…” Rhett had never been this out of sorts. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Link hated seeing him this way and tried to talk softly, to settle his friend down.

“Rhett… Rhett, it’s ok…”

“No. No you don’t understand. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I can’t, I…” Link got to his feet and held out his hands to hold Rhett. He wanted to let him know everything was alright, that he was safe and had done nothing wrong. The jedi stopped pacing, but back away, unwilling to risk touching him again. “I can’t do… that. I shouldn’t have… k-kissed you. Touched you.”

“I wanted you to,” Link assured him. “I know you wanted it, too. I saw it in your eyes.” Stepping closer, Link managed to take Rhett’s hand in his. He was tender, but his touch was harsh in its heavenly promise. Rhett felt the pull to take Link in his arms once more, the desire to kiss every part of him, but he couldn’t.

“It’s not that I… that I don’t want to… It’s just…” Link looked up at him, his eyes so caring and loving. In another life Rhett would have been happy to have him, to tell him how much he felt for him, but this was not that life and it was tearing him apart. If only Link would stop. Why did he have to come down here? Why did he have to be so close? Why did he have to be so kind? “I just can’t.”

“Why? What is it?”

“It’s forbidden!” Rhett didn’t mean to shout; he’d never shouted before, not at Link, and the brunet looked as if he had been slapped. He moved back in surprise, dropping Rhett’s hand. A deep sorrow was quickly forming in the jedi’s heart, replacing the warmth and happiness he had felt just moments ago.

“I don’t understand,” Link whispered. “What do you mean?” Rhett shook his head, crossing over to the nearest wall and leaning against it. The cold stone felt good on his bare skin, a lovely contrast to the heat radiating from inside, a fire burning deep within. He was mad at himself, for his weakness, for his failure. There was also guilt, knowing all this time he still couldn’t tell Link what he was, or why they could never be together.

“I… I can’t tell you.” His voice shook as he tried to hold back tears. “I wish I could… I wish so much.”

“How can love be forbidden? What rules can there be that would make you say these things?”

“There is much you don’t know about me,” Rhett stated, darkly. Link glanced up at the stone tablets around them, wondering what else these mysterious writings held. What strange code was holding Rhett back.

“Is that all that is holding you back?” Link wondered. “Some rules or law that you follow?”

“It is the code I have lived by all my life. It’s who I am.” ‘ _It’s all I’ve ever known._ ’

“And if it wasn’t forbidden?” Stepping closer to Rhett, Link waited until he was looking at him once more before continuing. “If this wasn’t forbidden, what then?”

“I… can’t…” ‘ _I can’t afford to wonder if. I can’t think about what could be._ ’

“Rhett.” Link pressed forward. “Is it just these rules that are holding you back? Are they the only thing keep us apart? Look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing.” Rhett looked away. There was no way he could honestly say he didn’t care for Link.

“This was a mistake, letting you stay here.” Things would have been easier if he had never found Link in the forest that night, but he couldn’t say he regretted saving him. Yet the peace he tried so hard to find was shattered because of this man. “I should have taken you back…”

“Rhett. I lo-”

“No.” Rhett cut him short, his eyes blazing intently, but not with the desire from before. There was anger, but he was more mad at himself than at Link. “You don’t say that.”

“But I do.”

“If that’s what you think, you’re fooling yourself,” he insisted. “We’ve only known each other a few weeks. No one can… can… Not in that short a time. You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know your past, but I know what kind of man you are. I know I care about you.” Rhett felt pulled to Link as he spoke. Why did he face have to be so beautiful? Why did his eyes have to be so gentle? “I know you care about me, too.”

“You’re wrong,” Rhett lied. He knew what he had to do. It was the only way and it was going to hurt like hell. “You don’t know me… and you never will.” Holding his breath steady he prepared himself for the final blow. “I think you should leave. You’re all healed up and you can defend yourself if you have to. You don’t need me to protect you anymore, and…” ‘Almost there.’ “I-I’m not going to waste anymore time on you.” Link was devastated but Rhett held his ground. This was how it had to be. It was for for the best, he had to believe that. After a moment Link collected himself and held his chin up. There were tears at the edge of his eyes but he was strong. Rhett was glad for that.

“Thank you,” he said, his jaw tight, his chest out. “For saving my life, and letting me stay here for awhile. I guess it’s about time I went home.” Without another word, he walked back towards the staircase, taking long, confident steps. Rhett watched him go. Part of him, a large part, wanted to go after him, stop him and beg him to stay, but he couldn’t. If the last few minutes had taught him anything, it was that there was no future for them here. No future in which they could be together. It was all over. The broken pieces of their friendship scattered on the floor like so much ash after a fire. There was nothing more to be done.

So, as Link started the long walk back up to the surface, and Rhett was once again alone in the massive chamber, the jedi fell to his knees, and wept.

~~~~~

By the time Rhett came back up into daylight, Link was gone. He had taken nothing with him, except for the simple clothing that he had been wearing the day they went to Sasalea. Everything else was neatly set out on the floor by his bed; the various outfits folded neatly and the box containing the shaving kit placed on top. Rhett picked up the box, sitting down on the ground before opening it. The razor was still sharp, the bristles still soft. He ran his fingers over the brush, remembering the day he bought it. So long ago it seemed now.

Setting down the box, he looked over the used clothes. They wouldn’t fit him, even if re-tailored. Maybe he could sell them at market for a good price. Still, he didn’t really feel like packing them up just yet. Not that he expected Link to change his mind it was just… He wasn’t ready to see them gone.

Rhett took a deep breath as he stepped back outside. The sweet mountain air felt stale in his lungs. The warm sunshine seemed a lot more dim. The peace he had once found in the quiet and solitude was long gone, replaced by an emptiness he never understood before. Much like Link’s company, his absence was going to take a bit of getting used to, or so Rhett figured. It couldn’t be helped, he assured himself. This was how it was always going to end. There was no happy ending when you can’t be truly honest with another person. When you can’t be who you really are. Even their friendship was doomed to failure before it even began.

‘ _This was how it had to be,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _Link will be better off without me._ ’ Of course, he didn’t really believe that. On this planet there weren’t many places Link could even go. If he was really lucky he might find place to live in one of the villages, but Rhett knew that’s not where Link would head. There was only one life he had known before coming to live in the academy, and that was as a slave. That must have been where he went, back to the Hutt’s. Imagining his former friend going back there, being treated not as a person but as property, turned Rhett’s stomach.

‘ _No. I’m sure he’s fine. He can handle himself._ ’ True or not, this thought didn’t offer any comfort. Link had been on his way to the mines when he was freed from slavery. Doomed to spend the rest of his days laboring away in deplorable conditions with no hope of salvation. His life in the palace was over and it was unlikely he was going to return to it now. No one cared about him enough to make sure he was alright. No one to make sure he never got hurt, no one to tend to his wounds if he ever got injured. At least he didn’t have to know what he was missing.

Rhett could have slapped himself for his own thoughts, but he had to believe he had done the right thing. If Link had stayed there was no way Rhett would have been able to control himself, no amount of meditation would have kept his dark desires at bay. It was better for Link to leave and not know what emotions had been brought to the surface inside the lonely jedi. At least, that’s what Rhett kept telling himself, but no matter how many times he repeated it in his head, he didn’t believe it. It was for the greater good, to maintain his code, to keep his secret, but in his heart and in his soul, it hurt so much.

‘ _It doesn’t matter what I feel,_ ’ he sighed. ‘ _It never did. I have a duty to the code. A responsibility to stay alive so the knowledge of the order isn’t lost._ ’ That was the important truth. There were things that had to be remembered, passed on to future generations of jedi that would someday take back the republic.

Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that there were other things of importance at work here. The Force had brought Link to him and there had to be a reason, something more than just testing Rhett’s resolve. What plan had the Force laid out for him? Just to save Link’s life? A noble goal, but was it also the plan for Rhett to become Link’s friend? For him to form some sort of attachment to the man? For him to come to care for Link?

To fall in love with him?

Growing up sheltered from such things as love, Rhett had often thought about it, especially as a young man, but he had been taught to purge any desires for affection, both the emotional and physical kind. It had been easy, but perhaps that was only because there had never been anyone to tempt him before. Never before had the jedi met anyone even remotely like Link. That man had woken something inside him, a powerful desire that had lain dormant deep within. It was more than lust, more than just a physical attraction. No. After spending so many weeks with him, day after day, learning about who he was as a person, Rhett felt an emotional connection that he never dreamt possible. He’d come to depend on Link for companionship, and maybe that was more dangerous.

Maybe it was something worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Link POV**

It was a long journey back down the mountain, but Link was determined. By the time he reached the forest outpost of Sasalea, he had stopped crying. Somehow he had held back the tears when he was facing Rhett but they had flowed almost ceaselessly when he was finally outside the academy grounds. His heart had been thoroughly destroyed by Rhett’s words. After weeks of believing that he had finally found a home where he was both accepted and loved, Link was devastated to find that he was lost once again. It seemed as though he didn’t belong anywhere.

He didn’t know where to go; he had been so few places throughout his life and didn’t know anyone outside the palace. No friends, no family, no plan. Link had only his clothes, gifted to him by the one person he had ever loved. Maybe Rhett was right; maybe his feelings were the edges of a dream, but it was the closest he’d ever come to the real thing and he had never wanted it to end. He was torn between losing the dream and knowing it had been false all along.

No. He knew how he felt, the emotion in his heart had been real. The love had been real, the joy, the contentment. The loss. Perhaps the most damning evidence that he had was how much it hurt to have it all taken away. How could Rhett do this? His damned code? There had to be more. If he really cared about Link at all, no rules would have kept them apart. At least, they shouldn’t have. Despite his sequestered life, Link knew that’s not how it was meant to be. He’d heard the tales, enjoyed the ballads. True love conquered all. What was more important than that?

Still trying to settle the turmoil of conflicting thoughts, Link stumbled into the village, wiping the drying tears from his face. Just like the last time he was here, the locals paid him no mind. They didn’t care about his pain or heartache. They were here to trade goods, to buy or make money selling. They had other things to worry about than one man standing apart, sniffling like a child. There was no kindness in the eyes of the strangers that stole quick glances from afar. No sympathy of the fellow visitors who turned their heads to stare at the man in the silken clothes. Leaning against the backside of a rather large shop, Link took stock of his situation, trying to decide who he could talk to about getting transportation back to the Hutt’s palace.

“You buy’n, or sell’n?” came a voice, gruff like sand. Link looked over at a short, round fellow who had come up beside him, smiling a rather wicked smile. Instantly Link stood taller, checking either side of him for which way he could run if things got ugly.

“B-buying,” he stuttered, trying to sound braver than he felt. The stranger had that certain look in his eye; Link had seen it before. More than a few times there had been folks that came to see him dance that wanted more than just a show. They wanted something that wasn’t on the menu and they didn’t care how they got it. Back then, the Hutt’s guards make quick work of anyone that tried to so much as touch one of the dancers without permission. Of course, the less favored dancers could be bought just as easily with enough coin. Link had just been lucky enough to be too expensive for most guests. Now that he was no one and there was no one to protect him. That knowledge sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh, me too,” replied the stranger. He took a menacing step forward and Link matched his step with one of his own, backwards right into a second man much taller than the first. “My friend and I are both buy’n and he says you’re sell’n.”

“I’m not,” Link insisted, trying to move away. “I’m not selling anything.” The second man grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

“Good,” he snorted. “ ‘Cause I’m not pay’n.” Yanking hard, he tried to drag Link towards him, but the former dancer was quick. Leaning back and pulling hard, he managed to free himself from the man’s hold and spun around him with elegant grace. The first man, faster than his stout stature would indicate, reached for Link’s arms from behind. With surprising speed he grabbed him and held him tight while his companion was searching for something to tie him up.

‘ _Use his weight against him._ ’ Rhett’s words echoed in Link’s mind. Images of the giant man, his arms wrapped around Link twirled in his mind and he felt his heart plummeted in his chest. There was the briefest moment where time seemed to slow down and Link was back there, in the training hall, and Rhett was standing before him all prim and stately. ‘ _Sometimes you have to fall with them._ ’

Taking a deep breath, Link played back the move that Rhett had shown him, remembering it precisely as he had done before. With a fluid motion, he moved his leg back and behind that of the shorter man. Then, like a ragdoll, he fell to the ground, taking his attacker with him. The stranger let out a surprised grunt as they toppled down and his arms flew out, wildly searching for purchase. As soon as he was free, Link rolled away before jumping to his feet and starting to run. Unfortunately, for all his hard work and agility, he failed to see the third member of this party.

Not three feet from where the attack began, Link felt his feet being knocked out from under him. He was falling before he could even see who had struck him, and his face hit the ground hard. Coughing up loose dirt, he looked up to see a very angry gamorrean. His pig-like face grinned evilly as drool oozed from his jowls. Placing a foot over Link’s chest, he held the man fast while his two compatriots recomposed themselves.

“Nice work,” praised the shorter ruffian. He patted the large, green-skinned fellow on the back as he moved up to check on their newest quarry. “Feisty bastard,” he noted. “We should demand double for this one.”

~~~~~

It felt like years ago since Link had last stood here. Among the other slaves, of various species, he felt small, insignificant. Unwanted. He shivered from the cold; the slavers had taken his fine clothing, replaced by tattered rags. He was on a transport on his way to the exchange, surrounded by the dejected, the filthy, the dangerous, yet all he cared about were his clothes. Not the fact that he was now cold and dressed once again as a slave, but Rhett had given him those clothes. They had been the last thing he had of his former friend, now he had nothing but memories, and he clung to them now as his last hold on sanity. It was all he had left.

The transport shuddered as it came to a halt; everyone inside leaned forward from the momentum, jostling Link from his thoughts. He glanced up but it was pointless; there were too many people between him and what passed as windows in the cargo hold for him to see outside, and what little he could see inside didn’t interest him. He could only wait and find out where he was, and what his fate was going to be. After a few minutes, he could hear the rear hatch being opened, and the slaves started filing out. It didn’t take long before Link felt fresh air again. Well, fresher. One look outside and he knew exactly where he was.

It was an open arena, nearly a hundred yards long and twice that wide. Rows of stands surrounded the sandy floor. Today they were all but empty; the huge crowds of adoring fans only came when there was a battle to see. The only people here today where slave owners, out to buy and sell their wares. Link knew he would find no sympathy there. In the center of the stadium was an elevated platform. It was there that the off-loaded slaves, including Link, were being taken. He’d seen it before, though not often. Those rare occasions when his masters took him with when they went to buy new slaves, this is where it happened. This is where lives became nothing more than commodities.

Those slaves from Link’s transport were separated into small groups of five, for two reasons. For one, it kept them from trying anything like taking out a guard to making a run for it. It was easy to feel helpless when the armed guards surrounded you. Secondly, this made it easier for the slaves to be presented. One after the other the groups were brought up onto the platform, put on display, presented so anyone buying could see them clearly. Link waited patiently for his group’s turn to go. He was in no hurry.

Eventually one of the guards overseeing the proceedings motioned for Link’s group to take the few steps onto the stage. Link, along with an evocii, two twi’leks and a noghri. All were dressed in very little; one of the twi’leks was practically naked. The crowd seemed pleased. They paid very little attention to the male human who didn’t even look great for physical labor. Not compared to the many other super-strong slaves available to buy. It wasn’t long before the three female slaves were bought up, leaving Link and the noghri on the stage.

“You ask too much,” someone was protesting. Link lifted his head, peeking out from under his brow just enough to see a few among the crowd agreed with whomever had spoken. “He’s not even worth half that.” Link scanned the people at the base of the platform. The voice was coming from a zabrak- a human-like species with a ring of short horns around a bald head. He was fiercely yelling at the man selling Link and the noghri. Link recognized the seller as the short thug who had attacked him earlier.

“He’s worth twice what I’m asking,” the man was saying, puffing out his chest. “I’m giving you a bargain because I’m generous.”

“He looks barely able to hold a drill,” complained someone else in the crowd. “What makes him worth the cost?” Instead of replying, the slaver reached over and grabbed Link’s arm. The brunet’s first instinct was to pull away, but surrounded by this many guards and unruly patrons, he didn’t dare risk it.

“This is not a slave for the mines,” the slaver insisted. “A slave such as this would be the perfect addition to a wait staff, or a dancer for the lounge.” The zabrak didn’t seem convinced, looking up the downtrodden slave once again.

“Can he even dance?” A fair question, as the rest of the crowd seemed to agree. With a very annoyed grunt, the slaver shoved Link towards the front of the stage.

“Dance, slave,” he instructed, a glare in his eye. “Dance or I swear I’ll make sure you never walk again.” There was no doubt he meant that. Nervous, but not of failure or the threat of a beating, Link turned to face the crowd, the shackle on his right ankle clanking loudly. He was tired, he was filthy, and his right leg was about fifteen pounds heavier than normal, but as he began to move there was no doubt he was born to be a dancer.

His movements were elegant and smooth, every step mastered over a lifetime of practice. The surrounding crowd grew silent, mesmerized by his body, entranced by his movements. He had lived over a month up in the mountains, recovering from his injures, but that had done nothing to dull his expertise. It was in the dance that he had spent nearly all of his life and it was in those moves that he should have felt at home. Yet, as he proved to the slavers that he was worth more than the asking price, he felt no pride, no joy. Quiet tears streamed down his face as he realized that he couldn’t even find solace in the dance. Truly he had finally lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of races mentioned in this chapter :p
> 
> [Gamorrean](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gamorrean): a rather primitive star wars race made famous as guards for [Jabba](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jabba_Desilijic_Tiure) the Hutt. They have porcine traits, like an upturned nose with large nostrils, jowls, and tusks. Their hulking bodies were covered in green, thick and hairless skin.
> 
> [Evocii](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Evocii): pallid, sickly humanoids with heightened susceptibility to mind manipulation by Force-users.
> 
> [Twi’leks](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Twi%27lek/Legends): a human race with colorful skin, which varies in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grow from the base of their skulls.
> 
> [Noghri](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Noghri): rather short (1.4-1.7 meters) steel-gray-skinned, humanoids with toothy snouts. Despite their lack of height, they possess great strength and agility.
> 
> [Zabrak](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zabrak): a near-human carnivorous species native to the planet Iridonia. The species had distinctive horns atop their heads.
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Rhett POV**

It had been days since he last saw Link, since he stood here amongst the wisdoms of the old masters and told him to leave. Days since they had talked, argued. Kissed. It had only been a few days since he had felt those divine lips against his own, but it felt much longer. He never realized how hard it would be to live without such contact. Living by the code had been so easy, before he knew what he was missing. It was easy to say no to love, to attachments, when he didn’t have either. Now…

The jedi tried to find solace in his work, find serenity in meditation but it did no good. He couldn’t think, barely ate, and his heart hurt like it had been torn apart. Rhett spent hours combing through the archives, trying to find anything that would help him in his time of uncertainty, but the rules seemed absolute. Nothing could give him comfort, and he hated himself for seeking it. He hated himself for his mistake, his weakness. A jedi should not question the law, only strive to follow it. That’s what he was taught, how he was raised. If he couldn’t accept that what he had done was for the greater good, he was not fit to hold the title of Jedi Knight.

It seemed heresy to even trying to find a loophole but he stopped caring after the first restless night. He woke in a cold sweat, halfway between midnight and dawn, still feeling the fear from his dream deep in his chest, though he couldn’t remember any details. Looking across the room at the empty bed where Link once slept, he had a fair guess to what he had been dreaming about. Apparently even in his sleep he couldn’t escape what he had done.

Now, as he looked over the great hall that held so much of the ancient jedi’s teachings, he wondered if he no longer had what it took to be a jedi. Discipline. Honor. Focus. He didn’t feel like he had any of those right now.

In an effort to regain at least some of those qualities, one morning Rhett was in the training room, just finishing his regular stretches next to his usual training dummy. Once he was ready, he picked up his bokken from the floor and turned to face his target. His placed his feet firmly on the ground, in his familiar stance, and took a deep breath. _Thwak!_ First strike, step, raise, swing. _Whap!_ Another strike, pivot, raise, swing. Again and again, Rhett struck the target, as he had done hundreds of times before. Within moments he was deep set into his normal routine but while he didn’t notice it, things were different. Each strike hit with more force than the last, the target dummy taking more of a beating in a few minutes than it had in centuries, rocking perilously left and right with each powerful attack, all the while Rhett was lost in his own head.

‘ _I did the right thing,_ ’ he told himself.

‘ _You broke his heart,_ ’ his mind retorted.

‘ _His feelings were a lie._ ’

‘ _Is it his feelings were wish to deny or your own?_ '

‘ _I felt nothing. I feel nothing._ ’

‘ _You sent the only person who ever loved you away, into a very dangerous world._ ’

‘ _I did the right thing._ ’

‘ _The only person who will ever loved you. The only person you have ever loved._ ’

‘ _I don’t love him._ ’

‘ _You can’t hide from this. From how you feel._ ’

‘ _I’m not hiding._ ’

‘ _Link is going to go right back into that world of slavery, and it’s all your fault._ ’

‘ _No._ ’

‘ _You have failed your code, and you have failed Link._ ’

‘ _I did the right thing._ ’

‘ _You didn’t save him. You just delayed the inevitable._ ’

‘ _I can’t…_ ’

‘ _He’s probably dead right now-_ ’

‘ _No!’ A final swing, with all his muscle and might; he struck so hard against the dummy that his wooden bokken shattered on impact. Giant splinters burst into the air and Rhett stopped in his tracks. Panting, covered in sweat, he didn’t see the damage he had done. Didn’t see the pitiful remnants of his practice sword. All he saw was Link, lying dead on the forest floor, bloodied and mangled. He told himself it was just his imagination running away with itself, seeing the worst possible outcome from his actions, but it didn’t help. His face was damp, but not just from sweat; tears had begun to stream down his face without him even noticing. Dropping the handle of his busted weapon, he looked down at his hands. They were shaking._

__

__

“Link… what have I done?”

~~~~~

As Rhett saddled Herb, the dark brown kybuck seemed to watch his every movement with great interest, as if curious as to his reasons for this early morning ride. The jedi couldn’t seem to look the beast in the eye, thinking only about what he had finally realized. In the end it had not been for any logical reason that Rhett made him go, it was cowardice, and fear that their friendship would become something more. Something he couldn’t control. Something forbidden. It wasn’t Link’s fault that the jedi didn’t have faith in himself, or the path the Force had put before him. Whatever his own feelings, Link didn’t deserve to be cast out, left alone in this cruel universe.

Maybe the old master’s had a point about not forming connections, but Rhett no longer cared. All he wanted was to find his friend, to make sure he was alright, and if at all possible, convince him to come back. The chances were slim, but he had to try. For Link’s sake and perhaps the man’s very life, Rhett had to try.

“Come on, Herb. How about one last ride?”

~~~~~

Jorr the Hutt’s palace was a fortress surrounded by hundreds of guards and a village filled with his most loyal citizens. Three giant defence towards were set up to prevent any orbital attack or air raid. The main area was surrounded by twenty foot walls built to withstand any laser blast or frontal assault. It would take an immense army to get inside by force, though some have probably tried. Fortunately, Rhett had other ideas. He dismounted Herb outside the front entrance before removing the saddle and bridle. The kybuck had done his part on getting them here in record time. Rhett didn’t want him around when things got dangerous.

“You’ve been a good friend, Herb,” the jedi smiled, petting the large animal’s nose. “I’m gonna miss you buddy.” Stepping back, he patted Herb one last time and the beast gave a farewell snort. Then, quick as a kybuck can be, he dashed off into the forest and was gone. As he watched him go, Rhett threw his hood over his head with a smile. It was time to find his other friend.

Dressed in his signature tattered robes over his lighter clothing, he arrived at the gates to the village trying to be as inconspicuous as a man of his stature could be. It turned out to be remarkably easy. A number of transports carrying everything from llanic spice to exotic fabrics were being unloaded into the marketplace. The locals were too busy dealing with unloading the merchandise to worry about any strange visitors. The place was brimming with strange visitors, all looking to buy or sell. No one noticed as the lone jedi walked amongst them, heading for where he knew the slaves were being kept for sale.

The massive arena was generally empty, used for public executions and gladiatorial events. Many times simultaneously. Today it was filled with throngs of people out to buy, sell, or just browse the collection of species available for purchase. The whole sight made Rhett sick; people being treated as no more than property, and rarely as more than disposable. He could only hope that one day the jedi order would be back to its full strength and they’d be able to finally put an end to the barbaric practice once and for all. Until then he had to bite his tongue and watch.

As he entered the stands, stepping out near the top, he could look down at the whole wide area and see the lines of slaves already being carted off to their new owners. The most recent group was being escorted onto the center stage and Rhett immediately recognized his friend among them. The jedi was too far away to hear the slaver’s pitch, or the ensuing commotion as buyers bid for the slaves beside Link. Working his way through the crowd, Rhett made his way closer. He had to made sure his friend was at least physically unhurt.

Getting closer he heard the slaver boasting about Link’s prowess as a dancer. Looking up, Rhett saw his friend performing for prospective customers. He had never seen Link dance before and for a moment he just watched, enthralled by the movement of the man’s body. His steps were delicate, but confident. His hips rolled slowly, rhythmically. His arms were like water as they swayed around him, graceful and strong. It was no wonder that he had once been the Hutt’s favored slave, will skill like that, but there was no jubilance in the dance.

When Link was done, the crowd erupted in enthusiastic cheers and bids for the human slave, but Rhett saw the tears on Link’s face. He felt his own eyes moisten knowing why the man he adored was crying. He knew he had done this to him. It was his fault Link had been ensnared in this awful world once more.

“Link,” he whispered, letting a single tear fall. No one heard him, thinking nothing about the sorrow of this stranger, and even less about the pain of the man on stage. They only cared about buying another slave.

The bids came in, one after the other, and the slaver was only too happy to raise the price higher. Eventually a final bid was given and Rhett made sure to see who had won. A zygerrian female, dressed in fine cloth and gold bands, had managed that feat. A member of the furry humanoid race that once dominated the galaxy with their slave trade, the zygerrian had already purchased many of the slaves put up for auction today. Her bodyguards followed her out of the stadium and so did a certain hooded figure.

He tracked her through the streets of the town to a private docking area where several freighters and small luxury ships were parked. The zygerrian and her guards headed for one of the cruisers while the slaves she had purchased that day were being loaded onto a nearby freighter. Link was among them. Rhett wanted nothing more than to call out to his dear friend, let him know he wasn’t alone, that someone was coming for him, but he couldn’t. That wasn’t the plan.

The jedi waited as long as he could, watching them load Link and the other slaves into the ship before heading back out of the docking area. He had to meet with his contact before it was too late. Winding through back side streets and back alleys, Rhett made his way to one of the darker corners of his backwoods planet where another shady figure was waiting.

“What took you so long?” he asked. Hex didn’t stand out much; short for a human and a dressed as a merchant. “I was beginning to think our information was wrong.”

“My apologies, Hex,” Rhett began. “I got here as soon as I can.” It was a lie. After pretending to be someone he wasn’t for so long with Link, he had gotten a lot of practice at telling a fib and had gotten pretty good at it. The former smuggler shrugged, in no mood for banter. There wasn’t time.

“Whatever. I guess I’m just surprised you decided to join us on this crusade.” Making sure no one was looking, Hex got close enough to show the jedi a small device in his hand. “You just have to plant this one whatever you want gone. Give it a wide berth and count of twenty. Boom.” He grinned with a chuckle and splayed his fingers for emphasis. Rhett didn’t share his enthusiasm.

“That’s not my style I’ll be fine without it.” Hex gave him a look, but let it go.

“Maybe when this is over you’ll give joining us another think-over. The resistance could really use you,” he added, hopeful.

“Are your people in place?” Rhett asked, dodging the subject. Once again, Hex didn’t press the issue. He knew it was only a matter of time before the jedi took a bigger role against the empire.

“Ready and willing, my friend. You just give us the signal and we’ll do the rest. We’ve been waiting for a chance to strike this place for months. With your help, we’ll put these slavers out of business for good.”

“Let’s hope so.” Rhett turned to leave but Hex’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I gotta know,” he asked, his tone unusually serious. “What made you change your mind?”

‘ _Not what,_ ’ Rhett corrected to himself. ‘ _Who._ ’

“Just… finally realized I couldn’t hide from it anymore.” There was something in his voice that gave Hex the impression there was more to that explanation, but he didn’t question the jedi’s motives. He was just happy to have the help. He knew well enough that every man and woman in this war had a reason to be fighting in it, himself included.

“Glad to have you with us.” With one last pat to Rhett’s arm, Hex stepped away to fade into the oblivious crowd and was gone. Rhett wasn’t sure if he felt the same way, especially given the methods with which these rebels achieved their goals. Yet he understood that violence was sometimes necessary. He just never thought he’d be involved in guerilla tactics himself, especially when he was trying to hide from the empire. Once again he questioned his decision to rescue Link, but only for a moment. Seeing Link on that stage, surrounded by gawking slave owners made him sick to his stomach. Link didn’t deserve that, no one did.

Despite his reservations about the whole venture, it felt good to be doing something for the cause, something to stop these damned slavers and their brutal system. It wouldn’t end slavery in the entire galaxy, but it would make a difference here. He thought back to when he first rescued Link. It hadn’t been about saving the universe, just helping one person. Sometimes it wasn’t about being the hero that defeats the mighty empire, but the man who did what he could with what little he had.

The plan was relatively simple: with the whole town, palace included, busy with the rebel attacks, Rhett would steal the freighter carrying most of the indentured servants. In the chaos, the local guards won’t care about one ship filled with slaves. Not their property, not their problem. Rhett would deliver the freighter to a predetermined rendezvous point and deliver the freed slaves to the rebel alliance. After that… he wasn’t sure. Link would be free as well, free to choose a path and safe to pick one that didn’t put him in further danger. He could go anywhere he wanted from there, far from this miserable planet.

Rhett couldn’t decide if he hoped Link would make the most of it and start a new life in peace and happiness, or hoped Link would choose to stay with him. He was still conflicted about accepting his feelings for the man, but at least he would soon have comfort in knowing that he did his best to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bokken](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bokken): Not from star wars, but adapted for this fiction. A wooden sword used for training.
> 
> [Kybuck](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kybuck): an animal originally from Kashyyyk. They look very much like the Tauntauns found on Hoth, if you crossed one with a horse.
> 
> [Zygerrian](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zygerrian):a humanoid species who built a powerful empire by selling their slaves.
> 
> [Rebel Alliance](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alliance_to_Restore_the_Republic): a resistance movement formed to oppose the reign of the Galactic Empire.
> 
> [Galactic Empire](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire):  the galactic, constitutional monarchy and fascist government that replaced the Galactic Republic in the aftermath of the Clone Wars.
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Link POV**

There was a time when the zygerrians practically had a monopoly on slavery. They had built an empire on the blacks of slaves becoming one of the richest civilizations in the galaxy. That was until the jedi order went to war with them and outlawed slavery in the civilized systems. With the order all but gone and the old republic destroyed, the zygerrians had started to rebuild their lost supremacy.

With their thick, bat-like ears and short but razor-sharp teeth they had a distinct canine look. The fur-covered humanoids thought themselves quite cunning. Whether or not they deserved this description they were definitely known for being treacherous and cruel. They saw all other races as beneath them, all slaves as less than dirt. Even the most prized of slaves were born to serve and nothing more.

Link’s new master, a female by the name of Mahala, was a lover of fine things. Exquisite wine, elegant tapestries, and the most luxurious furnishings; she wasn’t happy unless she was surrounded by her cherished belongings. This included the most beautiful and talented slaves. She insisted to have at least one of her favorites to entertain her during long trips in her private transport and today was no exception. So it was that Link found himself chosen from the multitude of slaves she had purchased at the market and brought into her cruiser.

Once he was cleansed and dressed in dark, semi transparent zoosha pants, he was escorted into his new master’s chambers. The round room was dominated by an equally round bed, covered in silken sheets and dozens of colorful pillows. Dim lamps on either side where the only source of light, reflecting shimmering patterns on the dull, metallic walls. At the center of a small alcove was a curved dais and a single, silver pole. Link had seen many similar set ups before. He knew full well what it was for and what was to be expected of him.

The guard who had brought him here gave him a slight shove, urging him towards the display area. The cold metal tracking shackle on his ankle was all the reminder Link needed to know this was his place now, his existence, his life. He made no fuss as he took position near the pole, standing with his arms behind his back and his feet flat on the smooth floor. The guard left him alone then; there was no reason to guard him. He knew there was no choice. Even if Link wanted to escape, there were several guards between him and freedom. Besides, the tracker on his ankle was rigged to explode at the push of a button. He knew all too well the price of disobedience.

He didn’t have to wait long for his new master to arrive. She had changed from her traveler’s outfit into something less outdoor-friendly. Her lavender bodice and black-striped, slitted skirt, was far more fitting than her previous garb, and far more flattering. As she strode into the room, proud and fearless, she practically exuded beauty and she knew it. This was a woman who was used to owning not only slaves, but entire cities. Mahala could control a whole room with a single look and gazing over at the broken slave before her now, she smirked confidently.

“You are a pretty one,” she commented, running her eyes up and down his bare chest and barely covered legs. “I quite enjoyed your performance earlier.” Sitting down on the bed, her smirk became a terrifying grin. “I’m looking forward to the encore.” Link didn’t need to be asked twice. Placing both of his hands on the upper end of the pole, he swung himself slowly, beginning his dance. His biceps bulged as he pulled himself up and around. His legs flexed as he lifted himself off the ground. He moved with both strength and grace, and Mahala was enraptured. Although he kept his gaze from focusing on his new master, Link could see the sparkle in her eye, the way she licked her lips, and he knew that she was more than enjoying the show.

Link continued to dance, trying to lose himself in the act itself and not think about where he was or who was here… who wasn’t here. He wasn’t really paying attention when the zygerrian got to her feet, or when she walked over towards the stage. It wasn’t until he felt her hand touch his shoulder that he flinched, startled. No one had ever touched him when he was a slave of the Hutt; no one had been allowed. Link faltered, freezing in place, unsure what to do. Mahala smiled.

“Don’t stop, cyare,” she purred. “I love the way you move.” Running her hand down his back, she was gentle, almost loving, but Link was terrified. He began to shake, unable to continue the routine that he had done thousands of times before. His hands clenched the pole tightly, as if he would fall off at any moment. Angry at the defiance of her newest purchase, the affection in her eyes disappeared instantly. Her tender caress became cautionary scratches, warning him that he was not here to just look pretty.

“I- I’m sorry,” he stuttered, trying to convince his muscles to continue their work. “I’ve never… I’ve never been… that kind of slave.” There was a brief pause, then Mahala took a step back to take in the sight of Link once more. She gave him a knowing smile and he swallowed, nervously.

“I find that hard to believe but, if it is true, your days of teasing the audience are over.” Stepping away, Mahala crossed the room to the bed, seating herself upon it like a queen on her throne. Link didn’t move. “I do enjoy your dancing,” his master admitted, “and there are few that I would prefer adorning my chambers aside from you, but you will learn your station.” Reaching into a drawer hidden in the headboard, she removed a gold-plated rod. It was an electro-whip; Link had seen that before too. Never had he felt one on his own skin but there had been many times he’d seen unruly slaves punished with one. It wasn’t pleasant to watch and he was certain he never wanted to feel it for himself.

“I understand,” he conceded.

“Good. I’d hate to damage that perfect body of yours. Come.” Still holding the deactivated whip, Mahala tapped the bed beside her. Defeated, Link shuffled over to sit down. At that moment he felt something he’d never felt before in all his years as a slave. Hatred. He hated himself for getting himself into this situation, for failing to prevent his own capture. More than that he hated her, the woman that saw him as nothing more than property and not a person. He had never hated a master before. In the past it had been enough just to please the masters, that was his life but now… Now he knew there was so much more to life. Now he understood that he could have a choice.

“When we get back to Zygerria I’ll be sure to have you trained in new techniques of pleasing me,” Mahala cooed, tracing swirling lines along Link’s collar bone. “Until then, we’ll start… simple…” Learning forward she brought her lips up to the tip of the man’s ear but just as her furry mouth was above to make contact, Link pulled away, turning his head so she couldn’t reach. Furious, the zygerrian activated her whip, preparing to brandish it at her slave, but he dodged nimbly out of the way and to his feet.

“I’d rather die.” He meant it. Standing taller than he felt, Link set his jaw and glared at the woman before him. Getting her feet, Mahala cracked the whip to her side, threatening her newest pet to behave, but although he couldn’t help but grimace, he stood his ground.

“I could arrange that.” On the last word, Mahala lashed her whip forward, striking Link on his shoulder. Electricity surged through the thick cord and into Link’s skin, sending a jolt of pain throughout his body. It only lasted a few seconds but it brought the brave man to his knees. The zygerrian snarled. “I will _break_ you.”

“You can hurt me, you can kill me, but you will never break me.” He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Something in him had snapped and he refused to resettle into his old life. Not that he suffered any delusions of liberation, he just saw no point in living now. There was no reason, no motivation. His last joy had been taken and the only man he had ever loved didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He braced himself for what was certain to be a painful death.

Mahala roared in fury, lashing out with her whip again, over and over. Link shut his eyes as wave after wave of pain pulsed through him. He couldn’t stay upright, his muscles locked in place and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It was worse than he had imagined, but he didn’t cry out. He refused to give her the satisfaction. Any moment he was going to pass out from the torture, he could already feel the darkness closing in, but just as he was going to let it happen a huge explosion rocked the city and the small vessel hard. Immediately there was a chime of an intercom being rung. Swearing, Mahala turned off her whip and went to answer the call at the panel by the door.

“What was that?” she demanded.

“My apologies, mistress,” came a voice. “The city appears to be under attack.”

“Then take off. Get me off this ugly rock!”

“We haven’t finished loading-”

“What is taking so long?” With a frustrated sigh, Mahala shook her head. “Never mind.” Without a last glance at Link, she opened the door and stormed out, muttering “I’ll deal with this myself.” Seconds later the slave was alone again, much to his relief. He lay panting on the floor, frankly amazed at his luck, but he couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the explosion. The city was under attack? By whom? Why? He didn’t think he’d ever find out. The last time he felt an explosion like that, he had been a great deal closer and the transport he was on had been destroyed. He never did find out who had been behind that attack. Could it have been the same people?

He didn’t have long to wonder about such things. Before he knew it there was a commotion at behind the door. It sounded like a scuffle between the guard outside and some unknown attacker. It didn’t last very long, ending with a subtle thump of the loser to the ground and then there was silence. Seconds later the door opened revealing an unusually tall figure in a long, brown robe. The man pulled back the hood, but Link already knew who it was.

“Rhett!” He couldn’t believe it, but there he was, the man he loved standing before him. His body was still weak, but he barely felt the pain now. As he struggled to get back up, Rhett was already there, kneeling at his side.

“Link. Oh, Link. What have they done to you?” Cupping Link’s jaw in his hand, he lifted the man’s face so he could get a better look.

“How did you…?” Link asked. “When did you…?” Or tried to. He couldn’t decide which question he wanted answered first. “I never thought I was going to see you again.” His examination complete, Rhett still didn’t let go. His heart swelled at the sight of Link, at feeling him so close at last. The same conflicts of emotion and morality came back in force, but he didn’t care about the inner fight just now. He only cared about Link, about telling him what he should have said a long time ago.

“Link,” he began. “Link I-”

“You filth!” came a shout behind him. They both turned to see a livid Mahala at the door, her whip in hand and two guards by her side. Her eyes were ablaze in rage staring right at Rhett. “That slave is mine. Get away from him, jedi wretch!” Rhett froze, his eyes glancing at the man beside him, waiting to see his reaction to what had just been said. He practically could see the gears turning in his head and finally Link understood.

“… jedi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Zygerrian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zygerrian): a humanoid species who built a powerful empire by selling their slaves.
> 
> [Zoosha](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoosha_fabric): a transparent material often used in clothing. 
> 
> [Cyare](http://mandoa.org/): a term of endearment. Translates to ‘beloved’.
> 
> Electro-whip:: an electrified whip consisting of a metal grip and an electrified wire that glows when powered up. 
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Rhett POV**

Rhett felt the air leave his lungs and couldn’t bring it back. He didn’t mean for Link to find out this way, although he couldn’t even be certain that (as a slave for his whole life) he even knew what that word meant. The whole galaxy seemed to spin on that one word, and Link’s reaction to it. So far he was still processing and hadn’t freaked out yet. Rhett wished he had time to let it all sink in, but they still had to escape. At least he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore.

In one fluid motion, Rhett got to his feet, turned to face the zygerrians, and pulled back the side of his robe. He had brought his lightsaber just in case, but up until now he kept it away and out of sight, lest anyone learn who he really was. Pretending was pointless now; he’d already been found out. There was no denying the truth so he stepped out of the pretense and into his own skin.

“I’m taking this man and your freighter,” he stated, his right hand wavering just above the hilt of his weapon. “I suggest you find a new line of work.”

“I will not be threatened by you, _jedi_.” Mahala spat. “Your kind is a dying breed. The age of the jedi is over.”

“Not as long as I draw breath.”

“You won’t be breathing for long. Guards!” The two men beside her readied their disruptors and prepared to fire. Rhett was ready. His movements were almost to fast for the eye to follow as he took up his lightsaber and activated it just in time to deflect the incoming attacks. With a single gesture of his hand, he knocked the two guards back into the hallway. Stumbling to their feet, they couldn’t run away from their attacker fast enough. The green light of Rhett’s energy blade illuminated the small room, casting strange shadows and mirroring the force within. A jedi with a lightsaber was worth a hundred other men and the entire galaxy knew it.

“I suggest you let this one go, Matriarch,” he suggested. “Or are your slaves worth your life?” Mahala snarled, unwilling to let the situation get out of her hands. Activating her electro-whip, she brandished it with expert precision. Striking out, she aimed to take Rhett’s head, but he was quick and nimble, easily dodging out of the way. One swing of his lightsaber and he allowed the lash to wrap all the way around. Pulling back, he was able to rip the charged weapon right from the woman’s grasp and tossed it aside. Disarmed, and unguarded, she was far less confident in her abilities to stop the intruder.

“You make take my slaves, but you won’t make it out of this system alive,” she warned. “I’ll make sure of that.” Turning tail, following her guards, Mahala left to contact the local security. Rhett was triumphant, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Now alone with Link, he put away his saber and bent down to make sure his friend was alright. Using the force it was effortless to tear away the tracking shackle so it couldn’t be used to hurt him as well.

“Are you alright?” he asked, using his eyes to look over the marks left behind by that horrible whip. “Can you stand?” They needed to get out of there, and fast. The city patrol would only be distracted for so long while the rebels pressed their attack, but this was not a fight the rebels could win. Rhett needed to get the remaining slaves to safety, and soon. If he had to he would carry Link the entire way; he wasn’t going to leave that man behind.

“She called you jedi,” Link noted, ignoring Rhett’s desire to scrutinize. It was more than a statement, it was a question. Rhett sighed, but nodded. There was no point hiding the truth from Link anymore.

“She did. I… I am.”

“You said you were a farmer.” Link remembered correctly and Rhett smiled softly at his innocence. He never thought his friend had ever fully accepted that lie of course. From Link’s tone Rhett knew he had wanted to believe it. Needed to believe that there wasn’t something hiding behind Rhett’s stories. That someone, for once, trusted him with their past.

“I know, I’m sorry I lied.” Allowing Rhett to help him get to his feet, Link listened carefully to him now, to each word, each fact. He wanted to know everything. “I’ve been in hiding since the fall of the Republic. There aren’t many of us left.”

“You could have told me,” Link said, making note of a fact more than an accusation. “Who was I going to tell?”

“I was trying to protect you.” ‘ _No_.’ “Protect us.” ‘ _Closer_.’ “I’ll explain later. Right now we have to leave.” Guiding his companion into the corridor, Rhett led the way through the halls he had previously cleared. Another explosion jostled the ship, but he held fast, both to his footing and onto Link.

“What is that?” Link wondered. “Are we under attack?”

“The city is. Rebel Alliance forces from Fest. Their job was to make a distraction while I freed you and the other slaves.” One turn, then another and the two of them were outside in the docking port. A few yards away sat the freighter, fully loaded with slaves and ready to fly. Rhett made a beeline for it with Link in tow. The distant sounds of battle raged on, getting closer with each passing minute.

“So…” Link panted as the two of them paused just outside, Rhett making sure the coast was still clear. “You’re working for the rebels?”

“Not exactly.” Not a guard in sight. They were all called on by the city authorities to help defend against the attack. Link’s hand in his own, Rhett made his way inside the freighter. “This time we’re after the same goal.” Putting a single finger to his lips, he hushed Link’s next question. The command center in the next room wasn’t empty. A pilot was preparing to launch, just waiting for the word from his superior. The room wasn’t very big, three seats just barely fit into the triangular space. Rhett focused on one of the multitude of levers in the room. With a short wave of his hand, and a call to the Force, he caused the lever to flip up. Suddenly alarms blared throughout the cabin, causing the pilot to jump. Cursing when he couldn’t fix the problem, the pilot ran out of the room in a complete panic. Once he was gone, Rhett and Link snuck in.

“What did you do?” Link asked as Rhett manually turned off the alarm and locked the doors behind them.

“I made him think the engine core was about to explode,” Rhett explained, taking the pilot seat. “He’ll try to get as far away from the ship as possible to avoid the explosion. By the time he figures out the truth, we’ll be long gone.” Link sat in the chair beside him, not sure what to say about that.

Rhett took a moment to acquaint himself with the controls. It had been a long time since he’d flown any vessel, let alone a zygerrian one. The fight outside was starting to wind down; they didn’t have long before the city’s guards turned their attention towards other problems, like the two men stealing a spaceship.

“Where are we going?”

“A rendezvous with the rebels on Svivren. The slaves will be treated to a warm meal and a hot bath.” The cabin hummed as the engines revved up. Lights flickered about the room, conveying various pieces of information that told Rhett everything he needed to know. They had plenty of fuel, more than enough to reach their destination. Gravity and life support systems were online, atmospheric thrusters were up and running.

“What about after that?” Link was unusually quiet, his face sullen and brooding.

“What do you mean?” Rhett was distracted. He was letting himself be distracted.

“What will happen to the people after you take them to Svivren? What will become of them?” He didn’t need to clarify further. Rhett knew what he was really asking. Link wanted to know what would become of him when this was all over. Maybe even Rhett as well.

“You’ll be free to go wherever you wish,” Rhett stated, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. It never helped matters to get overly emotional. That was deeply rooted in the jedi teachings. Yet he couldn’t help the slight waver in his voice. He wondered what Link would choose this time. Last time Link walked out of his life it was back into chains. Of course this time he would be on a free world, safe from the slavers of the outer worlds. There would even be transports to safer planets, like Alderaan. A new chance at life, if they made it out of this system of course.

Link was silent for awhile as Rhett piloted the ship out of the city. As soon as he was out of range of the turret towers, he sent a signal to the rebel forces to retreat. Then, setting a course for Svivren, he made the jump to hyperspace and put Andasala far behind. Once they were on their way, Rhett flipped on the autopilot and swivel his chair to face his friend.

“There should be a first aid kit around here somewhere.” He looked around, unconsciously trying to avoid Link’s gaze, avoid looking into those blue eyes that he was scared would be filled with judgement, anger or maybe even hatred. Link didn’t move, choosing to just watch as the jedi searched under the consoles. The pain in his shoulder had to hurt like hell; first, possibly second degree burns from that whip could leave lasting damage if not treated properly.

“I thought all the jedi were wiped out.” This gave Rhett pause. Even with all his years of training to not get emotional over death, the memory of what had happened on Coruscant was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday. It still hurt to think about it.

“There… aren’t many of us left,” he admitted. “If the emperor has his way, my entire order will be destroyed; any memory or evidence that we existed erased from the universe.” Letting out a heavy sigh, Rhett leaned back in his chair. He didn’t like to talk about it. Didn’t want to admit how much it affected him. “I could very well live to see the end of the jedi forever.”

“People never think about the servants when they talk,” Link noted. “Most of the time, when they aren’t watching us perform, they forget we’re even there. They talk… a lot. I heard about how the jedi tired to kill the chancellor.”

“He was a lord of the Sith!” Rhett insisted, tired of the lies that the emperor and the Sith had spread far and wide. “The jedi were betrayed.” Taking a breath, he swallowed his outburst and returned to his search. Finally finding a small crate containing emergency medical supplies, he snatched it up and set it down on a clear spot on the console next to him. “No jedi would willingly agree to a coup against the senate. We have always been loyal to the republic.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Link mumbled. “Is that why you didn’t want to tell me who you really were? You were afraid of what I might think?” Rhett sighed. He didn’t mean to be angry at Link. He was just angry at the facts.

“No. I just… I’ve been hiding. So few of us left. Those that survived have all gone into hiding. It’s not safe, now.” He opened the case and looked inside, but didn’t see the contents. His mind was elsewhere. “The emperor and his new apprentice, Darth Vader, are still out there, looking to kill the last of us and destroy the entire jedi order all together. I had no choice but to hide…”

“Until when?” A fair question, one that Rhett had almost asked himself many times. One that he had avoided asking because he didn’t know how to answer. Now was no different. He didn’t like that a possible answer was ‘forever’.

Clearing his throat he took stock of the first aid kit before him. There were plenty of bandages and medicines to heal a variety of ailments. Picking up a can of numb-spray and a small tin of bacta, Rhett went over and knelt before Link. It wasn’t the best quality medicine, but it would do just fine enough. He sprayed over the reddening skin, to stop the pain, then opened the tin.

The gelatinous liquid wasn’t much like the green ointment he had made in his mountain home, but it reminded him of how he and Link had met. Only a few short weeks ago, they had been complete strangers. Before Link left, Rhett would have said they had become friends, growing closer than any he’d made before coming to this planet. Yet maybe it was a fantasy, a lie no more true than the tales he had created to hide the truth of his identity. How could true friendship be forged on lies? How could real emotion come from such falsehoods?

“Kinda reminds me of when you treated my scratches,” Link commented, obviously remembering the same as Rhett. “Doesn’t smell as nice, though.” Rhett gave a soft smile, rubbing the bacta into Link’s burns. It was nice to be here again, treating Link. He had missed this simple pleasure.

“This should heal a lot quicker.” he assured him. “The wounds aren’t nearly as deep.”

“Where will you go?” Another tough question. “When this is all over. Will you return to the mountains? To the ruins?” Rhett didn’t give his answer for a long time. He didn’t really have one. Finally he sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know. Someone may come looking for me there. Bounty hunters. The Sith.” He rubbed one last drop of medicine into Link’s skin, then shut the tin and leaned back. He hated the thought of leaving behind all of his hard work. The data he had collected over the past years; if the Sith found it they’d destroy it all for sure. “It’s not safe there anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Rhett looked up at Link, sad to see guilt in the man’s eyes. “It’s all my fault. You were hiding and I messed it all up for you.”

“No.” Taking Link’s hand in his, Rhett tilted his head until their eyes met. “No, you mustn’t think that. You have never done anything to wrong me. It’s my fault I… I should never have driven you away, or asked you to leave. I was…” He took a deep breath. “I was scared… Jedi’s aren’t… we can’t…”

“Your code,” Link guessed. “The jedi have a code, don’t they?” Rhett nodded again. “They forbid you to love?”

“To not get attached,” Rhett corrected.

“Why?” For a moment the jedi didn’t know if Link had asked the question or if it had been his own mind yet again, demanding answers he just didn’t have. Link’s voice was soft, but urgent. Rhett couldn’t answer, still didn’t know. He knew the rules, the law, the code, the explanations, but the reason? Now? In these days when the jedi were all but gone? What did it matter? Why, after all this time did he still cling to the old ways like his life depended on it?

“Attachments lead to jealousy…” Rhett had read these words many times from the ancient writings. “Fear of loss is a path to the dark side.” He repeated them, like reading scripture, not his own words at all, and Link could hear it in his voice.

“That’s what your code says,” Link pointed out. “But I know you don’t believe that. If you can’t tell me in your own words why you won’t admit to how you feel, then…”

“Because I’m afraid!” At Rhett’s words, Link stopped. “Because I’m afraid of… Of losing myself in your arms, your touch. I’m afraid of what I’ll become if anything ever… ever happened t-…” Words failed him completely, and slump to the floor as tears streamed down his face. It was the oldest story in the book, as it were. Not because of some code, or sense of obligation, but fear. Rhett was afraid of losing Link.

Link didn’t speak but sat down beside his dear friend. Whatever lies had been told, he knew this man. The stories about his past were false, but his present was real, his soul was real. His feelings were real. Wrapping the giant man in his arms, Link held him tight. He didn’t need to say a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Republic](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Republic): The Galactic Republic, commonly referred to as the Republic and later known as the Old Republic, was the democratic union that governed the galaxy for a thousand years prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire.
> 
> [Fest](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Fest): Fest was a planet in the galaxy 
> 
> [Bacta](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bacta): a thick, gelatinous substance with seemingly magical healing properties
> 
> [Sith](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sith): an ancient, monastic warmongering organization of Force users, unified by its belief and observance of the dark side of the Force in an effort to gain power over the galaxy.
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	17. Chapter 17

**Link POV**

“You’re clear for landing, McLaughlin.”

“Acknowledged, tower,” Rhett answered, preparing the freighter for atmospheric entry. “Be advised we may have need for medical attention. Some of these slaves are in bad shape and my limited means could only do so much.”

“No problem. We’ll have medics standing by.” Closing the com channel, Rhett turned his attention to bringing the bulky space vessel into the rebel base. Link watched him closely. They hadn’t talked much since their last, emotionally-charged conversation. He didn’t look different, but Link couldn’t help but see someone else than the man he had grown to care for over the past few weeks. There had been so many secrets, so many hidden truths held back, but did it change who he was? The immediate answer was no; of course not. Link’s feelings for the man were still as strong as before, but something was different. If anything, his feelings had grown stronger. Rhett seemed so much more… real. All the pieces of his life were falling into place, revealing a portrait of someone who had seen more than just a provincial life.

“The rebels. They don’t know that you’re a jedi?”

“No,” Rhett stated firmly. “And I’d like to keep it that way.” Looking over at Link, his green eyes were duller than usual. “They know I’m not just a farmer from Chandrila. Most think I’m a general who got tired of the war, and I’m happy to let them keep thinking that.”

“I won’t say anything.” Link wished Rhett was trusting him with his secret because of love and friendship, but in reality he didn’t have a choice. It was all there on his face, even as he tried to keep his expression neutral. Nodding, he accepted Link’s answer, dropping the subject for now.

The rebel base was barely more than a hanger bay and a command center. It wasn’t much to look at; old starfighters, rusted cargo vessels, and a ragtag mix of volunteers and militia. A few pilots were out, working on their ships, while more men and women were heading over to see the newest arrival. Some were dressed physician garb, ready to treat the slaves who were in far worse shape than Link.

“This is the rebellion?” he commented, looking over the landing pad.

“May not seem like a lot, but a great deal can be done with small groups. They specialize in guerrilla tactics, hit and run, only going for targets on the fringe of the empire.” Getting up, Rhett held out his arms to Link, helping him get to his feet. He let the jedi gently support his weight, but he didn’t really need his assistance too badly. The pain in his shoulder had dulled to a tolerable level. “Besides, keeping these outposts small makes it harder to find everyone.” After a moment’s thought, Rhett removed his brown robe and wrapped it around his friend. Link wasn’t as bothered by his current lack of modesty, but he appreciated the gesture.

As they stepped out onto the tarmac, the back hatch was already wide open and the slaves, now free, were being examined by the local doctors. The didn’t have tracking shackles on, as Link had, but they were fitted with metal restraints that impeded their movement. These were being removed as well. Link watched as Rhett led him over to two people who were standing apart from the rest.

“McLaughlin,” greeted one, a fairly tall fellow in a military uniform. “Hex said you’d be coming by, but if I didn’t see it with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it.” He offered a hand and Rhett shook it firmly.

“Colonel Ida. I’m as surprised as you are, trust me.” With a hand on Link’s back, Rhett presented the two men to each other. “This is my friend. Link. He’s a former slave of Hutt Jarr. Link, this is Colonel Ida of the Atrivis Resistance Group.”

“Didn’t think you had any friends,” Ida joked, taking Link’s hand. “Nice to see someone can put up with this man,” he added to the brunet.

“It’s not easy,” Link retorted with a smile. He saw Rhett raise an amused eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye. “But he did save my life. Twice. I guess I owe him.”

“As do many. I have seen this man take down a dozen men with just a blaster and his wits.” Ida looked over Rhett with pride. “I wish I had fifty of him. The empire would be defeated within a year.”

‘If you only knew,’ Link mused to himself.

“Are you here to stay this time, old friend? Have you finally come out of hiding for good?” Rhett ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat a bit before answering.

“I… haven’t decided yet. I really didn’t mean to come out of hiding at all.” He glanced at Link. “Circumstances… required my attention.”

“I see. Well, whatever the reason, these men and women have you to thank for their freedom. It couldn’t have been done without your help.” Ida looked down at the datepad his assistant was holding up to him. Whatever he read replaced his friendly smile with a grimacing frown. It was only for a second then he put on a brave face before turning back to Rhett. “I’ll see if we can scrounge up a ride for you to wherever it is you plan on heading next. In the meantime, my home is yours. Lieutenant Berger can show you to your quarters.” He motioned to the short man beside him who nodded.

“Nothing wrong, I hope?” Rhett inquired.

“Probably nothing. Everyone always gets jumpy after a raid. Go on, McLaughlin, have a rest, a shower. You deserve it.” Ida smirked and added, “A clean shave wouldn’t go amiss.”

“You keep your hack barber away,” Rhett chuckled, lovingly stroking his beard. As the two groups parted ways, half of each laughing at the in-joke, Link leaned in close to Rhett.

“How do you know the Colonel?”

“Mostly through reputation. I heard a lot about him during the clone wars. He was an expert technician and a great leader. After the Republic fell, and rebellions began sprouting up over the galaxy, I helped him on a few missions. He never asked about my past, or my reasons, and I never told him. There were already more than a few folks with sordid pasts that had joined up to fight.” Rhett looked over the starfighters being worked on nearby. “Everyone had their reason for wanting to fight the empire. It didn’t take long to understand that it didn’t matter what those reasons were. Anyone willing to help was welcome to.”

“This was before you went to live in the ruins?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you stop fighting? Why did you leave the rebellion?” Rhett stopped just outside the barracks, looking down at his feet then over at off-duty the men and women inside who were cheerfully talking about one subject or another.

“I was never part of it, really. I couldn’t be. The risk of being discovered was too great.” He looked over at Link who was trying to be sympathetic but still didn’t understand. “Imagine being able to run faster than anyone, but unable to prove it. Imagine being able to help so many but unable to try.”

“You could help these people… But then the empire would find you.”

“It sounds so cowardly and m-maybe I was a coward but…” The jedi looked away again, eyes threatening to tear up again. “I was willing to lay down my life for every man and woman fighting against the imperial forces, but I wasn’t willing to risk the end of the order. When there are no jedi, the sith will have won.”

“I never realized the needs of the jedi order outweigh the needs of the entire galaxy,” Link remarked sardonically. Before Rhett could think of a reply, Link stepped away. He didn’t mean to sound so cold, but then the jedi’s view was cold. Had all the remaining jedi thought the same way? Where they all just hiding, waiting for the war with the empire to just blow over? It didn’t seem like cowardice exactly. Just, detached. Calculating. To be so apart from the universe, to see it as one watches a colony of ants. It was so… heartless. Not like the man Link thought he knew.

‘ _You don’t know him, remember?_ ’ his brain reminded him. ‘ _Everything he told you about his life was a lie. He’s not the man you thought you loved._ ’

‘ _It’s just like he said,_ ’ Link agreed. ‘ _I don’t know him._ ’

~~~~~

After exchanging his zoosha leggings with grey fatigue pants, he went to check out the local mess hall. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he found this to be a fair compromise; he actually had enjoyed the breeziness of the semi-transparent fabric the zygerrians had given him. A few of the locals, mostly women, gave him lingering looks as he past them, but he paid them no mind. They could look all they wanted. In fact, he generally felt more comfortable here, on this small base, than he had expected. It reminded him of his life in the Hutt’s palace; when he was just with his fellow dancers. Relaxed atmosphere with a hint of that specific fear that comes from living with the constant threat of an oppressor.

The canteen was almost overwhelmingly green, with darker shades of the hue covering the walls. Obviously it had once been part of a larger ship, now salvaged and re-purposed to house several tables and an attached kitchen. A few refugees from the freighter Rhett had stolen were in there, similarly dressed in second-hand uniforms. They were checking out the provided food as if they had never seen such a banquet. In truth, there was only the mere basics of nourishment; trail rations and water. Not that Link was going to turn away food right now. Suddenly he was starving.

“Sorry the food isn’t better,” apologized a scruffy-looking pilot as Link sat down nearby. “No one signs up to this outfit for the cuisine.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Link ventured, bringing a spoonful up to his mouth. Second later a horrendously disgusted expression crossed his face. His years of picky eating did not prepare him for the gross taste.

“Don’t worry. Wherever you end up, they’ll probably have better food.”

“It can’t possibly be any worse,” another man chimed in, earning a chuckle from anyone listening in.

“I’m Kavra,” the first man offered before pointing at his colleague. “That’s Rudy.”

“Link.” He was happy to have the distraction of introductions and small talk from the tan-colored substance in front of him. Food may have been a misnomer. “Where are you guys from? How did you end up in the rebellion?”

“Well I used to serve under Colonel Ida during the clone wars. Rudy here signed up last year.” Perking up, Link tried to sound nonchalant, but he saw this as an opportunity to learn more.

“Colonel Ida? So you knew McLaughlin from back then, right?” Kavra shrugged.

“I didn’t really _know_ him. Not sure anyone did, but the Colonel trusted him, so the rest of us had to put our faith in him.” Rudy nodded.

“I’ve heard plenty of stories about him,” he offered. “Fights like he’s had some serious training. Ex-military maybe.”

“How can you trust a man who won’t share his past?” Link wondered, looking down at his plate. Kavra paused a moment, thinking about his words carefully before answering.

“My old commander used to say, ‘once you’re in this rebellion, your past isn’t who defines you. All that matters is that you fight for your cause and your men until your dying breath.’” Meeting Link’s eyes he offered a soft smile. “I don’t know where McLaughlin comes from, but I know he’s a good man, and a fine soldier who’s willing to die for others, and that’s something we can all respect.”

“Hear, hear,” added Rudy, raising a glass. There was slight smirk on his face, attesting to the slight humor in his cheer, but Link could tell he wholeheartedly agreed. Link didn’t return the acclamation or the grin, but slouched in his chair, chastising himself internally. Rhett had lied about his past, yes, but he had always seemed genuine when talking about things that really mattered. Perhaps the lie of his identity didn’t matter. He had kept the fact that he was a jedi a secret for a reason, after all. The only lie that Link cared about now was how he really felt.

When it came to his feelings for Link, what was the truth?

Link had to know. Had to find out once and for all. It was possible the two of them were destined to venture off into the vast galaxy and never see each other again. If that was to be the case then Rhett owed Link one last answer. One last truth.

Shoving away his unfinished meal. Link excused himself rather abruptly and headed out of the mess hall, looking for the man of the hour. Passing by random stranger after random stranger, he heard snippets of conversations. Conversations about the newest arrivals, and the man who managed to bring them in safe. Yet, when he inquired, he couldn’t find a single person who actually knew where he was. Finally Link headed for the command center. Ida was standing at a holomap of the area, discussing tactics with someone Link didn’t know. He looked very busy, but this was important.

“Colonel Ida?” he interrupted as politely as possible. “Could you tell me where McLaughlin went?” The Colonel gave him a slightly exasperated but sympathetic look.

“His shuttle just left com range,” he said double-checking the star charts behind him. “Crazy hermit’s gone back to Andasala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Starfighter](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starfighter): a small and maneuverable spacecraft designed for combat in the atmosphere or space.
> 
> [Atrivis Resistance Group](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Atrivis_Resistance_Group): the alliance between the Fest Resistance Group and the survivors of the Mantooine Liberators to rebel against the Galactic Empire.
> 
> [Holomap](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holomap): topographic maps portrayed by holographic means, usually for military use.
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	18. Chapter 18

**Rhett POV**

The rebel forces left Jor’s city not long after Rhett had made it far enough away. They were still scattered throughout the sector, as was protocol, making sure they were in the clear before returning to base. The empire was sure to arrive soon to investigate, but not because some slavers had a run in with local terrorists and lost a few slaves. No, they would be looking for a jedi.

He had to act fast if he was going to get all of his work out in time. To have his years of copying old teachings down lost because his stupid weakness… he couldn’t bare the thought. It would mean that he stayed out of the fight, ignored the pleas of the resistance, for nothing. The idea that he had made the wrong choice was already worming it’s way through his mind, like a infectious parasite. It stalked every moment, hiding in every corner of his brain, taunting him constantly. The idea had been forming for awhile now. Had he not seen it? Had it always been there? Or did it all start on that fateful day when Link came into his life?

Was that when his life turned completely upside down, when he started to question the teachings of the old masters? He wanted to say yes, wanted to pin all of his inner turmoil on that one event, on Link and not himself, but it just wasn’t true. His doubts about the jedi code had been there for years, maybe even before his forced exile, before the fall of the Republic. Link just helped him realize that those doubts were there.

Link. How could a man brought up in such a grim life see so clearly? His spirit was not one of a broken slave, but a gentle and caring man. Being as slave didn’t make him mean, or vengeful. Quite the opposite. Somehow it had made his heart kind. He saw the galaxy in a different light, an alternative point of view from anything Rhett had been taught. He was unlike anyone the jedi had ever met. Maybe anyone he ever would again.

Never again.

It didn’t take long for him to gather all of the data pads scattered throughout the ruins. As he wandered through the halls and rooms that he had made his home for half a decade, it wasn’t those past years that came to his mind. Passing the garden that had once been a place of solitude, he recalled the weeks when Link was there by his side, chatting and laughing without a care in the world. Standing in the makeshift dining hall, he remembered the many meals they ate together, talking about everything and nothing that mattered. Then at last, in the bedroom they shared, he could almost see Link’s sleeping figure in the bed across from his own, as if he could stare long enough and the man would materialize from beneath those crumpled sheets. 

Finally, with a duffel bag filled with everything he’d managed to copy over the last few years, Rhett found his way back to his meditation and training room. He could remember a time when this had been his sanctuary, a place of quiet contemplation and self reflection. Here he had tried to calm his troubled mind. Here he had mulled over the teachings that he had read that day. Here he had taught Link how to fight. Here he had lost himself.

Placing his bag by the door, Rhett walked across the empty room towards the large window that faced the valley below. It was tranquil here. So high up even the birds were absent, their songs silent. Only the chilling breeze of oncoming winter could be heard, the crisp air the only movement. 

‘ _One last time._ ’ Sitting cross-legged before the picturesque landscape, the jedi took a deep breath. In and out. Slow and steady. In and out. Calm and one with the Force, his meditation began. Time was short, but this was likely to be the last time he would ever be here again, in this ancient and sacred place. The old masters studied and lived here. Fought and died here. They were strong with the Force, and their spirits still touched every stone and blade of grass. Closing his eyes, Rhett could feel them. He reached for them, their guidance, their wisdom. He felt lost, and he needed their council.

‘ _I am adrift. I have lost the path and I cannot find it._ ’

The air grew still. Rhett could feel the Force flowing through him, strong and fierce, gentle and yielding. It was part of him. He was part of the Force. 

‘ _I have failed the code. I failed my friends…. I failed myself._ ’

All at once, he felt a presence before him, a sense that he was no longer alone. It was a familiar aura, someone he had known for a long time and he didn’t need to open his eyes to recognize her. There was a familiarity that could only exist between a master and a padawan; a teacher and her student.

“I don’t recall ever teaching you to fail,” she said, her voice an echo of her past tone. Rhett gazed up at her ghostly form. Faded cerulean and translucent as tinted glass, the woman he’d known for years now stood before him, a reflection of the jedi that long ago made him a knight. He had guessed that she had died in the purge, but seeing her now, like this, proved it.

“Master Xan,” he greeted. Master Ilena Xan had been one of his favorite teachers at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. She specialized in hand to hand combat and taught him everything he knew about using a lightsaber as well as fighting barehanded. “Forgive me.”

“I cannot forgive you when you cannot forgive yourself.” Her tone was surprisingly soft, not harsh as her teachings could be. She wore a knowing smile and her eyes were kind and unjudging. 

“I have failed as a jedi…”

“These are hard times for all jedi. Hard times for the galaxy.” Master Xan stepped away to look out over the distant mountains. “We all failed, Master McLaughlin. We failed to see the threat looming in the dark.”

“The Sith,” Rhett surmised.

“Yes. Now there are precious few of us and the Sith grow stronger every day. The Empire expands and the galaxy grows darker.”

“I feel it, Master. I worry that our order will be destroyed and forgotten. I...” His eyes fell away from the image of his Master, unable to meet her gaze. “I have tried to stay true, to keep the order alive in my heart but… I have strayed from the path. I cannot see it.” Master Xan’s smile did not falter as she looked down at her student.

“You have not strayed from the path, it is laid out before you.”

“I… I wanted to find strength in the code, but… I question it everyday. I… have doubts.”

“The code is not meant to chain you, but to guide you.”

“I am lost!” Rhett did not mean to shout, but everything inside him was threatening to explode from his chest. The questions, the fears, everything that kept him from achieving peace had turned over in his mind and stomach until he couldn’t hold back any longer. “My mind and your teachings tell me one thing, but my heart argues relentlessly. I have tried to remain true to what I believe but even that fails me. I… I don’t know what to believe anymore. I thought I knew what the Force wanted of me, but now… I do not hear it’s call.”

There was silence as Master Xan regarded the man before her and when she finally spoke it was with the authority that she was known for.

“Do you remember the code?”

“Yes, Master. I-”

“Recite it for me,” she demanded. Rhett gave a somewhat frustrated sigh, but complied all the same.

“There is no emotion. There is peace.”

“Emotion must be understood, not ignored,” Master Xan instructed, interrupting Rhett’s reciting. “Confront your thoughts and feelings, do not deny them. Only when you confront your feelings will you achieve peace.” Rhett looked up at her, confused but calm. These were not the teachings that he had learned as a student. “Continue.”

“There is no ignorance. There is knowledge.”

“Be mindful of the world around you, always learning. Use not only your rational mind but your intuitive mind and the truth will be revealed. Sometimes it is better to feel than to think.” Rhett took her words to heart, but the next tenant was one that he had struggled with many times since Link came into his life.

“There is no passion. There is serenity.”

“Passion leads to the dark side,” Master Xan stated, and Rhett flinched. It was a fact that he knew all too well. It was also his greatest fear. “A Jedi must always act with a calm mind, and a calm hand for actions done with passion can lead to harm.” Raising an eyebrow, Master Xan continued. “Passion can cloud one’s judgment, but one can have a clear mind and be passionate.”

“I feel like my mind is nothing but fog,” Rhett admitted.

“There is no chaos. There is harmony,” his master recited, as Rhett fell into his thoughts. “All things are interconnected and interdependent. Through the Force we understand every event has a purpose, even if we don’t know what that purpose is.”

“I _had_ a purpose. I wanted to save the teachings of our order so that they would not be lost to time and the Sith.”

“A noble goal. There is much in the old writings that may still be relevant in the years to come.”

“May?” Seeing his confusion, Master Xan knelt sat him, her ghostly form shimmering in the evening light.

“The teachings, like the code, aren’t meant to be binding laws or absolute truths. They exist to help us become something greater than ourselves. It’s important to also remember that the tree that stands tall in a storm is doomed to break, while the tree that bends to the will of the storm will survive.” She chuckled softly to herself at that. “And sometimes it’s better to stay indoors.” When Rhett didn’t laugh, she continued. “The point is, no matter how much we wish it, storms will come and go and we must accept that. Some may try to stand against the wind, but ultimately they will fail.”

“I wish I knew which way the wind was blowing.”

“No one can see the wind, Master McLaughlin. We can only feel it, like the Force. Tell me… What do you feel?”

“Scared. Angry… Alone.”

“Master Yoda would tell you that these feelings are the path to the dark side of the Force, and I would never argue with Master Yoda.”

“But?”

“No ‘but’. He’s absolutely right… However-” Rhett hid a smile. “-just having these emotions does not turn one into a Sith. It is what we choose to do with them that matters. Fear can keep one alive when the need is great. Anger can urge one to fight for a just cause. Loneliness will lead us to seek out others.”

“And… Love?” Rhett hesitantly asked.

“As jedi, we forsake all commitments so we can truly devote ourselves to our work, but that is not to say love is a failing of non-jedi. I have seen people do great things out of love. Love for a person, a people, a cause. Love is not a bad thing, but sometimes loving someone so much that you care for them more than anything else can make it hard to see things impartially.”

“I have tried to be the jedi you trained me to be, but I am not sure how I can be that anymore.”

“Then don’t.” Rhett’s head snapped up sharply, not expecting that in the slightest.

“What do you mean?”

“If the teachings are telling you one thing, and the Force is leading you the other way, maybe you should listen to the Force. It has a will of it’s own, and it cannot be denied.”

“I… What are you saying? That I should stop being a jedi?”

“I think you should listen to your heart. Rhett…” Master Xan placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t cold, but it was barely there. “The Force will guide you... you must trust that. If sticking to the old ways is more important than fighting against the Empire than go right ahead. We were never meant to be soldiers, but keepers of the peace. When the time changes, so must we.”

“If we fight, we could all die and there would be no order.”

“There is no death. There is the Force.” The final tenet of the code. “Death is not the end, Master McLaughlin, only part of the eternal cycle. Our bodies may fade, but we live on in the Force, and it will always find its way back into the light.”

“The light is waning.” A truth of fact as much as in metaphor. The sun was setting over the distant mountaintops. It was time to leave. No doubt whomever the Empire had sent to investigate would soon arrive.

“Like the sun rises each day, the light side of the Force will always return. Not even the dark lord of the Sith can stop that. In the meantime…” Master Xan got to her feet to stand at attention once more. “All we can do is protect those that the dark side tries to take, and follow the will of the Force.”

“What does the Force wish of me?” The image of Master Xan was quickly fading back into the ether.

“ _Control emotion to act through peace._

_There is no ignorance if you seek knowledge._

_Do not be clouded with passion but clear with serenity._

_Do not fear death for the Force is with you._ ”

“Master…” Rhett stood and reached out for her hand, but his own just passed right through.

“Be true to yourself and you’ll find your path was there all along.” With these last words the sun and the image of his master were gone. Rhett stood on the cold floor of his meditation chamber, staring at the spot she once stood, contemplating the words she had spoken. He wanted to spend more time turning over all this new wisdom in his heart as well as his mind, but there just wasn’t time. Dashing to his shuttle, he could already sense the imperial cruiser entering the atmosphere. As he started up his ship, Rhett knew going back to the rebel base now would lead the Empire directly to them, and Link.

He had to find another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	19. Chapter 19

**Link POV**

All of the refugees were separated into three encampments, basically more crowded versions of the rebel’s barracks. Rows and rows of bunk beds flanked long halls of grey, green and brown, each with a set of blankets and a small trunk, though none of the former slaves had any belongings to speak of. Link expected no special treatment and he didn’t want any. The other men and women had been through worse in their lives as slaves. They needed a new chance at life more than most and Link wasn’t about to argue with that. He was more than willing to use whatever bed was offered to him. He was more worried about where Rhett was right now.

All the rebels could tell him was that he had left in hurry, taking nothing but what had been on his person. He didn’t even have his robe, having left it with Link who now held onto it tighter than even he was aware. Colonel Ida’s assistant, Lieutenant Berger, tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, but no kind words could bring comfort.

“Can’t you contact him somehow?” Link asked. Berger just shook his head.

“Our communication systems are second hand, some parts even third,” he explained, showing Link the com station. “We can barely get messages from ships in orbit right now. You have to understand, this base may look like it’s been here for years, but that’s just because all our stuff was scavenged or stolen.” Berger sighed. “The Empire doesn’t leave us much to work with.”

“But you can track him, right? You know where he is?” The holomap wasn’t exactly easy to read. Link gazed over the illuminated star charts, at a loss of finding anything he recognized. Berger pointed at one of the many dots scattered about.

“This one’s us, Svivren.” His finger slid over to another, larger dot. “This one’s Andasala, where McLaughlin is. Sensors are sketchy, but we think he’s back at his old haunt.”

“Haunt?”

“Ah, the ruins. It’s just… never mind.” Looking over the charts, Lieutenant Berger made a few quick reads before his face went pale.

“What?” Link’s eyes swarmed over the map, trying to figure out what Berger was seeing, but it was all nonsense. “What is it?” Instead of answering, Berger didn’t even turn his head as he raised his voice.

“Colonel!” Across the room, Colonel Ida looked up. “Colonel, I think we have a problem.” Immediately Ida strolled over to view the map himself. Berger pointed at a large red dot that Link had mistaken for a star. It was moving right towards the first two dots.

“Have all the pilots from Andasala checked in?”

“Yes, sir.” Berger pointed at various other point on the map, presumably places where the rebels who helped free the refugees were hiding out. “Hex and his men have all reached their temporary posts.”

“Shut down the generators, we’re going dark.” The reaction was immediate as everyone in the command center began scurrying about, some to report to various stations, others to begin turning off all the equipment.

“What… what’s happening?” Link could feet his heartbeat accelerate sharply as the people around him burst into action. The Colonel had disappeared in the mix, no doubt taking control of the apparent chaos, but Berger took Link by the arm and started escorting him outside.

“We have to turn everything off, reduce our heat signatures, essentially hiding from the Empire’s scanners.”

“Will you still be able to keep track of R-, uh, McLaughlin?”

“We’ll have minimal scanners, to keep track of the Empire’s ships, but…” Berger stopped himself, clearly regretting even starting to continue, but it was too late. Link pulled out of his grasp and look him dead in his eye.

“What? Tell me, please.”

“That… that’s not the problem.” With a deep sigh, Berger couldn't look up at Link as he explained. “We’ll have to turn off our homing beacon until the imperial troops leave the area. Even our own ships won't be able to find us without it. Trying to get back will be like taking a shot in the dark.” Link wasn’t stupid, far from it despite his lack of education, but he needed clarification. He needed to hear the truth clear and simple, though he feared he already knew it.

“What happens if he tries to land with the beacon turned off?”

“He can land just fine, but he won’t know where to land. He’ll have to search the planet visually, and if the Empire is on his tail-”

“We have to warn him. You have to get a message to him, or… or leave the beacon on. Something!”

“Even if we could reach him with our comms, we can’t risk sending out anything right now. I’m sorry, Link.” The shorter man patted Link on his shoulder, stepping away. “McLaughlin’s on his own.”

Link didn’t accept that. He couldn’t. There had to be someway to reach his friend, or at least make sure he was alright. With the imperial ships closing in, and Rhett in the midst of it, there was a very real chance that he was going to be captured, or worse. No way was Link going to just sit idly by and let that happen. He had to do something.

He didn’t know how to fly a spacecraft himself, but luckily, he knew someone else who did.

~~~~~

“Now remember, if anyone asks, just tell them I’m sleeping.” Rudy shook his head at Kavra, but smiled all the same as he followed him onto the tarmac.

“Sure. I’ll just say you’re hungover again,” he teased, patting the man’s back. Kavra shot him a look, but chuckled all the same.

“Don’t tell ‘em anything that’ll get me marked for scrub duty again.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you don’t want to get in more trouble than stealing a _starfighter_.” Kavra grinned with pride, walking backwards the last few feet to the ship in question.

“At least I’m doing it sober this time.” Link, glumly wearing a green jacket to match his ugly pants, followed behind the two bantering men, constantly looking around to see if anyone was paying close attention. If asked he genuinely couldn’t answer whose idea this had been, and now that it was going to happen he wasn’t sure if it had been a good one.

“Yeah, well, make it a clean run this time,” Rudy was adding. “If those imps get ya, you’ll wish you were back here scrubbing toilets than whatever they got planned.” Turning to Link, he looked him over. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“I’ve got to find him,” Link insisted. “Make sure he’s alright.”

“McLaughlin can handle himself, no doubt,” Kavra was saying, climbing into the driver’s seat of the ship. “I just want to make sure he doesn’t go back into hiding.” With a bit of help from Rudy, Link clambered into the back seat, the gunner position. The plan was simple recon and recovery, no fighting involved. Link was a bit scared to touch anything around him; it all looked so complicated. Once he was buckled in, Rudy helped him get his helmet on.

“Remember to stay low ‘til you’re out of line of sight,” Rudy reminded his pilot friend. “Go easy on the accelerator. I doubt Link will be able to handle anything past three G’s.”

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’ll have your son home before supper.” With a final wink, Kavra hit the switch to lower the canopy. Rudy stepped back, taking the step ladder with him and hurried away as the Y-wing fighter revved up.

“I’m not coming back without Rhett,” Link insisted, not even caring to stick to his friend’s last name. He wasn’t playing around.

“I know, Link. We’ll get him.” Kavra flipped a few more switches before adding “the man owes me a beer.”

~~~~~

Link felt his heart stop dead in his chest as the star destroyer came into view. Kavra just managed to duck behind Andasala’s giant moon. Sliding into the shadow of the grey rock, he turned off all the systems and held his breath.

“Did they see us?” Link whispered, as if the people on board the other ship could hear him.

“I doubt it,” Kavra reassured him, in an equally quiet voice. “The planets are right in line for us. Andasala’s moon blocked our approach.” Risking a single blip with his scanners, he checked the location of the imperial ship quickly before turning everything off again. “I think we’re in the clear. In a few minutes their orbit will put the planet between them and us. Then we can land on the far side.”

“How close will we be to Rhett?”

“Well, if he’s still at the ruins, we’ll be opposite him as well, but we’ll be a hell of a lot closer than we are now.” It wasn’t as comforting as Link had hoped, but he just bit his lip and stayed silent. He didn’t exactly have a better plan at this point, and Kavra was at least willing to help. Link had to trust him.

“What do we do once we reach the planet?” Link asked, after a few minutes, unable to take the silence anymore.

“We can cruise the outskirts, stay low to the ground and give the settlements a wide berth until we have to land. Then we’ll have to go on foot.” Rubbing his hands together he tried to ignore the cold creeping in. Link felt it too; with everything turned off including the heat, the chill of space was starting to creep in. “If McLaughlin’s alive he’ll be heading for the far side of the planet anyway. Can’t take off with the imp’s looking right at ya.”

“He’s alive.”

“Link…”

“He _is_ ,” Link insisted. He had never been so certain of anything in his life. Well, maybe one thing. “I can feel it.” It sounded strange, but deep down he had this sense he couldn’t explain. He knew Rhett was alive, even though he couldn’t know. Kavra didn’t argue but shrugged and checked the scanners again. The star destroyer was just moving into Andasala’s shadow. It was time.

“Let’s go get him then.” The entire cockpit hummed as he turned everything back on. Link definitely appreciated the heat coming back. He hated the cold. Leaning back, he braced himself for the acceleration. Despite Rudy’s warnings, Kavra punched the throttle, sending the Y-wing into a fairly high gear and sped off towards the planet at top sub-light speed. They were there in a few minutes, diving into the lower atmosphere and out of sight.

“Let’s… let’s not... ugh..” He definitely never wanted to do that again.

“You alright back there? I know that’s probably a bit faster than you-” Kavra’s words of concern were interrupted by another dry heave from the back seat. “Hey… Hey, hold your cookie’s back there. This isn’t my fighter.”

“I… I’m good.” Link closed his eyes and lolled his head back. He hoped that no matter where he ended up after all of this was over, he’d be able to get there at a much more tolerable speed. His pilot, meanwhile, had turned on the radio and was scanning the frequencies.

“This is Cobalt Five to Green Leader. Come in, Green Leader.” Nothing. Kavra tried again. “This is Cobalt Five. Come in, Green Leader.”

“Green Leader?”

“McLaughlin’s call sign. Man’s almost as good a pilot as I am,” he added with a smirk. Link shook his head. He vowed to someday sit Rhett down and make him tell him all about his past. Obviously it had been far more interesting than he had ever led on. “This Cobalt Five to Green Leader. Come in, Green Leader.” For a long time there was nothing but static. Then… a voice.

“Did you lose your way, to Svivren, Kavra?”

“Rhett!” Link exclaimed. Kavra raised a hand to calm him before pushing the button to reply.

“Just making a pit-stop, old man,” he teased. “I got someone here to see you. You in a good place for visitors?” When there wasn’t an immediate answer, Link’s mouth went dry. He hadn’t considered that maybe Rhett wouldn’t be happy to see him, that maybe he was still mad at him for what the harsh words exchanged at the rebel base. The pause lasted only a moment, but to Link felt like an eternity before they got another response. A single word, but the tone was clear. Not anger, but hope. Confusion, yet eager anticipation.

“....Link?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imps](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Military): Slang for imperial troopers.
> 
> [Y-wing starfighter](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/BTL-S3B_Y-wing_starfighter): a small and maneuverable spacecraft designed for combat in the atmosphere or space. The specific model used in this story is BTL-S3B. See link for details.
> 
> [Star destroyer](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Destroyer):  a powerful, feared, dagger-shaped line of capital ships that were put into use by both the Galactic Republic and Empire
> 
>  
> 
> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	20. Chapter 20

**Rhett POV**

If Rhett had left the ruins a minute later the imperial ships would have found him for sure but time, and the Force, were on his side. Staying low, keeping his energy signature as quiet as possible, he made his way to the far side of the planet just as the Empire’s scouts entered the atmosphere. He knew it would be some time before he could leave the planet, with that ominous vessel lording over Andasala. Still he was nothing if not patient; he could wait them out for days if necessary.

A large mountain range, even more massive than the one he had called home for the past five years, marked a perfect spot to hide. Deep caves and prevalent snowstorms would make this area difficult to search even if the Empire thought to look there. Rhett’s small shuttle just barely fit into one of the tunnel systems, but anything larger and his hiding spot would have been more obvious. Now all he had to do was wait.

He didn’t expect to have his seclusion to be interrupted so soon. As Kavra’s fighter came in for a landing, Rhett felt his heart soar at the sight, but it wasn’t the pilot or the chance to get off this planet safely that lifted his spirits.

“Rhett…” Link whispered, his voice barely carrying over the harsh winds. He struggled with unbuckling himself from his seat, but once Kavra helped him out, Link was up and out of the cockpit in a flash. He began to run, but quickly stopped himself, his face showing that he was trying to hold back his excitement, as well as his trepidation. Rhett had his own hesitations about their next few words. He waited until they were closer to speak so he could have more time to gather his thoughts.

“Link.” Somehow he managed to keep his tone clear, and the frog out of his throat. “You shouldn’t have come back.” In a split second he saw the look on Link and Kavra’s face. “It’s not safe,” he added.

“Is five years all it takes to forget what a great pilot I am?” Kavra boasted, taking point. “Besides, we’re not the one who ran back to Andasala after managing to get to safety.” His teasing smile faltered slightly as he got to the more important question. “I think it’s us that should be asking you- what were you _thinking?_ ”

“Well… I had to get my books, didn’t I?” Rhett lied, gesturing to the cave behind him. Kavra didn’t look ready to accept that explanation, but before he could ask more questions, Link butted in.

“Can we talk about this maybe after we get leave this planet?” he hoped, shivering. Rhett latched on to the change of subject but shook his head at the notion.

“Unless you two took out the star destroyer before coming to get me, none of us are getting off this planet until they leave.” Gesturing back towards the cave entrance behind them, he motioned for them to follow. Link was all too happy to get out of the wind though Kavra was hesitant to leave his own vessel behind.

Inside the deep grotto they were safe from the harsh wind but the chill of the winter was still biting. Link had never felt such cold; his own homeland only having two basic seasons: wet and dry. Living with Rhett he could see the snow topped mountains from the academy, but seeing was very different than experiencing. The jedi had nothing but sympathy.

“I can keep my ship fairly warm without making too much of a signature on their sensors,” he explained, escorting the other two towards his shuttle. “We can wait in there until they give up.”

“Frankly I’m surprised they haven't already,” Kavra noted. “They've sent awfully big ships just to nab a group of rebels.”

‘ _Because they’re here for me,_ ’ Rhett thought, knowing the truth. ‘ _The zygerrians told them there was a jedi to be found_.’ Link asked the obvious question.

“What do we do if they don’t give up?” 

“Well, I could always-” Rhett raised a hand to silence Kavra before he could finish that thought.

“No, that’s too dangerous.” Looking back and forth between his two friends, Link tried to figure out what they were talking about.

“What? What could you do?”

“You’re not doing it,” Rhett insisted.

“It would work,” Kavra asserted, his smile growing.

“No.”

“What?” Link repeated, louder this time. He expected Kavra to answer but Rhett spoke up before he could.

“He wants to lead them away.”

“Just give them a little run-around,” Kavra elaborated, running his fingers in circles for emphasis. “They’d never catch me and once their gone you two can take off.”

“You can’t outrun a star destroyer.”

“I’ve done it before.” Before Rhett could argue more, which he dearly wanted to, Kavra started walking back out of the cave towards his waiting craft. Rhett reached out and grabbed his arm.

“You’re not going.” Kavra raised an eyebrow, a sly look in his eye.

“You want to tell me the real reason you came back to Andasala?” Rhett hesitated. Kavra sent him a knowing smile. “You just sit tight, Stretch.” Stepping back out of the jedi’s grip, he sent a wave towards Link. “I’ll be back before you know it.” With that, he jogged outside. Link stared, slack jawed, as Kavra left their sight.

“You’re just going to let him go?”

“You were right.” A slight dodge of the question, as Rhett turned back to his ship.

“About what?”

“They’re not going to give up.” ‘ _Not for a long time, at least_.’ Link shuddered, pulling up his collar against the cold as he looked back towards the cave entrance. After a moment he frowned.

“Why _did_ you come back? To Andasala,” he clarified. For a moment Rhett was going to lie again, the instinct embedded in him after years of hiding his identity. Instead of outright answering he nodded towards his ship.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside before you freeze.” The sound of Kavra’s starfighter revving up echoed in outside. Link hesitated, but the feeling of ice forming on his fingertips was a great motivator. He followed Rhett inside.

The shuttled wasn’t very large; two chairs at the front for a pilot and co-pilot took the front third while the rest was mostly empty right now, save for the two bags set aside. Once Link was inside, Rhett opened the smaller bag and pulled out a woolen blanket to wrap around his friend. Glancing down, Link’s eyes shown with recognition.

“Hey,” he pointed. “What’s that?” Rhett’s lightsaber was set inside, as it usually was. Rhett bent down and picked up the object in question. He held it delicately in his hands, remembering the day he constructed it, the first day he used it. It seemed so long ago. “That’s the, uh… thing. The light sword thing. Right?”

“My lightsaber,” he answered, softly. “Every jedi has one.” He rolled it over on his palm, feeling it as if it was a relic of ages past. In a way, it was. Link was mesmerized by it.

“You really are a jedi,” he said, a hint of disappointment in his words. 

“I was a member of the order all my life.”

“Was?” Sitting down on the floor, Rhett sighed. He set the lightsaber back into his bag before answering.

“I… Six years ago, if you would have asked me who I was, I would have been able to tell you without hesitation- Rhett McLaughlin, Jedi Knight. Now I…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “The galaxy is not what it used to be. So much has changed, it’s hard to know for certain where I fit in, what I’m supposed to do.” Link sat down beside him, pulling the rough blanket in tight.

“I used to know who I was,” he offered. “I was the Master’s favored dancer. That’s all I cared about, that’s all I wanted to be. Then, one day, it was just… over. I lost my home, by station. I lost myself.” He tilted his head, looking off at nothing as he recalled that day. “Then you saved me. You took me in and gave me a new life. You…” His head landed on Rhett’s shoulder, though he didn’t seem to notice. Rhett did. “You gave me a new person to be. A better person.”

“Who are you?” Rhett asked with a small chuckle. Link gave a small smile, not looking up.

“Your friend.” There was a small flutter in Rhett’s chest over just a little thing. He didn’t think, didn’t hesitate but laid his own head on top of Link’s. There were times he just knew he had never stood a chance.

“You are so much more, you know.”

“Maybe, but that’s all I care about being.” Link grabbed Rhett’s arm, snuggling in close. “No matter what happens, or who you used to be, I’ll always want to be that: your friend.”

“Just as long as I can be yours, too, Link.” Link gave a short hum of agreement. They were quiet for awhile, just enjoying the stillness. It seemed like a long time since they had just sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company. The floor was hard and cold, yet Rhett felt more comfortable here with Link curled up next to him than he had anywhere else in his life. Of all the stories he’d heard about people falling in love, or having relations with their partners, none of them really talked about moments like this. They didn’t tell about the quiet moments, the simple joy in just being next to one another. It was a feeling he was finding hard to understand, but deeply appreciating.

Rhett breathed in deep, taking in Link’s scent, another sensation he never thought he’d enjoy. It was almost soothing. He wouldn’t mind waking up to that smell every single day. Closing his eyes, he let the smell waft over him, the feeling of Link’s body so close to his own sink deep into his skin.

‘ _Listen to your heart._ ’ Rhett’s heart wanted nothing more than to be with Link, to hold him close and protect him every day of his life. The Force had brought them together, who was he to keep them apart? A nervousness surged through his body, an elation in knowing that right here was where he was meant to be, where the Force wanted him to be. Too long he had hide away from the galaxy. No longer. There was more to be done, more people to help. Maybe that’s why the Force brought him to Link, to bring the lone jedi out of hiding and back into the fight.

Opening his eyes, Rhett smiled at Link, those blue eyes were closed but Rhett could tell he wasn’t asleep. His mouth was still closed. Still he looked quite peaceful, if still chilly. A slight turn of his head brought Rhett’s lips into Link’s hair, cool but soft. He wanted nothing more, in that moment, to lean down at meet Link’s mouth with his own. He was scared, but also excited. The taste of their last kiss still lingered, on his lips and in his heart.

“Do you think Kavra’s alright?” Link asked, suddenly. Rhett cleared his throat, bringing himself back to reality. He glanced over at the helm, and the communications station nearby.

“He’s a fine pilot. One of the best.” Looking back at his friend, he gave him his most confident smile. “If anyone can do it, he can. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Link seemed to accept this statement, but the moment was gone. Still, Rhett was content to just sit here and wait for news. He was confident that Kavra would be fine, truly. In the meantime, he was happy to just hold Link, keep him safe and warm. Wherever they ended up in this galaxy, when this whole ordeal was over, he wanted them to end up there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	21. Chapter 21

**Link POV**    


Despite Rhett’s assurances that he had left the life support systems on, the shuttle soon became far too cold for Link’s tastes. Even wrapped up in a blanket and Rhett’s arm around him, he began to shiver, slightly. Finding comfort in fatigue, Link let sleep take him someplace warmer, drifting through a sea of distant dreams. He didn’t know how long he slept, but it wasn’t until his body was roughly shaken that he finally opened his eyes.

 “What’s happening?” He was terrified that the empire had found them at last. Rhett wasn’t by his side but at the con, looking over the controls. He didn’t look too scared and that was some consolation. Still, he did look a bit worried.

“The storm outside is getting worse. We’re safe in here,” he added. “The wind is just blowing hard enough right into our cave. I’m adjusting the inertial dampeners… There.” He pressed a few more buttons before pivoting his seat to face the back. “That should keep the rocking to a minimum.”

 “Any news from Kavra?” Link felt a bit guilty for sleeping when his friend was still in danger. 

“Nothing yet.” Hiding a small grimace, Rhett turned back to the controls. “I’m not sure if he’ll be able to land, at this rate.” Getting to his feet, Link went to stand behind Rhett and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could sense the man’s uneasiness, but didn’t know exactly how to soothe his fear. Their relationship was still in a strange sort of flux and he was unsure how to proceed. They were friends,and if that’s all they could ever be it would be enough. Yet, in his heart, he wanted more. He felt more. In his heart he knew Rhett did too.

“What happens if he can’t land?” Visions of the small starfighter being torn apart by rough winds and crashing into the mountainside flashed through his mind.

“We’ll just have to wait out the storm by ourselves.” Rhett tilted his head and chuckled. “Kavra’s crazy, but not _that_ crazy.” 

When they finally received another message from Kavra, Link felt a wave of relief wash over him and not just because he was glad to hear from his new friend. Hopefully this meant they were going to be able to leave this frozen hiding spot and get somewhere warm at last.

“Not gonna lie, it was a bit touch-and-go there for awhile,” Kavra admitted, over the com. “But they won’t be back any time soon.”

“So... we can leave?” Link asked, hopeful. He didn’t need to wait for Kavra’s response to know the answer to that. The look on Rhett’s face was answer enough.

“My ship was built to handle acrobatics and g-forces in space,” Kavra noted. “Doesn’t exactly do well in gale-force winds. Neither does yours. Sorry, Link buddy. I think you two are grounded for now.”

“We can bunker down until it passes,” Rhett assured him and Link. “Meet you back at base. No sense in you waiting around for the weather.”

“Copy that, Green Leader.” There was lilt in his voice, almost a tease in his use of the formal title. “Catch you on the flip side.” As Rhett closed the channel, Link gave him a confused look.

 “What’s the flip side?”

“He just means ‘see you later’.” With a sigh, the jedi turned to another panel to his left. “At least we can turn on the heat now. No need to freeze while we wait for the blizzard to pass.”

“Too late,” Link grumbled, tugging the blanket even tighter around him. Rhett chuckled before getting to his feet and putting his hands on Link’s arms.

“We’re safe now,” he assured him, rubbing his hands up and down to keep Link warm. “It’ll warm up in here soon.” Rhett’s hands felt good- _real_ good. Link found himself looking up at him, trying to read his face, his mind. He looked tired; Link wondered if Rhett had slept at all while he had drifted off in dreamland. After everything they had both been through, he definitely deserved a rest.

It wasn’t until long after Rhett’s hands had gone still that Link realized he was staring. He didn’t want to pull his gaze away from those green eyes. There was a depth to them; if he wasn’t careful, he could fall into them and never get out. He wasn’t sure he’d want to. Then time seemed to slow down. Rhett was leaning forward, Link’s lips parted of their own accord, and just as he felt Rhett’s breath against his skin, he pulled back.

“Rhett…” Immediately, Rhett stood taller, his mouth pursed tight. Fear shown in Rhett’s eyes and guilt sunk into Link’s gut, but Link had to know something first. “A-are you sure you want this?” Rhett licked his lips, his tongue just peeking out beneath his beard out of nervousness. “Your code- 

“Teaches the jedi how to not stray from the light,” Rhett interrupted. “”It keeps us from straying from our path.” Link held his breath, too scared to speak, too scared to breathe. “The Force guides me; I can feel it even now. It guided me to you, the day we met. I know now what it wants of me. Where it’s leading me.”

“Where?” For a split second Link wasn’t even sure he’d made a sound, his throat felt so tight, his voice so quiet. Rhett moved closer once more, so close now Link was certain the other man would be able to hear his heartbeat it was pounding in his chest. That same look was there in Rhett’s eyes, the same look from when they were last together in the academy ruins, but there was also something more. There was more than the blind lust that had driven Link to push the boundaries of their friendship that fateful day.

“ _You_ are my path, Link. You are the light in the dark. Link I…” His words stumbled, fear thick in his voice and his whole body shuddered. Just as his eyes looked down, his head turning away and Link thought he was going to give in to his cold feet, he spoke once more. Barely a whisper, yet the most important words Link had ever heard. “I love you.”

That’s all Link needed to hear, all he wanted to hear. Reaching up with a trembling hand, he cupped Rhett’s check on his palm, coaxing him to meet his eyes. There were no words; Link had already made it clear how he felt. Now he tried to convey all the love he could on his face, the trust and understanding. ‘ _I want you close to me_ ’ and ‘ _I’m ready and willing_ ’ shined from his eyes, echoing off the curl in his smile.

His lips shook with nerves as Rhett moved close once more; scared, excited. He practically vibrated from anticipation. He could feel Rhett ‘s breath on his skin, hot and slow in the moment before their lips finally touched. The kiss was as soft as their first time, but far more sweeter with the last hesitation between them finally gone. The last of the guilt and shame, the fear, the deceit... it all fell away until there was only one truth. Souls bared, hearts and minds entwined, there was nothing left but what they really felt and it could no longer be denied.

Link grabbed hold of Rhett’s shirt, pulling him closer and making sure he couldn’t back out this time. Rhett smiled against Link’s lips, barely pausing as he tilted his head from one side to the other, exploring, experimenting. On rare occasions when he had seen others show affection, through sideways glances and discrete stares, he’d seen the way they kiss. Now he tried to recall the intricate ways they moved, the delicate touches. In the end he drew more on his instinct than his knowledge, letting his own body take the lead, not his brain. Slowly he fell into a steady rhythm, learning how to move, how Link wanted him to move.

Link, on the other hand, had witnessed more than his fair share of physical exchanges between slaves with each other and their masters. Unlike Rhett, he wasn’t discouraged to stare and even had some more… ‘on-hands’ education from his fellow dancers. It had never been anything more than curiosity, but he was glad he’d had at least some practice. That’s not all he was good at.

Lifting his head, he coaxed Rhett’s mouth to travel down to his neck, nibbling at the soft flesh there. Link, meanwhile, pressed the side of his lips against Rhett’s ear and placed his left hand against his chest as he whispered in his best sultry voice.

“I want to dance for you,” he breathed, his fingertips tracing lines down the back of Rhett’s nape. Rhett quivered under Link’s touch, leaned back so their eyes could meet again. He had seen Link dance, back at the slave auction, and knew he was as talented as he was handsome. Part of him had wondered if the dance would have been any more beautiful once Link was freed. He assumed it would be, but he never dared ask. Even now his brain refused to give the answer on the tip of his tongue. Instead he just barely managed a nod and Link understood loud and clear.

With a light push, and a step back, Link separated their bodies. Cool air rushed in to fill the void left behind and a chill ran up his spine, but it wasn’t the cold that gave him a frisson. The room had warmed considerably, now that the life support systems were turned on full. His bulky flight jacket was getting unbearably stuffy and he began by taking the zipper and slowly pulling it down to his waist.

His eyes never moved from Rhett’s face a he slipped out of his coat and tossed it aside. Stepped back to the center of the ship, he stretched out his arms towards either side; plenty of room for a simple dance. There was no music, but Link didn’t need any. All he needed was the beat of his own heart and Rhett’s watchful gaze.

Lifting one arm into the air, than the other, he let his right hip fall slightly below the other. It was a slow dance, not the upbeat or flashy. His legs stepped with practiced agility, his waist teetered back and forth. Rhett’s eyes were drawn to those movements, though he was obviously trying to focus on Link’s upper body out of habit. Link turned around and bowed slightly, wishing he had on his normal dancing attire. Still, as he turned back to face his audience, he knew his maneuver had the intended effect. Rhett was getting rather pink around the collar and Link basked in the knowledge that he had been the cause.

He continued to dance, using all the techniques he had learned over the years- his favorite steps, his most tantalizing moves- and Rhett was completely entranced. His eyes were dilated and his fingers were fidgeting against his thighs. Link had seen this before and he let a sly, knowing grin cross his face. Flexing his stomach, he raised both of his arms once more, and rolled his pelvis in curving, sinuous circles.

Rhett was almost in a fervor, trying to hold still and wait patiently as Link performed his dance. Not wanting to push Rhett’s newly awakened passion too far, and more than willing to give him want he obviously greatly desired, Link slowed down and took a twirling step back towards his friend’s chair. As he finally came to a stop, his companion let out a sighing laugh and smiled.

“You are magnificent,” he whispered, clearly in awe. His arms reached out to hold Link has he came in close, straddling the seated jedi. “I promise wherever we end up, I’ll make sure you have lots of room to dance.”

“I’d like that,” Link noted, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck. Rhett ran his hands up Link’s sides, caressing, not sure where to hold him; he wanted to touch him everywhere but was still scared of what that meant. “You know what else I’d like to do?”

“Hmm...” Rhett hummed, half listening. His eyes wavered from Link’s face, casting down on his chest and stomach, still remembering the dance they had just observed. With a smirk, Link rolled his butt forward, thrusting lightly against Rhett’s lap and eliciting a surprised moan from his jedi friend. “Ohhh… Link…”

“I know this isn’t the most romantic of places,” Link admitted. “But I want you to…” He bit his lip, scared to ask for what he so desperately desired. “I- I want you, Rhett. 

“Link I…” Rhett’s voice wavered, but it was clear that ‘no’ wasn’t exactly on his mind. “I’ve never… I don’t know how to…” He took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t know where to begin. I mean, I know how it works,” he added, blushing hard. “I just… um…” Link silenced his ramblings with a tender kiss then took Rhett’s hand in his own and pulled him to his feet. Looking deep into those gorgeous eyes he whispered in a quiet, yet commanding voice. 

“I can show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, the rating has been updated.

**Rhett POV**  


As Link stepped away to spread out a blanket over the thinly-matted floor, Rhett brought shaking fingers to the collar of his shirt’s wrap. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, instead letting his clearly more knowledgeable friend take point. Raised as a jedi since he could barely walk, he was as pure as a newborn babe, untouched in every way save for the tender kisses he had received from Link. True he had been educated about the mechanics of sex, biology taught as much as any other science, but it had been clinical, impersonal. It was reproduction, not love. Right now Rhett was way out of his element.

“Come here,” Link invited, lying down on his side and propping himself onto one elbow. Still, Rhett hesitated, running his fingertips along the edge of his shirt’s fabric.

“Should I...? I mean, what do I, um…” With a gentle smile, Link tilted his head coyly. He seemed to think about it a moment, running his tongue over his bottom lip very slowly.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” he suggested, his eyes looking Rhett up and down. “However you want to start.” After thinking about it a few seconds more, the jedi finally decided that it just wasn’t fair that Link be the only one half naked. First he removed his tall boots, tossing them aside into the corner. Then, undoing his belt, he loosened his tunic revealing an off-white undershirt. Once he removed that as well, and his torso was entirely bare, he stood before Link, commanding and ready. A new frontier, like any other, he wanted to face it with bravery. He didn’t see the smirk that appeared on Link’s face for a split second before it faded away as the jedi move down to lie beside his friend.

For a moment they just regarded each other, matching expressions of love and yearning on their faces. Link made the first move, raising his arm to rest his palm on Rhett’s chest. His hand felt cool against the man’s skin, but not unpleasantly so; Rhett’s body radiated a deep, inner heat. Only Link could make Rhett feel this way, and this time he embraced it. He placed his hand on Link’s side, savoring the silky touch of his skin, caressing over his hip and clutching his lithe frame. It was strange, exploring a body he had glimpsed many times as if he never had seen it before. So much was familiar, yet new, now that he was allowed to enjoy the experience. The jedi wanted to take his time, meticulously examining every inch of Link’s body. The other man was not as patient.

Running his hand up onto Rhett’s shoulder, Link pulled him in close for another kiss, daring to poke his tongue out just enough to taste the man’s lips. Rhett moaned quietly, letting his palm roam up Link’s back, holding him close, letting their bodies meld ever so lightly. Even through his friend’s thick trousers and his own jedi attire, he could feel Link’s arousal pressing up against him. A bolt of fear ran through his own body; he wasn’t sure how far he wanted this to go, but he trusted Link now. He trusted Link to take him farther than he’d ever gone before. Besides, he knew his own excitement was making it’s own presence known as well.

“I… I want to see you,” Link nervously admitted, his eyelids only half open as he looked at Rhett for an answer. Without speaking, Rhett gave his response, rolling onto his back so that he could remove the last of his clothes. He felt no embarrassment, no fear of rejection; Link had seen him naked before and he knew the human body was nothing to be ashamed of. Yet once he was exposed, completely at Link’s mercy, he felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life.

Link’s gaze didn’t waver from Rhett’s face as he placed his hand on Rhett’s hip, making sure he was comfortable first. One nod from his companion and Link’s hand drifted lower until finally it made contact. The jedi’s breathing hitched sharply at the sensation and his member twitched against Link’s touch. His palm cupped the shaft, delicately holding it against Rhett’s body before wrapping his long fingers around the member, grasping him with a firm yet gentle grip.

“I want to make you feel good,” Link purred, leaning over to kiss small lines down Rhett’s neck and chest. “I want to show you... how much I want you…” His hand slid lazily up and down the length of Rhett’s erection, feeling how it grew in his hand. Blindly, Rhett reached for Link, taking his shoulder in hand, aching for him to continue, and the brunet was only to happy to oblige. Calm, languid strokes caressed his sensitive flesh as Link mimicked motions he had practiced on himself in the past, trying to bring his lover the same pleasure.

Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth hung slack as Link relentlessly teased him with a brilliantly skilled hand. His breathing quickly devolved into short, shallow gasps, his hands clutching at Link almost too tightly. His body reacted on it’s own, thrusting against Link’s fist, aching to feel more, to have his love bring him closer to that inevitable ecstasy. All the while his heart pounded against his rib cage as if it would burst forth at any moment. A single drop of precum formed at the tip of his cock and Link licked his lips at the sight. An array of deliciously sinful thoughts ran through his mind and shown in his eyes as he ran the tip of his thumb over the clearish liquid, spreading it over the head.

Link would have loved to continue stroking Rhett until he finally came, pushing him over that edge and make him cry out in elation here and now, but he wanted more. As he released his hold on Rhett’s member, the jedi couldn’t help but let out a feeble whine at the loss. His green eyes eased open, his face flush and warm, as he just waited patiently for what was next to come. Moving away just enough so that he could wriggle out of his own clothes, Link was far more shy than Rhett would have thought, given his past, but one glanced down at the naked body before him and he knew that Link had absolutely nothing to be bashful about.

His lean yet muscular physique continued down his torso and past his belly button where two sharp hipbones flanked a lush carpet of coarse, dark hair. Rising up from the center, thick and ready, Link’s cock was magnificent; not quite as thick but definitely longer than Rhett’s own, even at full mast. A sharp vibration ran down Rhett’s spine and he couldn’t help but be intimidated by the possibilities that flashed through his mind. There was also a thrill is knowing that he was now allowing himself to enjoy such carnalities. His lip shook, his voice suddenly lost.

“Touch me,” Link mewled, seeing the lust in Rhett’s eyes. That was the only push that Rhett needed to continue. His doubt was greatly overshadowed by his love, his trust, and his desires. As Rhett’s fingers brushed along the silky skin, Link let out a breathy, desperate sigh. So long he had wanted this, so long they both did, but neither had been willing to take a chance, or push the boundaries this far. Now there were no boundaries, no limits on what they could feel for one another, or do together. The shackles that had bound them both had fallen away, leaving them both truly and utterly free.

Tentative movements, eager yet unsure, Rhett’s fingers danced along Link’s girth, exploring, experimenting with different pressures and techniques, watching Link’s reaction each time he tried something new. First he was slow, gently tracing up towards the tip then all the way down to the scrotum, leaving behind electricity in his wake. Then, loosely gripping the shaft, he began to rub up and down with a slight twisting motion. A low growl moan through Link’s throat and his hips shifted in rhythm with Rhett’s caress, his whole body writhed in absolute bliss. Rhett shifted closer again, his bearded lips gliding along Link’s neck and collarbone, feeling how the muscles flexed under the skin. 

“You’re so wonderful,” he hummed against Link’s pulse. “I love the way you taste.” Link couldn’t help but giggle and Rhett felt the vibrations through his lips making him smile even more. “I want to taste you every day… every day of my life.” Pulling back, Link just wanted to look into Rhett’s eyes; he had no words to express how much that meant to him. He could only place a fresh kiss on his lover, breathing in deeply and his head spun with love and Rhett’s delicious scent. 

“I want more than just a taste,” he professed, when he finally broke away. Adjusting his weight, he turned Rhett onto his back, following closely and positioning himself above him. The jedi released his delicate grip to hold onto Link’s waist, propping the brunet up as he moved into place. Carefully Link situated himself just above Rhett’s manhood, allowing that massive cock to jut up under Link’s balls and right up along his taint. As Link lowered his body, laying down on top of Rhett’s torso, the head of Rhett’s penis just barely made it past the bottom of Link’s butt cheeks.

Face to face once more, Link captured Rhett’s mouth with his own, barely giving either of them space to breathe. Rhett was elated, matching Link’s hunger with his own, his hands insatiable in their thirst for Link’s body, clutching every inch of him that they could reach. A sudden roll of Link’s hips caught him off guard and he gasped against the man’s mouth. Over and over Link thrust against Rhett’s stomach, his perineum rubbing deliciously against Rhett’s member.

“Oh. Oh, Link…” Rhett managed, his back arched. “That’s… You... You’re amazing.” Link didn’t speak, hovering his lips over Rhett’s shoulder, his teeth grazing the man’s skin, threatening to bite down. “So good,” the jedi mumbled, bordering on incoherent nonsense. “So… so good, oh gosh.”

Soon he could feel then both getting closer; sweat poured down their bodies and every muscle was starting to get sore as they rocked against one another. Reaching down Rhett grabbed Link’s ass and helped as the brunet continued to hump him, Link’s precum making their bodies nicely slick where his cock pressed against the taller man. Sounds of their passion, unintelligent whisperers and groans of pleasure, a sensual tempest of their love, echoed in the small chamber. Their breathing labored, their hearts beating as one, until finally neither could take anymore. Rhett felt his body straining, his abdomen clenched as he went fully rigid. Holding Link so tightly he was certain to leave marks on his back, he cried out one last time as he felt his orgasm ripple through the very core of his being. Link was not far behind, his own intense spasms leaving them both sticky and damp.

As he rolled off onto his back, Link was panting hard, the air noticeably thinner. Rhett’s chest heaved as he gulped every breath, but they looked at each other, both smiling like absolute idiots and undeniably, _completely_ , in love. 

“Link…” Rhett began, between slowly steadying breaths. “Wow.” Link chuckled.

“Yeah,” he agreed, wiping hair out of his sweat-covered forehead. “That was… yeah.”

“I never… I never imagined it could be… like that.”

“Me neither.” Link inhaled deeply, held it a moment, then let it out slowly. “The jedi are missing out.” For a moment, when Rhett didn’t answer, Link thought he said something wrong. Rhett was looking up at the ceiling for a long time before turning back, a serene look on his face.

“The jedi order is gone,” he said, a hint of melancholy in his voice. “But I’m not. I don’t need to be a jedi to hold true to what really matters.”

“And what’s that?” Link urged. Rhett rolled onto his side and placed his arm beside Link’s, palm up in offering. Link eagerly took it and held it firm.

“Fighting against the Empire, for one,” the former jedi noted, “and being with you.”

“In that order?” Link asked with a coy smirk. Rhett gave a short chuckle.

“Definitely not,” he admitted. Now he understood why the jedi code forbade attachments such as this, how dangerous a love this strong could be. He knew, if it really came down to it, he would rather see the whole universe burn than lose Link. It had been his greatest fear, but now he embraced it with perfect clarity. Now that he accepted his own destiny, the one the Force had laid out for him, so long ago. Everything will be as it was meant to be, just as he was meant to rescue Link though many weeks ago. He had been destined to free Link and now Link had freed him. Only together would they both be finally be truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


	23. Chapter 23

**Link POV**  


It was late when Link returned to the house. He was surprised to see the lights in the small hut weren’t on yet, but it didn’t concern him right away. Even as he stepped inside, looking around the rounded wooden structure, and saw that it was empty of life, he didn’t fret. The main room, consisting of the kitchen, a dining area and a living room, didn’t look disturbed. All was neat and tidy, without a trace of any struggle or turmoil. Setting down the large bag of fruits and vegetables that he had purchased earlier onto the stone kitchen counter, he walked out through the back door. It was a short stroll through the long grass to the edge of the nearby beach. There, on the shore, sitting on a long-ago toppled tree with a fishing pole in hand, was his friend. His love.

“You’re going to get sunburned,” he noted, stepped up behind the tall figure. Rhett didn’t turn, but sighed quietly.

“Not one bite,” he complained, ignoring the warning. “On a planet renowned for its ocean life, I haven’t gotten a single bite.” Link chuckled, sitting down next to Rhett, and shook his head.

“Didn’t you tell me this planet has some of the most dangerous ocean life in the galaxy?” Link asked. “Why would you _want_ to catch any of it?”

“So I can eat it,” Rhett answered simply. There was a bright smile in his eyes as he tried to keep a straight face. Link gave a low chuckle.

“How about you make that cassarole you were talking about earlier. What’s it called?”

“Tiingilar. It’s Mandalorian.” Reeling in his empty hook, setting aside the rod, he leaned against Link and put his arm around him. “I think you’ll like it.” Ducking down, he nuzzled against Link’s neck.

“Something tells me you aren’t exactly hungry just yet.” Not that Link would be unhappy about that fact. They had lived here for several months now and he had never been so content. This seaside abode was a far cry from the towering ruins of the academy. The massive complex was long gone, replaced by luscious grasslands on a tiny island in the middle of a giant ocean. Stone and bricks walls replaced by those of wood, straw-filled mattresses by a real bed with cotton sheets and fluffy pillows. It was still a simple life, but a cozy one, and one that Link was thrilled to be a part of.

“Oh, I am,” Rhett admitted. “I’m just having a little bit of an appetizer.” Link pushed him away in a huff.

“I am _not_ an appetizer,” he asserted, looking hurt. Rhett’s smile was gone instantly, replaced by worry and confusion. Then Link smirked. “I’m dessert.” There was a split second were Link saw the light go on in Rhett’s mind before he got to his feet and out of the taller man’s grasp. “Come on,” he said, walking back to the house. “I’m starving.” As he started making his way back home, he walked with a slightly exaggerated swagger, swinging his hips. He knew it made Rhett crazy, and he loved to make that man crazy.

He didn’t make it far. After just a few steps, Rhett was right behind him, his presence like a gathering storm. Link stopped by a large tree near some giant boulders, turning around just as Rhett caught up with him. He leaned against the trunk, casually. This was one animal he was always pleased to have pursuing him.

“Yes, Rhett?” he asked, teasingly. Rhett stepped closer until they were toe to toe, placing his arm against the tree just above Link’s head.

“You’re a tease, you know that?” There was a soft growl in his voice, his eyes looked deep into Link’s, half lidded and dark. Link felt his heart begin to flutter, thoughts of past nights of them together racing through his mind. His love for this man never faded, his desire as fresh as the first time he felt it. Rhett was intoxicating and Link adored him.

“Oh?” he inquired. “I was just walking…”

“You know what your walk does to me,” Rhett accused. Link tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. “I’m not sure I can wait for dessert.” His green eyes gazed over Link’s loose-fitting shirt and matching pants. Even dressed in these clothes Link felt completely naked under Rhett’s scrutiny.

“I think you might be letting your emotions take control of you,” Link teased, raising a single eyebrow. For a moment he thought he had gone too far, Rhett’s expression faltering into a solemn frown.

“Perhaps.” Bending down, the former jedi kissed Link, his lips both gentle and full of passion, his hands holding the other man tightly. He held him there for a blissful eternity before finally taking a breath. It took a moment before Link’s world stopped spinning. “Or maybe _I’m_ controlling _them_.” Link glanced around, seeing three huge boulders and a multitude of smaller rocks just casually hovering around them. Rhett’s head didn’t turn, his eyes still boring into Link’s soul. The shorter man couldn’t help but feel a rush of something surge through his body; a tiny bit of fear mixed with a great deal of excitement.

“You’ve _got_ to teach me how to do that,” he whispered, unable to hide the lust in his voice. Rhett grinned and kissed him again, this time soft and chaste. The rocks and boulders fell gently to the grass.

“Let’s eat first,” he suggested. “I really am hungry.” Link gave him a playful shove.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed. “I’d hate to keep you from your fancy bean dish.” Taking Rhett’s hand in his own, Link led the way back to their little abode, a smile plastered on his face.

“I do like beans,” Rhett pointed out with an exaggerated nod.

“I remember.” There had been at least ten different kinds of beans growing in the gardens back at the academy ruins. With Link’s help, Rhett had started a new garden when they moved here, but the plants had yet to sprout anything edible. “Hopefully we’ll be able to grow some here and you’ll never go without.”

“Truly, this will be paradise,” Rhett noted, mockingly. Link gave him another shove for that one.

~~~~~

After they left had Svivren, the small rebel base there, and found this secluded spot, Rhett continued his daily meditations. He didn’t really consider himself a jedi knight any longer, but that didn’t matter. He still believed that the practice was important; it helped him feel at peace, and more attuned with the Force. Once he managed to craft a new bokken and a new target dummy, he resumed his martial training as well. He enjoyed keeping up with his workouts, both physical and mental. After very little coaxing, Link joined him for the combat portion of his routine. Pretty soon he was quite adept at hand-to-hand fighting. Never again would he fear being taken against his will, and he grew stronger every day.

That evening, once their food was digested and the sun started to get low, Link joined his friend by the water’s edge. He didn’t usually participate in the meditations, getting quickly bored with the whole process, but today he wanted to try. Today he was ready to listen.

“Now, don’t get discouraged if nothing happens,” Rhett told him, sitting down cross-legged on the blanket he had laid out for them. “Communing with the Force isn’t about moving rocks around with your mind, it’s about finding inner peace.”

“How long did it take you to learn how to move rocks?” Link wondered.

“Uh, well…” Rhett flicked the hairs on the back of his neck nervously. “Let’s not focus on that right now…”

“How long does it normally take?”

“Well… Look. Not everyone is force-sensitive, Link,” Rhett explained. “It’s actually very unlikely that you’ll _ever_ going to be able to move rocks like that.” Link slumped across from him, disappointed. “It’s not impossible,” Rhett added, trying to cheer him up. “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up for nothing.”

“I understand.” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath just as he had seen Rhett do a hundred times. ‘ _How hard could it be?_ ’

After a few minutes of breathing exercises, Link felt himself become very relaxed. The soothing sound of waves gently washing upon the sandy shore was incredibly calming, and just having Rhett nearby always left his mind more at peace then when he was alone.

“Clear your mind,” Rhett instructed. “Feel the Force, its energy flowing through you. Let go of your conscious self. Stretch out with your feelings.” Link tried to empty his thoughts of everything but Rhett’s voice, but instead of feeling calm he felt restless. Despite his efforts to stay focused, he could hear everything all around him at once. The wind, the waves- it all rushed in at him. After a moment his eyes flung open and he panted, overwhelmed and out of breath. Rhett was very understanding.

“It’s alright, Link,” he told him. “Meditating can be its own reward. I think you’ll find it to be quite satisfying, even if you aren’t Force-sensitive.” Link shrugged. Maybe it was naive to think he could be a jedi just like Rhett.

“It isn’t very relaxing,” he countered. “What do you say we just watch the sunset for a while?” Not waiting for an answer, Link flopped onto his back with his hands behind his head. Rhett followed suit with a gentle smile. “This is my kind of meditation.”

“Good idea,” Rhett agreed as he laid down beside Link. “Maybe we can try again tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, Link meditated with Rhett every evening, but he couldn’t seem to move so much as a grain of sand.,though he didn’t tell his friend he was even still trying. Eventually he gave up completely, just using the time to clear his mind of stress and worry. Any day now the rebels were going to make a move on the nearby Imperial base. That was one of the reasons Rhett and Link had moved to this planet after the Hutt’s mining facility on Andasala was put out of business. Lovely and serene though it might be, it would probably just be temporary. Link tried not to think about that, or what dangerous the future might hold. Now that he was out of hiding, Rhett was determined to help the rebel alliance defeat the Empire as best he could, without revealing his jedi past. As far as they, or anyone else knew, he was just a soldier looking to help out in the fight.

“Chances are we won’t have to leave,” Rhett assured his companion. “Though we might have to stay off world awhile in order to keep the imperial troops from finding us.”

“I really like it here,” Link sighed. It had been his home for some time now, and he was just starting to feel like his life was almost perfect.

“Me, too. Believe me, I don’t want to move any either, but I want you to be prepared to leave and find a new home if we have to.” Link knew Rhett only meant to keep them both safe, to keep Link ready for what might happen in the future, but sometimes it made him worry. Meditating helped a immeasurably, clearing his mind of unease and negative thoughts. It definitely seemed to help Rhett as he never appeared concerned about anything.

“Are you really not worried at all?” Link asked one night, as they settled into their shared bed.

“Sometimes. I’m just like any other man-”

“-who can life giant rocks in the air,” Link added.

“Still, I do worry sometimes, but I’ve been meditating for nearly my whole life. Jedi are trained to control their emotions, including anxiety.” Rolling onto his side, Rhett looked at his friend and lover, the starlight that shone through the window sparkled in his emerald eyes. “Besides, no matter what happens, I’ll have you to protect me.”

“I _am_ getting pretty good with a bokken.” Rhett hummed in agreement, pulling Link in close and settling in to sleep. “Maybe someday you can teach me how to use a real sword, or your lightsaber.”

“I think you would do better with a blaster, but if you want to learn, we can buy you a metal blade to train with.” Link’s face lit up at the thought. Chances were good that he’d never be able to be a full jedi, like Rhett, but maybe he could live like one. Once Rhett was able to tell him the truth about his past, there seemed to be no end to his tales about the jedi. The legends and passing rumors Link had heard over the years didn’t seem to do the great knights justice and he quickly grew enamored with notion of becoming one himself.

“I almost wish we had grown up together,” he mused, snuggling closer. “Then we might have been jedi together.” Rhett gave an amused nod.

“But we couldn’t have been anything more than friends,” he reminded Link. “Or I probably would have been thrown out of the order as soon as I hit puberty.”

“Still, it would have been wonderful to have those years with you.” Rhett kissed his nose as he wrapped his arms around him.

“We have many years yet to go, and I intend to spend every single one of them with you.” Link sighed contently, holding Rhett’s arms against his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered. ‘ _With all of my heart._ ’

“I love you, too.” For a few minutes they were silent, but while it was more than enough time for Link to drift off into dreamland, he had one last question to ask.

“Do you think I could have been a jedi? If I had grown up in the order?” Rhett didn’t open his eyes, but gave Link a cozy hug.

“You would have made a great jedi.”

~~~~~

A few days later Rhett and Link were sitting by the ocean meditating, as they did every morning now, when Link opened his eyes. He couldn’t seem to concentrate today, unable to stop thinking about the impending rebel strike on the nearby Imperial base. In just a few hours it would begin, and the two of them would be right in the thick of it. He wasn’t worried about their victory; along with the rebel fighters, both he and Rhett had been making attacks on various targets for some time now. The rebellion was slowly growing in strength and size. It wouldn’t be too long before they landed a great blow against the mighty Empire. No, it was the usual worry that something would happen to Rhett. Link wouldn’t have been able to bear it if his love got so much as a scratch during their raids. He couldn’t help but worry.

“Everything will be fine,” Rhett told him, not opening his eyes. “We must trust in the Force, trust that the light is on our side.”

“I know,” Link sighed. “I just…”

“I understand how you feel,” the former jedi began. “This is why we meditate. So we can clear our minds of these thoughts. Close your eyes.” Link nodded and did just that. “Focus on your breath. See the world around you through the force, not with your eyes. Feel the light flow through you. Embrace it. Make it part of you.”

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Link tried to reach his calming space. He had been practicing these meditative techniques for some time now and he was getting very good at it. Eyes still closed, he reached out with his thoughts, sensing the environment around him. The waves crashed nearby, rolling waters serene and powerful. The wind blew through his hair, gentle and warm, caressing his skin and winding through the long grass. Small animals scurried nearby; Link could feel their life force as well as he could hear them. Reaching out to the small rocks near him, he examined them through and through, fascinated by their texture. Concentrating on them, he could almost feel their rough surface with his fingers, though he had not moved from his spot. He concentrated a little more…

“Link.” Rhett’s voice was a whisper. He was obviously trying to remain calm, but there was astonishment in his voice. “Link… Open your eyes.”

##  ****

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Rhink Fics](http://totallyrhettro.tumblr.com/rhinkfics) available on my tumblr, totallyrhettro.tumblr.com


End file.
